


Konoha Advent: I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Zophiel



Series: Konoha Advent [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Prompt Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophiel/pseuds/Zophiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KakaIru LJComm. 2007 25 Days of Christmas Challenge. Kaka/Iru, Sasu/Naru/Gaa. Kakashi and Naruto are on a mission right before Christmas, so are Sasuke and Gaara. WAFF, rated for some violence and lemony goodness. Spiritual overtones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the first chapter of my submission for the 2007 Kakairu LJ community 25 Days of Christmas Challenge! And, being the ambitious-at-the-wrong-time dork that I am . . . all 25 chapters are part of the same story, and the overall theme is the song "I'll Be Home for Christmas."
> 
> The Challenge consisted of a list of many themes. For the 25 Days challenge, we had to pick 25 themes and write on each, one each day. The themes I chose are the chapter titles, and are worked in, somehow (sometimes, a little abstractly, or in the details).
> 
> Um, I did post a Prologue for this fic called "Reaping the Harvest", but it's not essential to have read that, though it'll give you a bit more detail about Shikamaru's unexpected drunken past-times. . .
> 
> This starts out pretty light and fluffy, but parts will get darker before fluffing up again. . . some angst, you know, to make the fluff that much sweeter, ne?
> 
> I am currently at work on a sequel, called Konoha Advent: Shadows in the Stars. You might be interested when you're done with this. *shrugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: Insert small print regarding lack of ownership and profits here  
> Pairings: Established Kaka/Iru, working towards some pretty Naru/Sasu/Gaara, hints at others  
> Warnings: A load of WAFF (er, warm and fuzzy feelings), assumed character growth and development, shonen-ai and yaoi, overall rating of, eh, we'll call it PG-13, although some chapters might get higher ratings.

Iruka watched over his class as they set about trying to apply architectural principles to brown cake, frosting and fondant. It was a standard, annual exercise in planning, dexterity, creative thinking and, hopefully, teamwork. It also allowed students to start seeing the gifts of some of the less aggressive of their classmates, for often the most successful with the gingerbread houses were those who fell behind in the other drills, while many of the usual leaders had trouble with the patience and delicacy needed to accomplish the goal. Well, that's what usually happened.

Naruto hadn't done so well, but then, neither had Sasuke. Naruto's house kept falling in on itself, and Sasuke had actually lost his temper and threw his to the floor. The winners that year had been Hinata and Ino, followed closely by Sakura and Shikamaru. It was Hinata's patience and Ino's expertise with colors and precise placement that had made them so successful, while Sakura's use of frosting as glue and Shikamaru's extensive planning had contributed to their success.

He wondered what his current crop of students were up to, though, since they were all huddled together in the middle of the room, whispering. Iruka grew more intrigued as he saw that they'd included their special guests – Sasuke and the former Kazekage, Gaara-- into their discussion as well. Well, more Gaara-- Sasuke was standing just outside the group, listening but not contributing as the discussion wound down and a flurry of activity commenced.

 _Typical_ , Iruka thought. Although he supposed he should give the ever-aloof Uchiha some credit for even accompanying Gaara for the first of the latter's Christmas lessons. The two—and in fact, most of the ninja in the village-- were planning a surprise for Naruto when he came back from his current mission, and to that end Gaara was insistent on learning everything he could of the holiday, since they didn't celebrate it in Suna. Thus, the first lesson—Gingerbread houses. Sasuke really didn't need to have come, but Iruka grudgingly gave the younger man credit for coming to be with his soon-to-be-lover (or, one of them at least) instead of staying away and being pensive, or brooding, or whatever it was he did when not giving Kakashi ulcers.

Iruka sighed at the thought of his beloved. Kakashi had just left that morning with Naruto on a month-long mission. Since it was an ANBU something-or-other, no one aside from them and the Hokage knew much of anything about it. Kakashi had promised to be home for Christmas, and while Iruka very much hoped he would be, he was much more concerned that both he and Naruto came back _at all_ , and preferably in one piece. Even if they were delayed a few days or even weeks. . .

He frowned as Sasuke approached his desk, looking at the teacher intently and then shifting his gaze to something he was fiddling with in his hand.

"I do hope the children are doing some of the work." Iruka said calmly.

Sasuke smirked. "You should know that the entire idea was theirs, and they're doing the bulk of the actual construction. Gaara and I are just helping with some of the detail work." He gave a glance to the Sand nin that could be interpreted as fond. "I had forgotten how well he gets on with the little ones. . ."

Iruka smiled, remembering the times Gaara had helped at the Academy. "I think because they don't know to be afraid of him, and they see how fond all of us are of him. . . perhaps, in their own way, they're helping to heal some of those wounds from so long ago. . ."

Sasuke did smile this time. "Hn. I hope so. I think he's determined that no kid end up like he did. . . one more thing he and Naruto have in common. . ." Sasuke took one last look at whatever was in his hand, then walked back to the rest of the group, apparently satisfied with whatever he had been doing.

Iruka sighed again, his thoughts drifting to the young man who was, he had to admit, his favorite former student. He knew how much Naruto hated the entire Christmas season, and knew very well that, as he had in every year previous, he'd gone to Tsunade to specifically request a long mission at this time, hoping to be away the entire month, and not return until the new year had started. In previous years, he had been out searching for Sasuke, and after that mess was sorted out, he took diplomatic missions to Suna. But Gaara was retired from the post of Kazekage, serving as ambassador to Konoha, so Naruto couldn't flee to the desert this year. So instead he was out with Kakashi, and would likely be dragging his feet to return-- something both Tsunade and Kakashi had likely factored in when planning the mission. In the meantime, Gaara and Sasuke had a self-appointed mission of their own, had recruited most of the other ninja for help, and the hoped for result was that Naruto would no longer hate Christmas anymore. Well, and a few other things beside. . .

His musing was interrupted as the group gave a loud cheer.

Sasuke turned toward Iruka with a smirk. "Sensei, you'll want to bring your camera over. . ."

So Iruka picked up his camera, walked over to the center of the room, and gasped. There, in exquisite detail was what looked like a snow covered Konoha. Five faces carved from gingerbread gazed out protectively over the little village covered in frosting made to look like snow. He looked closer, recognizing Ichiraku (and an orange figure sitting on a stool), the grocer, the bookstore, and the florist. He reflexively looked to where his house was represented, and gave a little gasp as he saw a himself and Kakashi made from fondant, the latter with his arm around Iruka as they shared a blanket while sitting on his front porch, watching what looked to be a younger Naruto make a snowman with Konahamaru. Now that he thought about it, there looked to be quite a few Naruto's running around the fake Konoha.

"Kage Bunshins. . ." he muttered with a smile, but his smile grew as he realized which one had to be the _real_ Naruto. He was in the Uchiha compound, down by the lake (which someone had used a fire jutsu to melt the sugar for _that_ effect). The roof had been cut away to show the inside with a tree, mistletoe, and Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke all cuddled up on a sofa in front of a blazing fire. The fondant Sasuke was poking at the fire, the little Gaara was sipping a mug of what might have been hot cocoa, and Naruto was asleep between them, a smile on his face, while a puppy played at their feet.

 _How very. . . domestic_. Iruka thought with a grin, allowing himself to see the rest of the details in the village. There was Kiba on a sled pulled by eight dogs, up on the roof of the Hyuuga estate, watching as Hinata pelted Neji with snowballs. . . There were Chouji and Shikamaru making snow angels. . . There was Rock Lee serenading a polite-faced Sakura. . . there were Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo staggering arm in arm through the streets _wassailing_ , if the weaving "tracks" were a clue . . . Gai was apparently running around the village many times, wearing a rather deep trench in the "snow" . . . Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Ton-ton were all gazing out from Hokage Tower at the scene below. . .

Iruka was staggered by the detail, and immediately started snapping pictures. He focused in on the little Ino hanging little clumps of holly and mistletoe from convenient lampposts.

"This is amazing!" he breathed. "Who's idea was this?"

Twenty-five cherubic faces lit up at the praise, and little Yamamaru spoke first, eyes alight with excitement. "Well, it was Ringo who said we should do the home we all have, since some people don't have homes like some others, and Umeko said that it wasn't a proper home if there weren't people in it, so we split up what people did and combined all the gingerbread and frosting and fondant and sugar you gave us, and Sasuke-san and Gaara-san said they'd help make the people and then. . . " Here Yamamaru's eyes grew wide. "And then, Sasuke-san used a _fire-jutsu_ to melt some sugar to make it shiny like ice or glass, and that was _awesome_ and Gaara-san made the sugar blow through the town just like a blizzard so it made drifts right, although _he_ said it was like a _sand-storm_ , but _I don't know_ about that because sand isn't white and pretty like snow and sugar and--"

"Thank you, Yamamaru." Iruka smiled gently, knowing that Yamamaru would keep talking until he passed out from lack of oxygen. He turned back to address the rest of the class.

"You know," he said. "this is the first time in all my years of teaching that the entire class has worked together. I'm very pleased, and will tell the Hogake herself when we take this to the Tower."

"It's gonna go to the Tower?" Umeko asked in her near-whisper voice.

"Of course!" Iruka replied with a grin. "The winners every year get placed in display in the lobby at the Tower's entrance, so that everyone can see how talented the next generation of Leaf Ninjas are!"

Several hours later, the class had been dismissed, and Iruka was gingerly moving the massive construction from the Academy to the Tower. Sasuke walked in front, to watch for obstacles, Iruka pushed the cart with the sweet-smelling scuplture, and Gaara came behind and to the side to lend extra assistance when needed. Tsunade was waiting for them in the lobby, having already heard from some Jounin who'd seen it coming, and had ordered that a bigger table be brought for the display.

She was appropriately delighted, oohing and ahhing over the design and detail-work as Iruka privately exulted with pride in his students. Speaking of which, Gaara was frowning and approaching him with a serious look in his eye. Although, if the Sand-nin had a look that _wasn't_ serious, Iruka didn't know.

"I don't understand."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What don't you understand?"

Gaara's frown deepened. "What is the significance of building . . . sculptures with spice 'cookies'" he gave a slight stress to the still unfamiliar word. "and confections?"

Iruka was actually stumped. No one had ever asked the significance of Gingerbread houses before. He was saved by Sasuke's timely intervention.

"There isn't one, as far as I know." They both saw Gaara's immediate internal rejection of such an art having no significance. "However," Sasuke continued, "they do sort of. . . combine the ideas of a lot of other traditions that _do_ have significance, and so help set the mood and get people thinking of the season. For you, you can get a sort of preview of what's coming up. And, people find them fun. . .which is reason enough, I've learned."

Iruka nodded in agreement, hoping his surprise at Sasuke – of all people-- saying that last bit didn't show.

Gaara thought on Sasuke's words for a few moments. "So, it's like. . . training for the month ahead. Or, warming up one's muscles before sparring."

Again, Iruka couldn't think of what to say, and he looked across to see Sasuke's warm, but wry smile. "I suppose it is, Gaara. A warm up to what's coming next."

There was another pause as they watched the crowd delighting in the creation. "Did I do well, Iruka-sensei?"

Now that, Iruka could answer. "Well, everyone seems to be able to recognize the people you made, and everything else you did, so I'd say yes, you did quite well. Consider day one of holiday training successful!"

A few feet away, Tzunade rolled her eyes. "I did _not_ just overhear that," she muttered to herself. " _Holiday_ training?! I need a drink." She looked around. "Hey, Shizune!" she raised her voice to be heard. "You got that special egg-nog out yet?"

It was going to be an interesting Advent in Konoha this year. She just hoped it didn't get _too_ interesting.


	2. Sugar Cookies

"For real? He was singing?!"

Two ninja sped through the trees west-northwest of Konoha.

"Yeah, I know. Iruka nearly fainted from shock . . ."

The was a pause that might have been stunned amazement.

"We are talking about Shikamaru, here, right?"

A glance.

"Shikamaru was singing?!"

"Keep in mind, he was drunk . . ."

Another pause.

Softly. "What was he singing?"

A sound that might have been a chuckle. "Death Valley Queen . . ."

Naruto started laughing so hard he had to stop on a branch. "Oh, God, Kakashi , that's too good! Aw, man, I'm wish I'd seen that . . . ha! He's so whipped! Poor Iruka, seeing his precious student in such a state . . ."

"Oh, speaking of senseis and students. . ." Kakashi rooted around in his pack for a moment, before tossing a small bag to the other tree. "Iruka wanted me to make sure you got these, and promised there would be some when you returned."

Naruto caught the bag with ease, and opened it with an excited grin. "Sweet! Iruka-sensei's sugar cookies! These are the best!"

The older man rolled his eye. "C'mon, we're not supposed to break for several hours yet. . ."

* * *

Gaara stared at his hands. He had read somewhere that one wasn't supposed to lick one's fingers, hands, or other tools when cooking or baking, and yet Sasuke was happily occupied with a wooden spoon. Gaara was slightly disturbed by this, not because Sasuke was breaking the rules-- any knowledge of the Uchiha's past kept that from being a surprise, but because of what Sasuke was doing to the spoon, and the look of sublime happiness on his face. It provoked in Gaara odd feelings that he wasn't quite sure what to do about. That said, the smell of the ingredients was strangely alluring, and if Sasuke wasn't worried about ill effects from his spoon-nibbling, then he should at least try, for the sake of the experience.

Hesitantly, Gaara brought a finger up to his mouth and licked the tip. It was sweet, as expected, but also a little creamy, like the butter they'd used, and a bit grainy from the sugar. The texture was a little odd, to be honest, but it did taste pleasant, so perhaps Sasuke's taste buds hadn't been ruined by his stint with that snake-person. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Sasuke had paused in his nibbling to watch him.

He licked again, right as Iruka-sensei walked back into his kitchen.

"Sasuke, I realize that you have a reputation as a delinquent and a reprobate to keep up, but could you please try to avoid teaching Gaara your bad kitchen habits?" the teacher scolded.

Sasuke only grinned and produced an un-licked spatula, holding it out. There was a brief contest of wills, which the teacher lost, succumbing to the lure of his own cookie dough. "Naruto's been a bad influence on you, Sasuke-kun . ."

"But Iruka-sensei," Sasuke's eyes widened into fake innocence. "We have to make sure we won't be making people ill, or killing them. This is for their protection."

Gaara paused in his licking, then figured Sasuke must be. . . what was that word? Oh yes, kidding. He was kidding with the teacher. Much like when Kankuro would say things just to get a reaction out of Temari.

Iruka wasn't falling for it though. "You know, I am glad that the whole process of you coming back managed to get that gigantic pike out of your rear, but honestly, Sasuke-kun, this village already has a Naruto . . ."

Gaara had gotten as much of the dough off his hands as he could without breaking the few social mores he knew. When he had become Kazekage, Temari had grilled him on certain points of etiquette, and one of the things he remembered was "Do not stick your tongue out in front of other people." While he figured he was probably able to get more dough, that would entail sticking out his tongue in front of Sasuke and Iruka-sensei, and while he didn't think Sasuke would mind all that much, he probably should be respectful of the sensei's kitchen. So, instead of getting the rest of the dough, he stood up, walked to the sink, and washed his hands. He couldn't help the small frown as he did, though, because that dough had been strangely delicious, and he did want more. He dried off his hands and returned to his seat.

"See, Sasuke-kun, Gaara's got better manners than you, and he's never made cookies before. We're trying to teach him about Christmas, but it looks like he could teach you about behaving like a civilized being."

Iruka winked at Gaara where Sasuke wouldn't see. Gaara was a bit shocked, because no one had ever winked at him before. But it seemed that Iruka-sensei was trying to include him in the discussion, and was inviting him to join in with teasing Sasuke. It took him a moment to think of something.

"Well," he ventured a bit hesitantly, "I suppose roughing it in the wild for all those years with that snake-person would tend to de-civilize a person."

There was silence as Iruka and Sasuke tried to reconcile the idea of Gaara and teasing. Sasuke recovered first. "That fancy priss? Gah, people think I'm girly, but that guy was a princess. . . everyday I expected to come across a secret cupboard with a little porcelain tea set and a bunch of plushies. . ."

Iruka was saved by the beeping timer, and Gaara smiled. "That's horrific and cute all at once."

"Tell me about it. He was such a freaking drama queen, too. One morning he woke up, and found a gray hair. One. You would have thought all nine Bijou were knocking at the door the way that man freaked out."

Gaara drew breath to reply, was stopped when he noticed the smell of the kitchen. Turning around in his chair, he saw the teacher placing each cookie onto a cooling rack. Iruka saw him looking.

"Give them a moment to cool. I'll get some milk and then they should be safe to enjoy.

A few minutes later, Gaara was staring at a plate with three cinnamon sprinkled sugar cookies and a tall glass of milk. Sasuke and Iruka were watching him, the latter with an encouraging smile. Cautiously, he raised the cookie to his mouth.

It was because they were both ninja, and both watching avidly, that they caught the exact moment when Gaara ceased -- for just a moment-- to be the Terror of Suna, former Kazekage and current Ambassador to Konoha. In that moment, the years were stripped away and Gaara was suddenly five years old again, eyes wide with the discovery of something completely wonderful and amazing.

On instinct, he sipped the milk to wash the cookie down, and thereby discovered one of the more sublime comforts of the world—cookies and milk. Sasuke kept his excitement to himself, allowing himself one smug thought. Mission: Cookies, accomplished! In celebration, he dug into his own plate as well. He stopped though when he saw Gaara's smile disappear.

"It's too bad Naruto won't be around to enjoy any of these, " the ambassador said.

Iruka gave a crooked grin. "Oh, don't worry about Naruto. I made a small batch yesterday and packed a small bag for him. I made Kakashi swear he'd give them to Naruto, and to make sure, I gave Kakashi his own bag, too."

Gaara's small smile was fleeting. "I've never been the person left behind, before. I think I'm. . ." he placed his hand over his midsection, as though to still unseen butterflies. "I think I'm worried." His frown was pronounced. "I know he's a good ninja, but I'm still. . . nervous . . ."

Iruka put down his milk with a smile. "I would say it gets easier, but that would be a lie. Every time Kakashi goes on a mission, I drive myself and everyone else insane with my fretting. Even though I know he's more than able to care for himself, I also know the grim reality of our profession. That part of why we tend to be such a close-knit bunch around here." He reached out and took Gaara's hand in his, reaching for Sasuke with the other.

"You and Sasuke are in the same situation-- you're both young men of action, but this time you have to just trust that he'll come back." He brought their hands together. "In the meantime, all three of us will distract ourselves by making sure that Naruto and Kakashi have an excellent homecoming. And when that fails, we'll break out the sake and get drunk and act silly. . ."

"And sing?" Gaara's smile was small and just a little twisted.

Iruka and Sasuke snickered. "So, you heard about that?"

"Hn," the sand nin smirked. "It will be good for the villages, despite what those out-of-touch councils think. And . . . she smiles when she looks at him. I used to wonder what that smile meant, but I think I've figured it out now."


	3. Frosting

Gaara was excited. This in itself was not a new experience for him, but excitement about any non-violent activity _was_ relatively new. He was still happily surprised that there were things that engaged his attention that did not involve blood, gore, and at least _somebody_ dying.

Things like eyes, either bright, shining cerulean or dark, smoldering black. Things like bright orange jackets, or navy blue yukatas. Things like going back to Iruka-sensei's to learn how to make more kinds of cookies. This was a great thing to learn, that there were varieties of cookies, different flavors, shapes, colors and textures, as numerous as the birds in the sky. Gaara was convinced that the inventor of the cookie had been a genius to create such a flexible, portable delicacy.

He had spent the morning with the Hyuga girl, helping her further develop her unique and very effective style. The first time they'd trained together, she'd been painfully shy, but resolute. Lately, though, she came with a grin, ready to dance with his sand. Now, he and Sasuke were going to Iruka-sensei's house to _frost_ cookies. Apparently, there were a whole sub-genus of cookies that were used as both art and yummy snack. And learning this was, for Gaara, quite exciting.

They were walking past the outer walls of the Inuzuka estate when a shout interrupted their quiet.

"Akamaru! What has gotten into you?" This was all the warning they had before a large white dog leapt through the gate, running straight at Gaara. " _Akamaru!_ "

It was a measure of Gaara's growth that the sand didn't attack the overly friendly canine when the dog jumped up on him and started licking his face. Gaara scowled and held his hands in front of his face to ward off the long, slobbering tongue.

Sasuke was trying very hard to not laugh out loud, but between Gaara's faint disgust and Kiba's understandably panicked face, there was quite a lot to laugh at.

"Do I taste good?" Gaara asked, trying to understand why the dig insisted on licking him.

"Um, no" Sasuke managed, still amused by Kiba's whimpering. "That's how dogs demonstrate affection. It means he likes you."

Gaara's hands dropped in surprise. _Likes?_ Animals, as a general rule, and especially domesticated creatures, didn't like Gaara. They either ran in the opposite direction, or hissed and snarled until he moved on. This was yet another something new.

Akamaru, seeing an opening, leapt up once again, this time targeting the neck, and finding the target when Gaara stifled a small giggle. "Am I supposed to lick him back?"

Sasuke lost his battle against laughter, and indulged in a snicker. Kiba managed to lift his jaw off the pavement. "Um, er, _no_. You'd get, um, dog fuzz on the tongue. . ." he glanced distractedly at the chortling Sasuke, and tried valiantly to gather at least one coherent thought. "He, er, he likes it if you scratch him behind the ears. . .yeah, just like that. . ."

Gaara scratched carefully, watching Akamaru's reaction for any signs of distress. But the dog's face seemed to be grinning as he leaned into Gaara's hand, his tail was moving swiftly back and forth, and Gaara was sure that he'd read somewhere that dogs moved their tail like that when they were happy.

Kiba's head tilted when he noticed Gaara was smiling.

"Hey, Sasuke," he whispered. "Since when does Gaara like dogs?"

"I don't think he ever _didn't_ like dogs. I guess he just never met any like this. . ."

" . . . So, where were you headed?"

"Ah, over to Iruka's. Gaara discovered that he likes cookies, so Iruka's going to teach him how to make his cut out cookies and buttercreame frosting -- wanna come?"

"Huhn." Kiba watched his dog and the ambassador for a moment. "Yeah, why not? Iruka's cookies are awesome, so I wouldn't mind a chance at a few myself . . .Oi! Akamaru! Let's go get some cookies from Iruka!"

The school teacher was mildly surprised that there were two additions to their little party, but he didn't mind. Kiba might be useless at baking, but at least Akamaru would ensure that there was no need to sweep up crumbs.

An hour later, they were all gathered around Iruka's kitchen table, sorting through piles of cookies and bowls of icing in every imaginable color. Gaara was patiently working on a "boy" shaped cookie with green and orange, when he spoke next.

"So, dogs lick people as a sign of affection, correct?"

Kiba nearly dropped his "bell" cookie. "Yes, that's what they do."

"But people don't lick dogs, they scratch them . . ."

"Well, that or pet them, but you're right about us not licking them." Kiba could see that Gaara was slowly coming around to a point, and was curious as to what it might be.

"But people," the ambassador continued " _do_ lick each other, right? They lick each other's tongues."

It was right at that moment that Kiba decided he was simply having a very realistic but bizarre dream. Because surely, the former Kazekage and one-man sandstorm had not just said. . . _that_.

Gaara mistook the incredulous looks around the table. "I'm sure I've seen it. . . it's hard to tell, sometimes, because the lips get in the way, but I'm sure I saw it. . . perhaps I was mistaken?"

Iruka gathered himself. "Well, no, not exactly mistaken, no. . .that was kissing that you saw. People who love each other kiss each other. . . like that. . ."

This didn't seem to help Gaara's confusion. "But when Sasuke kisses me, we don't lick each other. . .it's just, you know, lips. . ."

And it was at this point that Kiba decided that this dream was realistic, kinda bizarre, but funny as hell. "When—when-- haha! Sasuke, you _p-puppy_! You haven't gotten beyond _that_? _Yet_? Man, _listen_ , you've got a _rep_ to uphold, Mr. Bedroom-eyes! Get with the program!"

Gaara generally liked Kiba. Like with Naruto, there was a raw honesty in the other man that, in Gaara's experience was extremely rare, and was something he appreciated. However, sometimes such honesty was perplexing, because he didn't know what was so amusing with what he'd said.

Sasuke wasn't amused either. "This is all rather new for Gaara, so I thought I'd take it slow. We have nearly a month to get ready for Naruto, and some things we can't practice ahead of his return and hoped-for agreement, so we can take some time with things like kissing."

"Don't tell me," Kiba was trying—and failing-- to restrain his chuckles. "you've gone and written up a schedule somewhere, like your anal-retentive self would, that says 'Day One: Hold hands. Day Two: Kiss on cheek. Day Three: kiss on lips, no tongue. . .'"

Sasukes scowl and glance through the kitchen window was answer enough.

"You did! You _dog_ , you actually planned and wrote a month-long seduction!" Kiba had somehow fallen out of his chair and onto the floor. "Wow, man, that's. . . just, _wow_. . . I gotta send this to Jiraiya-sama, he'd love it. . ."

Gaara wasn't sure what was wrong with sitting down and planning something. It seemed like a very sensible thing to do. But then, Kankuro had always said that when romance was involved, sense rarely had anything to do with anything.

"Iruka-sensei," he began again. "Do you ever kiss Kakashi like that?" Absently, he wondered if there was a poison in the icing, because he didn't know why Kiba would suddenly go from full-out laughter to . . . _giggling_ . . . like that.

Iruka had been hoping to be left out of this particular conversation, but he also felt really bad for the young man who didn't even know about proper kissing. He fidgeted with the "bell" cookie he'd been icing.

"Yes, Kakashi and I love each other, and so we _do_ kiss like that when we're at home."

"And after hours in the mission room," came a voice from beneath the table. " _And_ on top of Hokage Monument, _and_ at the third training ground on alternating Tuesdays, _and_ behind the Academy after school, _and_ \--"

"Kiba! Bad Boy! No cookies for you!" Iruka slapped the top of the table, red-faced and scowling with embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry, sensei. . . I'll try to be good. . ."

Gaara was still thinking things over. "So," he mused aloud. "This type of kissing that involves tongues. . . I can kiss Sasuke like that, and Naruto, right?"

Sasuke and Iruka nodded, the latter still embarrassed, but trying to be the mature one at the table. Garra took some purple icing for the "star" cookie he was now working on. "But, I can't kiss, say, Kiba like that, right?"

"Not unless you want me to gut him. . ." Gaara looked over, and saw that Sasuke had suddenly become very serious.

"No, no. . ." Gaara said, spreading the icing carefully. "That would make Akamaru sad, and he's a good dog."

The newly re-seated Kiba looked wounded. "Geez, I can feel the love. Yeah, don't kill me because it'll make my dog sad. . . sheesh . . ."

Gaara looked back to Kiba with a small smile. "You're okay, too. Besides, I don't really want to lick you anyway, I was just using you as an example. . ."

"Oh, well then. . ." Kiba rolled his eyes and picked up a new cookie.

"So," Sasuke purred into Gaara's right ear. "Is that something you'd like to try?"

Gaara turned to say that yes, he was somewhat interested in trying such a thing, but the words didn't have anywhere to go, because Sasuke was _right there_ , and his lips were already on his and. . . this was even better than the kisses they'd had before.

The purple star cookie fell from nerveless fingers, and it didn't matter that he was getting purple icing on Sasuke's shirt, or that Sasuke was getting red icing on his jaw, or that Iruka was staring at them with such wide eyes, because this was so very, _very_ nice. On instinct, Gaara closed his eyes, and found out that things got even better without sight to distract him.

"Oh _my_. . ." Kiba muttered, staring at the floor show he and his former teacher were getting. "That's quite a kiss. . ." he looked down to see his cookie reduced to crumbs, blue frosting all over his fingers. _Heh_. He thought.

Gaara was feeling a bit dazed when Sasuke finally pulled back, only to lick up the icing along his jaw.

"So," the Uchiha murmured. "What do you think of that kind of kissing. Would you like to do it again?"

"Uhm," Gaara swallowed. Then he answered without words, absently noting that the frosting tasted very good, indeed.

* * *

Kakashi woke silently just as the sun was rising, automatically sensing the watchful presence of Naruto a few feet above him, the scent of roast rabbit in the air. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Naruto's face popped into view, munching on a steaming haunch.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the unusual term of endearment. While he knew the other ninja was a hyper-active morning person, he'd never called him that.

"Look!" Naruto pointed to his hair. "You've got frost at the tips of your hair. It's . . . pretty . . ."

And it was so. There, at the ends of his silver strands, was sparkling frost. And it was, as the other had said, _pretty_.

"This does not go in the mission report." He spoke. "And if I hear about this from anyone other than Iruka--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, a thousand years of pain and all that. We caught some rabbits this morning and I made some coffee, want some?"

Well, that explained the fang marks in the rabbit currently keeping warm over the embers.

"Hn." Naruto correctly understood that as a "Hell yes!"

Still. Frost. In his hair.

No wonder he was feeling cold.

. . .

He was really starting to miss his Iruka. 


	4. Sprinkles

Gaara and Sasuke's kiss finally broke when Sasuke accidentally knocked over a jar of multi-colored sprinkles.

"Sasuke!" Iruka's eye was twitching in irritation. "Don't waste my precious sprinkles!"

Sasuke pulled back from Gaara, and finally noticed that his sleeve had caught one of the jars on the table, spilling a rainbow of sprinkles over cookies and table.

"Hn. My bad." he said, seeing just a little more mess than before.

Iruka sighed, trying hard to contain his temper. "Let me explain, Sasuke-kun. These sprinkles I have are not ordinary sprinkles. I have them specially imported from the Land of Birds, where they are made each individually made by monks who have trained several years to be able to make them. The sugar is harvested from the southern area of the River Country, but only on the full moon. At the half moon the canes are processed, and only on the new moon can the sprinkles be formed with that sugar, along with several other secret ingredients, using a recipe that has been orally passed down generation to generation for over three thousand years!"

"All that for _sprinkles_?" Sasuke was clearly dubious.

A vein popped in Iruka's forehead. "Yes. They are special sprinkles, the best sprinkles in the entire world, with unrivaled flavor and texture. And each jar is worth an entire paycheck. _Do not waste them!_ "

Kiba leaned down to the table and sniffed them. "Hmmm, the brown ones are chocolate. . .yummy. . ." he picked one up and put it on his tongue. "Not bad. But then, I'm not the connoisseur Iruka-sensei obviously is . . ."

Gaara distractedly picked up some sprinkles, and pressed them into the icing on a cookie. Struck with an idea, he picked up one of the heart shaped cookies, covered it in plain white icing, and then put the cookie icing side down into the pile of sprinkles on the table.

"Iruka, they're just sprinkles. We'll clean them up, alright?" Sasuke might have been able to say something worse, but Kiba was hard pressed to think of what that might be.

"Just . . . sprinkles? _Just?!_ "

Gaara looked pleased with his multi-colored cookie, and showed it to Kiba with a smile, both men deciding to ignore the yelling going on around them. Kiba finished piping Shikamaru's name onto the reindeer cookie he was finishing.

"Why is the deer's nose red?" Gaara asked, pointing to the piece of candied cherry Kiba had stuck on the cookie's "nose."

* * *

It was starting to rain. Not much, just sprinkles through the branches, but that didn't matter much. It was bad enough that he'd woken up to frost in his hair, now he was getting damp, and running through the trees wasn't warming him much.

He was cold, dammit.

He looked up, and saw that the clouds were gettting darker, which meant they wouldn't stay with sprinkles for long. His companion seemed to be sharing his thoughts.

"Ne, Kakashi, how much longer?" the blond asked.

"We should be at our meeting point soon. Hopefully, before this rain gets much worse. At least we'll be indoors, and this place has great hot cocoa to warm us up."

"Awesome!" Naruto sped up, eager to get out of the weather.


	5. Hot Cocoa

The shouting had finally finished, right about when Gaara and Kiba had put the finishing touches on the last of the cookies. All the sprinkles were cleaned up—none wasted, to Iruka's relief-- and the icing pretty much all used.

Sasuke was standing over a pot on the stove, making hot cocoa for everyone, stirring together melting chocolate and milk.

"Kiba," the teacher began. "You playing with the orchestra this year?"

Kiba grinned. "You bet! I've got a full drum kit now, and we've finally got some timpani, it's gonna be awesome!"

"Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum. . ." Sasuke muttered over the pot.

"That's my song!" Kiba crowed.

Gaara was intrigued. "There's an orchestra here?"

"Mm, yeah, the Konoha Symphony Orchestra." Iruka answered. "They put on a couple concerts a year, one always in the Christmas season. Kiba's one of their percussionists."

"Are they all ninja?" Gaara asked, impressed.

"Well, no. It's a mix of ninja and civilians. Not everyone in Konoha is a ninja, after all, and those who are need something in addition to training to occupy their time between missions. So, some decided to join the orchestra. Like Kiba, here. Konohamaru plays trumpet, and Sasuke has been known in the past to lend his piano skills, though not. . . _recently_." Iruka's slight grimace implied that Sasuke hadn't played in public since before he'd left. "Hinata played flute when she was younger, but she and some of the other girls are putting together a small dance troupe-- I'm sure she must have mentioned it at some point during your sparring. . ."

Gaara nodded, remembering the excitement of the white-eyed young woman at the prospect of dancing for fun. From what he seen of the way she could dance through his sand, he wagered she'd be at least as good as his sister. Maybe, though he doubted, better.

"You play anything?" Kiba asked, having noticed Gaara's interest. "I know your brother has that guitar. . ."

Gaara fidgeted. "I sometimes play violin. I had to teach myself, though, so I don't know if I'm any good. . ."

Sasuke looked up. This was new, he hadn't known that his soon-to-be-fiance had any musical inclinations. He quickly turned his attention back to the cocoa, though. It was nearly ready, and he didn't want to scorch it. Giving it a few more stirs with the wooden spoon, he nodded with satisfaction, turning the burner off, and carefully pouring the rich liquid into the four mugs on the counter next to the stove.

"So, does your sister play anything?" Kiba asked, wondering if the musical inclinations were a family thing.

Gaara shook his head. "Not really. Sometimes castanets, or zills, or even a tambourine on occasion, but no, she usually dances while Kankuro and I play. . ."

Kiba mentally filed that under _Things to Tell Shikamaru at Some Point_. "Waitaminute . . ." his eyes grew wide as he absently accepted a mug from Sasuke. "I've seen some of those dances your desert women have. She dances _those_?!Oh, and with her skills with a fan, there are also those _other_ dances. . ."

Iruka blushed as he realized what Kiba was referring to.

"Yes, but usually the. . . _tamer_ dances." Gaara gave a slightly wicked smile. "She's told the ladies of the village that she will now only dance _those other_ dances for one person."

Sasuke sat back down. "Shikamaru is one lucky bastard," he remarked, sipping from his mug carefully.

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. "You already have one of the Sand Siblings." He said. "For that matter," he turned back to Kiba "So do you! So stop thinking about my sister like that."

Kiba blanched, suddenly realizing just how dangerous fantasizing about the Kazekage could be—especially in front of her formerly psychotic, still extremely dangerous little brother. "I'm not thinking about her like that! I swear! I'm a good boy!"

"Hm." Gaara sampled his mug, surprised at the rich, velvety texture of the drink. "I doubt that."

* * *

Between the Great Nations of Fire, Wind and Earth, there are a series of small buffer states, some with their own small hidden villages, some without. In one of the small countries without a hidden village, located where the borders of the three nations would have otherwise intersected there is a vast, ruined city called the City of the Dead. It is a cursed place, where no living being dares walk, although the dead are said to still bustle through the empty, ruined streets on long forgotten business.

To the southwest of this city is the small, ancient town of Herushi. It was famous for its chocolate, and all the inns and taverns in the town served what was universally agreed to be the best hot cocoa anywhere in the known world. But the best of these establishments was long recognized as the the inn called The Exile's Rest, where civilians and ninja from all nations would sit peaceably, drinking cocoa by Madame Kaoru's warm hearth, and for a short time forgetting the various disputes and situations from the outside. And so, it was the best place for negotiations and simply getting out of bad weather.

It was, Naruto thought, so nice to finally get out of the cold, soaking rain. They had arrived a few hours ahead of their contact, and so were able to get dry and, more importantly, warm before they had to worry about being mysterious, imposing Konoha ANBU.

Being warm and dry was much better when getting critical information, he absently reflected, as their contact walked into the little room they'd rented for a few hours from Madame Kaoru. He leaned forward, filling the three little mugs from the same pot of cocoa. Sitting back, he hooked his thumb under the chin of his mask, pulling it forward just enough to allow him to enjoy the beverage without revealing anything to the man now sitting across from them.

It was unusual for another ninja to be the one sitting across from them-- even their ally Suna usually took care of their own problems with their own ANBU. That the man across from them openly wore a hitai-ate from Rock was, while not unheard of, certainly a cause for at least a little concern. As was the fact that one his his arms was in a sling.

The man seemed very aware of the unusual nature of this meeting. He also knew that the masked men across from him would not speak first.

"ANBU of Konoha," he bowed from his seat. "I am Mamoru, a Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Rock." He straightened, attempting to look the ANBU in the eyes, but not managing to lock on to the shadows behind masks. It was as if there were no eyes, no faces behind the masks, just yawning voids of nothingness. He shivered.

"My master, the Tsuchikage, asks that you under take an important mission, for the security not only of the Land of Earth, but of Air, Fire, and all other known lands. Normally, we would take care of this ourselves, but our numbers have never been as great as Konoha's, and now, the Village Hidden in the Rocks may not survive another year. We no longer have anyone to spare to undertake this mission, and we know from your dealings with Suna that you are trustworthy."

Kakashi shifted. "For nearly a century, Rock has done everything it could to weaken, undermine, or outright destroy Konoha." he growled. "Your people have openly aided and abetted our enemies, and never once has a Tsuchikage deigned to answer any of the Hokage's repeated invitations for a treaty. What has changed that any Leaf nin should trust a Rock?"

Mamoru sighed, nodding in wretched agreement. "Everything you say is true. But the new Tsuchikage desires the peace Konoha has honored with Suna, and will treat honorably with her people."

Kakashi pursed his lips, inwardly proud at the exclamation of surprise from Naruto that _hadn't_ happened. "The _new_ Tsuchikage?"

"He was installed only last week. The old one died in the same blast that killed half our village, and disabled most of the others." He gave a self deprecating chuckle and gestured to his cast and sling. "I was not sent because I am a great representative of my village, but because I was the least injured." He gave a weary sigh.

"The blast was caused a man with a traveling show. He had a device that he said would show everyone something amazing. I was not able to go because I had guard duty. My back was to the explosion when it happened, but it still threw me quite a ways off the wall. When I came to, the village was barely there, a large crater where most of it used to be, and bodies everywhere. . . among them, our old Tsuchikage.

"Since then," he reached into a shirt pocket and drew out a map. "there have been several more explosions in the Land of Earth, each one roughly the same size, if a bit smaller." His finger traced an line through the map where the explosions were marked, starting just north of the border from the City of the Dead to the Southeast, and ending at the base of the Northern Range. "Our request is that you find the man responsible and kill him, before he can do much more damage."

Kakashi leaned over the map, feeling Naruto do the same. The other ANBU reached forward, pointing to a place ahead of the string of explosions, in the moutains.

"Tell me," The voice was not Naruto's, and Kakashi was surprised that _he_ had become interested in their affairs. "Is there a place in here that is unusual? A strange, deep cave that goes straight down into the earth, or a frozen lake, or odd buildings made of steel and concrete?"

Mamoru nodded, wishing the other ninja's eyes had stayed shadowed, for surely that was better than the burning, slit red that was looking at him now. "There is a frozen lake. It's cursed, no one goes there. . ."

"Cursed?" it wasn't just once voice he was hearing, Mamoru realized. There was one, at the lower range of normal for a grown man, and another beneath that, deeper, somewhat hollow-sounding, like a giant speaking in a great stone hall. Mamoru nodded again, giving up on trying to hide his nerves.

"They say a dragon—or several-- sleep beneath the ice, and if they're woken up, they will destroy the world."

"Let me guess. . . your village was hit first, keeping you from aiding the others. These other blasts were smaller, but bad enough to seriously incapacitate the people, especially going into winter."

"How did you know?" Mamoru gasped.

The burning eyes didn't blink as the other ninja sat back, but the voice used an unfamiliar word.

" _Scheisse!_ "

Mamoru had no idea was language that was from, but the meaning wasn't hard to figure out. "What language is that?" he asked.

" _Fick!"_

Kakashi shrugged. "I have no idea. But this one's always been a little odd, so no wonder he ended up in ANBU, ne?"

" _GODDverDAMMT!_ "

"Maa, maa, Kistune-san!" Kakashi made calming motions with his hands. "You're scaring the Normal. . ." he nodded in Mamoru's direction. "You know, they say talking about things helps. . ."

The red-eyed ninja didn't answer at first, reaching into a vest pocket and pulling out a small frog shaped purse.

A few gold coins dropped onto the table. "Go to Madame Kaoru, get a room. Put your things away and then come back." The second, echoing voice was fading, and the eyes were turning a purple shade, but Mamoru didn't need to be told twice.

There was a small silence after he left.

"Naruto. . ." came the near whisper.

Naruto removed his mask, eyes now blue, but not their normal brightness. "Kakashi. . . there are things worse than demons in this world. Things that even Kyuubi fears. He showed me, a bit." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "He's afraid that this guy is trying to wake those things up."

"The dragons beneath the frozen lake?" Kakashi asked. "How?"

Naruto scowled. "They're not dragons, first of all. They're old, old weapons from the ancient days, from around the time Kyuubi and his kin first came into existence. Weapons strong enough to reshape the world, or destroy it utterly. As for his method. . . No human can get through all the ice and the mile of solid rock these weapons are under. But a demon can, and it looks like this guy somehow found out how to create them. . ."

"Them being. . . demons? Is that even possible?" Kakashi was getting a real bad feeling about this mission.

Naruto gave a soft snort, his irises shading to lavender. "Not as big as the Bijou, not anymore at least. But, based on what he's done, he might be able to make a small one. It would be enough to get to the weapons, at which point concerns about little demons would become real silly, real fast."

Kakashi wondered how a person had come across such knowledge, but knew it didn't really matter. Somehow, this guy _had_ , and fortunately, the only person with access to the same information was sitting right next to him. Better to ask something useful.

"How do we stop this from happening?"

Naruto slipped his mask back on. "We kill him. That's pretty essential, but it may not be enough. We'll need a miracle to keep a demon from being set loose, one that would likely go straight for those weapons even if we kill our guy."

"What sort of miracle?" Kakashi asked.

"The literal kind." Naruto drew breath to say more, but at that moment, Mamoru returned.

He was relieved to see that the burning eyes of the ninja on the left had faded back to their relatively less disturbing shadows, and both ANBU seemed calm again. He sat to await their decision. Again, it was the one on the left who spoke, his voice perfectly normal.

"Mamoru, in the morning, return to your village. Tell your Kage that we accept this mission, and will take care of the man who has caused such trouble to the Land of Earth. But, even if we are successful in our assigned mission of killing this man, it may not be enough to save your country from what might come, so you must also tell him, and everyone you meet, this very important thing--"

Mamoru leaned forward, attentive.

"What you must tell everyone," Naruto continued. "Is that they must, absolutely _must_ , hold on to hope. They must not give into their understandable grief, rage, and despair, for that has been his design all along. They must hope, and pray for miracles. And perhaps, will all our efforts, all the Earth will be saved."

Mamoru sat back with a sneer. "Hope? Miracles? No offense, but, are you _serious_? Winters in our country are much harder than in yours . . . _everyone_ in those villages _is going to die_ before spring comes. They will freeze or starve to death, because the damage has been too great, no one has anything they can give to help anyone out. What hope is there to hold to?" he spat the last, scowling and looking away.

Beneath the mask, Naruto smiled. "You know, the former Kazekage died once during his term. He was dead for several hours before being brought back right before my eyes. If there is one thing I know, it is that there is _always_ hope. So long as you're breathing, and sometimes, even when you're _not_ , there's still hope. We ninja are told to leave such sentiments behind, but such thinking never made the world a better place."

Naruto sighed, sipping his cooled cocoa. "I know it's hard. But . . . look, I've never been a big fan of Christmas, but I hear that hope has something to do with this time of the year, and that miracles come a little easier in these days. Maybe that's a hope you can hold. . ."

After the Rock nin left, Naruto took the mask back off, giving an apologetic glance to his senior. "Hey, um, sorry about sorta, taking over there . . ."

Kakashi's eye creased in a smile. "Don't worry about it. You're old enough, and since your companion in there knows a hell of a lot more about what's going on than I do . . . speaking of which, are we going straight to this lake? Or does he have a better idea?"

Naruto's eyes unfocused, glazing lilac and slightly slitted. "No, we gotta go to the City of the Dead first, see if the people there can give us any better information. Kyuubi says he hopes the explosive devices were all this guy took, but we'll need to find out there."

"But. . ." Kakashi looked at Naruto askance. "No one lives there. Who are we gonna pump for information?"

The other grinned, lips slightly darker than usual. "I never said they were alive. . ."


	6. Family

Temari looked out over Suna through the windows of her meeting room. Kankuro joined her, knowing they were both thinking about their little brother.

"They should be going through the official ceremony right now," she said. "I hope it goes well."

"It's so stupid," Kankuro groused. "Why do they have to get permission from the whole damn village just to _propose_ marriage? No one else has to. . ."

Temari gave a wry smile. "Because Uchiha, although a former traitor and exile, is still the last representative of one of their most powerful clans, because Naruto still has that demon, and because our little brother is the ambassador from a foreign power. If they don't observe the strictest formalities, it could cause trouble. As it is. . ."

Kankuro sighed. As it was, it still wasn't a sure thing, even with the greatest respect for the strictest traditions. The Konoha village council was about as flexible as Suna's, which itself was about as flexible as marble.

"That said, Gaara-kun does have a way of getting what he wants, and that Sasuke has shown the same sort of single-minded dedication and stubbornness." He mused aloud. "The council would need some pretty convincing arguments, which I doubt they'd have, to say no without it becoming a diplomatic incident."

Temari chuckled. "I'm afraid neither the Hokage or myself would have much sympathy for the objectors should such a thing happen. . . I'm just surprised our council didn't raise more of a fuss than they did. . ."

"Temari. . ." Kankuro sighed. "You told them it was already accomplished, and threatened to tell Gaara who the objectors were. They may be old and stiff-necked, but they aren't suicidal . . .and the giant iron fan you were holding might have helped too . . ."

She grinned. "And they thought I'd be easier to handle than Gaara. What a bunch of idiots. . ."

* * *

Kakashi looked up at the cloudy sky as he and Naruto raced northeast through the trees toward the City of the Dead. Today was _that_ day. He hoped things were going well back in Konoha for Sasuke and Gaara. He hoped Iruka remembered to take that letter. He also hoped that someone got pictures of Iruka in formal robes.

All their planning would be for nothing if some asshole like Hyuga fouled it all up.

Of course, he also needed to make sure that Naruto got back in time for Christmas, which was looking to be a bit more troublesome than originally planned. But, he'd promised Iruka, so they'd not stop to sleep the entire way back if that's what it took.

Gah, why did someone have to pick _this_ Christmas to try to end the world? Even the thought was enough to justify homicide. . .

* * *

Iruka was hard pressed to restrain a laugh. He was so very, very glad he was around to see this finally happen. Even better, he was seated right next to the Hokage at an official function in front of the entire village council, most of the ranking ninja, and two scribes busily writing down everything that was happening.

Schadenfreude was underrated.

Years before, when Hinata had been a pre-genin in his class, her father -- arrogant prick!-- had walked into his office and demanded that he focus on increasing his daughter's aggression.

"She's too gentle, too shy," the man had said. "I cannot have a daughter that is so soft. If she is to be head of the clan, she must be more ruthless!"

Iruka, who suspected he knew more about women than Hiashi, for all that he himself was gay, had calmly put down his pen after grading one last paper, and said quietly, "One day, Hyuga-san, she will be everything you desire . . . and when that day comes, you will regret it."

And now, to Iruka's delight, that day had come, and he was able to witness it. He felt he should remind the Hyuga of his prediction.

"Ah, see, I told you this would happen, Hyuga-san. Your little girl has become everything you desired, and now, I think, you regret it."

Hiashi would have responded, if he was able, but Hinata's fingers were still in the same position in her lap, completely immobilizing her father, allowing him only to breathe and blink. She smiled sweetly from her position kneeling behind him, next to Neji.

"For the record," she said in her soft voice, glancing over to where Moegi and Udon were working as official scribes. "It should be known that my honorable father speaks only for himself in that matter, and not for the entire clan. Neither myself, nor my dear cousin, have any objection to the proposed marriage. Therefore, Hyuga-clan has no objection to the proposed marriage. Indeed, so long as Naruto himself accepts the proposals, then Hyuga-clan will give their full support to Gaara-san and Uchiha-san."

Iruka was relieved. Of all the people who could have totally messed up their plans, Hiashi Hyuga had been at the top of his list. But Hinata, bless her, had taken care of that quite handily. This would hopefully teach her father that his little girl was far more resourceful and clever than he'd ever imagined.

Tsunade was impressed as well. "I am glad," she said dryly. "That Hyuga-clan has no objections to the proposed marriage between Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. I am curious, however, as to how this rather unexpected coup took place." Her look to Hinata's fingers was quite pointed.

Neji smirked. "What my honorable uncle had not bothered to learn about his daughter is that, although she lacks her father's strength, she has honed the precision of her jutsu's to the point that even our Byakugan can not see them. In her sparring with the Ambassador," he nodded to Gaara. "she leaned to stiffen the chakra whips she'd developed in her own style. Combined with the extraordinary detail that her eyes can see, she can use one of these stiffened whips like a very fine, very long senbon. She can completely disarm and immobilize almost any opponent from a distance."

Gaara nodded. "I will admit," he said, "That the first time she used this attack on me, I was quite intimidated. I could no longer control the sand, and she had only to move a finger to accomplish this."

Sasuke graced the elder Hyuga with a smirk. "Iruka-sensei, when we were children, used to ask us which was stronger, the oak or the willow. We always said the oak, and we were always wrong. I understand now that when the storm comes, the oak shatters in the wind, but the willow bends, and survives. Your daughter reminds us of this wisdom, today."

"Well put," Tsunade said, trying—and failing—to not smirk herself at the Hyuga's predicament. Hinata, feeling generous, moved a finger slightly, allowing her father to speak.

"Hinata!" He snarled. "Release me! How dare you—"

"Silence!" Tsunade managed to restrain herself from slapping the man. "When Hinata first protested your earlier words, did you or did you not tell her that until she challenged you, she had no right to speak?"

Hiashi gave a curt nod.

"So now that she has challenged you, and defeated you, it would seem she is perfectly in her right to say her piece, and silence you. As winner of the challenge, her words will carry more weight in this matter. "

"It is only. . . " His voice was calmer. "I had thought that Hinata wanted Uzumaki as her husband . . ." His barely disguised grimace gave lie to the façade of paternal concern.

Hinata's predicable blush was still as cute as ever. "While I think he would be a good husband, and I would certainly try to be a good wife for him, I do not think that we are the best match. Naruto's happiness is of great importance to me, and while I think he would be happy with me, I think he would be happiest with Sasuke and Gaara. He has loved them for so long, and they can understand him in ways I never will."

There was silence when she was finished, until Sakura jumped up with a loud "You tell 'em, Hinata!"

It took a few minutes for the Hokage to restore order after the cheers that erupted after that. Finally, though, the room full of shinobi calmed.

"Are there any other objections to this union?" Her voice made it clear that if anyone made a noise, they were liable to find themselves embedded in the Hokage monument in short order.

"Good. Then let's make sure we have everything in order."

Shizune pulled out a check list began to read. "Rings?"

Sasuke and Gaara held up three matching boxes. "Check!"

"Permission from Gaara-san's family!"

Tsunade held up a piece of paper with two signatures and the seal of the Kazekage. "Check!"

"Permission from Uchiha-san's guardian!"

Iruka held up a piece of paper with Kakashi's name at the bottom. "Check!"

"Permission from Naruto-san's representative!"

"Check for myself!" Iruke replied with a smile.

"Permission from the village council!"

There was a reluctant pause, quickly filled with the killing intent of nearly fifty ninja. The council members shifted about, muttering amongst themselves. They quieted, though, When Iruka picked up a paper clip, looked at it closely, then withdrew a glass vial of a clear, greenish-yellow liquid. A small, twisted smirk sprouted on his face, and his eyes shifted over toward the council. A twitch, a cough, a resigned sigh. "Check!" came the creaky voice of and elder.

"Approval of the ruling clans!"

"Check!" a loud shout—Chouji the loudest-- that nearly drowned out Hinata's voice of approval.

"Approval of the Hokage!"

She gave a level glare to the two men seated before her in formal robes of finely embroidered silk. "Do you both promise to make my gaki happy?"

"Whatever is in our power," they gave the formal reply in unison, "so long as it does not endanger the welfare of our village, will go toward that end."

"Hn, then I suppose I can only give one answer . . ." she paused, milking the suspense for all she could, although anyone with half a brain could predict her reply.

"Abso-goddamn-lutely!" Tsunade roared. "Now gimmee that thing so I can sign it! Sasuke Uchiha, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto! Sabaku no Gaara, Ambassador of Suna and former Kazekage! I hereby grant permission for your proposed marriage to Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato the Yondaime,"--there was a gasp from the crowd. "-- and acknowledged future Rokudaime!" She had to pause while the ninja erupted in cheers _again_. "Keep your promise, or I promise you. . ." she leaned over the table ominously, "There will be _great_ pain."

The two young men knew that she wasn't kidding, both quickly nodding in wide-eyed acknowledgment of her warning.

With a final flourish, the Hokage finished signing the papers. Moegi and Udon stepped forward, collecting the papers together with the official accounts. Copies were made of everything, two going to going to Iruka, Gaara, and Sasuke, along with one for the Hokage's personal files, one for the official community records, and one to be sent to the Kazekage in Suna.

"So," Iruka took his copy. "You guys coming over for dinner?" The room was quickly emptying of people, the council members the first to leave.

"Cookies?" Gaara asked.

"For dessert, yes. I was thinking something a bit more nutritious for the actual meal. . ."

Gaara and Sasuke exchanged a look. "We'll be happy to join you." Sasuke replied for both. "Oh, by the way, Gaara. . . " he picked up one of the boxes and flipped it open. "Will you marry me?"

Gaara smiled. "Yes." He took the box, but did not take out the ring. "But I won't wear a ring until Naruto accepts our proposal, too."

"Fair enough. . ." Sasuke tucked on box away in his own robes, then look thoughtfully at the third. "We need to keep this somewhere safe until Christmas. . ."

Gaara picked the box up, stood, and walked over to his gourd. "It'll be safe in here," he said as he dropped the box into the sand. "I do have a question for you, though, Iruka-sensei. . . what is that liquid that so scared the council?"

Iruka snickered. "Olive Oil. But, when Kakashi and I got serious, some of them objected for reasons I still don't understand. Anyway, I extracted some oil from poison ivy I'd found in the forest, and got it in their bedsheets. I soon got approval. And, as they have no idea what poison ivy oil looks like. . ."

Gaara shook his head, impressed. "And the paper-clip?"

The other returned a sly look. "I have no idea."

Gaara's eyes widened in comprehesion. "Psychological warfare. . . you must be quite good!"

Iruka managed to look modest. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_ \--" He startled when he heard the click of a cameras. "What-- Sakura?"

She grinned. "Kakashi-sensei told me I had to get pictures of everyone in their finery, and he specifically wanted some of you. He's paying me per picture. . ."

He thought on that for a moment. "Did you get Hinata's showdown with her father?" he asked.

Sakura's grin became slightly evil. "Two rolls of film!" she crowed. "And I'll be getting extra copies of those to pass around."

Iruka smiled. "Good girl," he said. He couldn't wait until his koi and Naruto read the official accounts. Kakashi would be impressed, and Naruto was likely to climb the walls in excitement for his friend. And in the meantime, Sakura's pictures would likely do wonders to keep Hiashi's ego in check.

All in all, it had been a good day.


	7. Presents

Temari looked at the man sitting across from her, taking the hitai-ate of Rock, the crutches, and cast on the left leg. Kankuro had fetched another chair for the man so he could put his leg up. The man had come with news of a new Tsuchikage, one would desired peace and alliances. He also came with tales of horrific destruction at the cusp of winter-- this prompting the plea for the end of hostilities.

On the one hand, she mused, alliances were always good things. On the other hand, only if the ally could be trusted. The alliance with Leaf worked because Konoha was basically honorable and filled with good people. Even their ninjas had an unusual streak of honesty in them, which somehow always ended up working to their advantage. And Sand-- Temari and Kankuro especially-- would never forget what they owed to the natural goodness and honor of that village. A trustworthy alliance meant peace and increased wealth for all involved. But Rock had not been very trustworthy in the past . . .

Still, Earth was, past the buffer states, the northern border, and the prospect of having that front quiet down was too good to simply throw away. She sighed.

"Here's what your Kage needs to understand. Our alliance with Konoha will not be put in jeopardy by opening relations with Rock. If Sand must make a decision between Leaf and Rock, Leaf will win. They are our allies and, if I may be so bold as to say, our friends. Moreover, if Rock breaks their word to Konoha, and reverts to their previous status quo, any and all agreements, pacts, or treaties signed by me or any of my successors will be immediately broken. Unless such time as Konoha has forfeited all pretense of honor-- a thing I cannot see happening-- we will stand with them, and they with us.

"That said, if Rock is truly seeking a new way of doing things, and keeps her honor, then an alliance can only be to the benefit of all our villages and nations. Is this acceptable?"

The man shifted. He had known that Rock's rather dishonest history would come up, but the Tsuchikage had demanded an alliance at nearly any cost.

"It is acceptable, Kazekage."

The door behind him opened, and Kankuro entered, several files in his hand.

"Kazekage," he said formally. "Here are those reports you asked for."

Temari took them and started flipping through them. "One of the benefits of having a stable, trustworthy alliance is the wonders it does for trade. We're not an agrarian nation, our climate and geography makes it difficult for us to farm much. However, Konoha and Fire have been growing surpluses, meaning we can feed not only our people better, but our flocks. We _do_ have some good grazing land. The increased health of both man and animal means we now have surpluses of our own, enough that they will start depressing the cost of things like wool come spring."

She flipped through some more reports. "You have several villages where people will be cold and hungry. We cannot send you massive amounts of food aid, but we do have abundant textiles. Likewise, our dairy goats make hearty, protein-rich cheeses, and this too has been abundant."

She set the reports down. "As a gesture of goodwill and hopes for this new alliance, Sand will send to Rock several caravans of woven wool for clothes, as well as rugs and tapestries to warm homes, and a supply of our hard-cheeses. These will keep for some time with no fear of spoilage if needed. As a personal gift from myself, a shipment of cedar from our eastern ceder groves will also be delivered to Rock, to help with the rebuilding of the hidden village. Is this acceptable?"

The man was obviously stunned. He had come in hopes of a warm meal, a bed, and a piece of paper with the Kazekage's signature. He was leaving with all that, plus material aid for his people. Of course, he realized that this would put the Tsuchikage in the Kazekage's debt, but even so. . .

Temari smirked at the man's obvious surprise. "This is the benefit of a true alliance," she said. "We help each other in times of need with what we have. I have just agreed to an alliance with Rock, you are in need, and I have a surplus that will otherwise effect wool prices. We _all_ benefit."

* * *

Sasuke opened the front door of his house to let Raido, Genma, Isumo and Kotestu enter, each carrying a large box, one labeled "clothes", the next labeled "stuff", the third labeled "kitchen", and the last labeled "scrolls." The jounin made their way to the far end of the front hall, before dropping the boxes.

"Well, Uchiha, we're done. Where's that cocoa were we promised?"

Damn but Genma was a cheeky bastard.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. "I see only four boxes. Are you sure this is everything?"

"This was it," Izumo replied softly. "The packing and cleaning last night didn't take long at all, and all the furniture came with the apartment."

"Hn." Sasuke walked into the kitchen to get their payment of Uchiha cocoa.

"Hey, you know we figured out why he always wears that hat to sleep. . ." Kotetsu offered. "Turns out his heater doesn't work, and it looks like it hasn't functioned in well over a decade. We were pretty cold last night."

Sasuke frowned. If the heater was broken, why hadn't the dobe had it fixed? He walked back out into the hall with a tray carrying four mugs of steaming cocoa. Raidou was pulling a stack of papers from the box labeled "stuff."

"We were wondering why he didn't get it fixed, and when packing his things, we found these. . ."

Sasuke traded the last mug to Raidou for the papers, seeing that they were a running account of Naruto's budget.

"That housing is subsidized. He shouldn't have been paying so much in rent . . ." Sasuke frowned.

Raidou nodded. "We noticed that, too. Also, you know how all war orphans are supposed to have a fund at the bank that they can access as soon as they reach eighteen? There was nothing in his paperwork to suggest even a savings account, much less one of the orphan trusts. Nor anything regarding any inheritance which, considering who we all just learned his father was, there should have been. . ."

"No inheritance? No bank account at all?" Sasuke's scowl was in full force. "He's a jounin and ANBU, and the council has acknowledged that he'll be the next Hokage, but these papers suggest he was living paycheck to paycheck. And what are _these_ payments?" he pointed to some large sums that seemed to be fairly regular.

"As far as we can figure," Izumo sighed. "He's slowly paying off the debts he accumulated as a pre-genin and genin. He couldn't afford his own supplies when he graduated, so he got them on credit. Naturally, his creditors saw a chance to implement outrageous interest rates, and by the time he was able to start paying it all back, he could barely pay the monthly interest, let alone much of the premium. . ."

Sasuke was not happy. No wonder the dobe only ate ramen-- it was all he could afford! "That's not interest, that usury, and that's illegal in this country." he growled. "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked, almost fearing the answer.

The four looked at each other. "Well, his next door neighbors seemed pretty okay. . ." Genma drawled. "I guess they'd figured out that he wasn't the villain a lot of others assumed, but the landlord and some of the other residents were absolute assholes. As you might have guessed by the amount demanded for rent . . ."

"Indeed." Sasuke was glad about a decision he'd made earlier. Now, he just had to wait for the Hokage to arrive, and they'd have some of this sorted out very quickly.

Two hours later he and Tsunade were sitting down to a desk in the lobby of the Konoha Central Bank, a subsidiary of Fire National Bank, and some pencil-neck had just asked how he could help them.

Sasuke swallowed his first reply – something along the lines of "Go to hell and die you smarmy bastard!"-- and instead utilized the diplomacy his father had tried to teach him.

"I would like you to take half of my assets and re-assign them to the account of Uzumaki Naruto."

The man obligingly punched a few keys at the computer, looking confused when no account information came up for an Uzumaki Naruto. With an uncomfortable looking smile, he said as much.

"No, that can't be right. . ." Tsunade replied. "Every graduate of the Academy has an account into which is deposited their various benefits such as life and health insurance. I know for a fact we've been paying these for my gaki. . . " She reached into a pocket of her green jacket. "This is the account number we have listed for him."

The man took the slip of paper and typed in the numbers, paling when he saw the results. "Th-There must be some mistake, Hokage-sama, this number is for an account that—that belongs to the bank manager."

In the dead silence that immediately followed, several people stepped out of the line for the teller, torn between jumping the man at the desk, and getting out of the building before it all went to hell.

"Is that so. . ." Sasuke's voice was cold enough to preserve the corpses that seemed likely to start piling up. "I would agree that a mistake has been made."

Tsunade actually felt bad for the man across the desk. He likely had nothing to do with his boss's perfidy. She glanced behind to see who else was in the bank.

"Shikamaru," she called to the jounin. "I'll need you to go through the records of this bank and find out exactly how much money is owed to Naruto, and where exactly all of it has been going."

Shikamaru's reply of "Tch, troublesome" was more out of habit than reluctance to do as ordered.

"Neji, you and Chouji will arrest the bank manager and take him to Ibiki for questioning-- we need to learn who else he's stolen from and how much. We'll also likely need a thorough investigation of this entire branch as well."

She turned back to the man across the desk. "You," she growled. "Will open a new account in the name of Uzumaki Naruto-- I can give you all his personal information-- and then you will do as Uchiha-sama asked you to do when we began. Is that clear?"

The man nodded his head quickly, hands shaking on the keyboard. "Yes, ma'am!"

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, forcing himself to relax, trying to remember that it was not necessarily this moron's fault that Naruto had been continually stolen from throughout his entire life.

Tsunade turned to him. "Half?" she asked.

"Gaara has a small fortune of his own," Sasuke replied. "And mixing our finances would be a bit sticky. He's not actually a citizen of our fair country, and I'm a one-time traitor. We decided that there probably shouldn't be any massive exchanges of assets between us, lest people get suspicious of something. They'll be twitchy enough about a one-time traitor and the 'demon-boy.' That's part of why I wanted you to be here for this-- your presence indicates your approval, and they're not dumb enough to challenge that."

She frowned, not wanting to ask what she felt she had to ask next. "And in the extremely remote chance that he says 'no?'" She nearly got motherly the way he face fell at the thought.

"Even then, this will be his. He's more than earned it, and I certainly won't try to use money as leverage for him saying 'yes.' " Sasuke sneered at the very thought of trying to buy someone into marriage. "I'll give him this, whether he wants the rest or not."

Tsunade smiled. Sasuke had indeed finally grown up.

It took half an hour to create the account for Naruto and transfer the funds as required. When the two left the building, they noted that a large number of ninja were closing their accounts. Sasuke took grim pleasure in knowing that the problem was likely large enough that the heads of the National Bank would have to get involved. It was no less than they deserved for screwing with his dobe.

Of course, that wasn't the end for the day. After showing Tsunade the papers from Naruto's apartment, they both took a small tour of the city, paying personal visits to each of Naruto's creditors, including the asshole landlord. At each encounter, Tsunade would blithely inspect her nails while Sasuke did the talking.

Each time, lame excuses were attempted, always answered by cold steel and Sasuke saying very quitely. "I've been a traitor once already . . ."

Invariably they noticed that the Hokage wasn't inclined to chastise the one-time traitor about his use of his katana, and soon realized that it was in their best interest to immediately write out papers declaring Uzumaki's Naruto's debts to be paid in full. In addition, the landlord quickly pledged to reimburse the ninja by donating the amount Naruto had overpaid to the orphanage, and personally promised to oversee the installation of new heating units for the entire complex.

It also helped that the confrontation with the landlord had happened in the street in front of the complex, where many of Naruto's less-than-kind neighbors were able to witness the entire thing, and were able to hear when, after dumping the landlord in his self-made puddle on the street, Sasuke proclaimed loudy to the Hokage that if he learned of one more person who'd made life rough for his dobe, he was going to read his fortune in their entrails. When she responded with helpful advice on how to do so without soiling one's clothes-- also quite loudly-- many people decided that this year was a good year to go to the south for Christmas or heck, even the entire winter.

That was about when Gaara and Lee came walking down the street.

Gaara, having heard part of the public conversation, asked, "What's this about drawing and quartering?"

He didn't say much of anything when Sasuke explained the discoveries of the morning, but Lee went into a full rant about injustice, close-minded idiots and the Bright Light of Naruto's Youth. Gaara simply stood there, nodding here and there during Lee's rant. But from the vantage point of the apartments, one could see the gourd writhing like creature in pain. And it was at _that_ point that certain people started to think that the winter trip to the south might just become a permanent retirement.

Sasuke soon led Gaara and Lee of to meet Hinata at one of the training fields, and Tsunade reluctantly returned to her office full of paperwork. Still though, the morning had been the sort of work she preferred, and they'd gotten a good amount done, so maybe Shizune would see things her way and give her the afternoon off.

Of course, she wasn't that lucky, but even so, she settled down to the paperwork with an uncustomary smile. She couldn't wait until Iruka found out about the bank situation. People thought Sasuke and Gaara could be scary.

Shizune became concerned when she heard the sadistic laughter coming from the Hokage's office. Had she gotten the tea and sake mixed up? She looked at Ton-ton, who let out a worried "Pweh!"

"I agree," she said. "This doesn't sound good at all!"

* * *

It was mid-day when Naruto and Kakshi stopped at the crest of the last hill outside the City of the Dead. Kakashi had never been to this place before, and he paused astounded at the sheer size of the crater before them, the twisted ruins bent out like the spokes of a wheel from a completely flat -- and even in this light, faintly glowing-- center.

"How big _was_ this city?" he breathed, trying in vain to take in the entire scope of the place.

Naruto shifted the bag of candles and incense he'd bought at the last village. His eyes were slits, a light magenta shade. "You want to see?" He held out a red-limned hand.

Kakshi looked at the hand warily. "This destruction was caused by just one of those weapons beneath the lake?" he asked.

"Yes. One moment there was a great city, the next, pretty much what you see here."

Kakashi nodded. "I think, then, that I do need to see, so I understand the scale of things." He took the proffered hand, and looked back.

He gasped as before his eyes, he saw how the city once was, a thousand years before. Shining towers stretched toward the sky, as though trying to touch heaven itself. Smaller buildings covered the entire valley – for once it had been – like clover in a meadow. His eyes were drawn back to the towers, counting stories until he lost count somewhere over a hundred. The tallest building in Konoha was only six stories, and they considered _it_ big. Looking closer, he saw thousands – no, millions-- _millions_ of people streaming through the streets in strange clothes doing business he knew he'd never understand.

And then, in the center of the city, a light as bright as the sun blossomed, the sound of screaming quickly silenced, and then a rush of intense heat and flame. . . and then, ruin.

Kakashi let go, trying to wrap his mind around such a great city, and such incredible devastation. "So," he shook his head, and tried again. "So, you were alive at the time?"

Naruto's head weaved in an unsure motion. "The circumstances that created me had happened some years before, in this same place. But I was really more nebulous energy at the time. Sentient and with some intelligence, but not very. . . organized. This was what concentrated and locked my energies into place. I become the vengeance their people silently swore after this happened."

"Vengeance." Kakashi repeated.

Kyuubi shook Naruto's head. "They were good people, Kakashi. Consciously, they did not believe in revenge. They were a compassionate, forgiving people, who disliked hurting people, and were more prone to helping strangers than hurting foes." He gave a wry smile. "The kit would have been perfectly home among them, and they would have loved his confidence and loyalty to his friends." He sighed.

"But, they'd forgotten the darker aspects of being human, forgot that rage and anger is perfectly natural, and necessary to survival. They would not allow themselves to act in anger, and so they suppressed their rage and their pain, forcing themselves to be ever kinder and gentler to others. But all those negative feelings have to go _somewhere_ , and so their unpledged vengeance, their rage, their pain, their grief, their knowledge, their curses and despair, all precipitated into me as I am today." He paused at this. "Or rather, me as I was before my current imprisonment."

Kakashi took a moment to think it over. "So, that's how demons are made. If enough negative energy is concentrated enough. . ."

"The negativity evolves intelligence and sentience-- a demon." Kyuubi concluded for him.

"Are there nine ruined cities?"

"Yes, actually, but not all of them resulted in a Bijou. Shukaku, for instance, came about through the cumulative effect of hundreds of thousands of smaller suicide bombings in one particular geographic area. The energy that went into his creation wasn't all that bright, but was very vehement, which is why he was always such a slavering moron. . ."

Naruto's eyes lightened to a cornflower blue. "C'mon," he said. "Kyuubi says we need to talk to one of the ghosts down there, and hopefully we'll be able to cross the city during the night."

Kakashi nodded, and followed his former student into the City of the Dead.


	8. Mittens

Iruka hadn't gone on a rampage. Or, rather, he hadn't made like ancient Pompeii and buried Konoha in pyroclastic ash and unquenchable fire. He had been in the mission room when Raidou and Genma had filled him in on the discoveries regarding Naruto, and to their surprise, there was no yelling, screaming, wall crawling, head spinning or vomiting of pea soup. There was only a calm request for names and if available, addresses.

Later, when the librarian saw Iruka by a scanner, she concluded that it couldn't be pages from an _Icha Icha_ that he was scanning, because this was _Iruka_ , after all. When Iruka later approached Izumo and Kotetsu in a bar saying "Hey, you guys are good with computers, right?" no one else thought much of it. And when Iruka bought several thousand feet of programmable Christmas lights and a trio of life sized, singing and dancing snowmen, people just thought he was getting into the holiday spirit.

So when flyers started showing up on the streets of the village showing various quickly-former pillars of the community in _very compromising positions_ , few connected it with the soft-spoken teacher. Parents, however, quickly organized boycotts, horrified by what their little ones might have been exposed to while passing the pieces of paper on the street. Of course, the manager of the Central Konoha Bank wasn't that much effected, having already been transferred into Ibiki's tender care.

But, Ibiki reflected, those snowmen in front of the apartment building were a thing of beauty. Somehow, Iruka had reprogrammed them to sing the "Asshole" song, and the lights strung across the windows of certain apartments had spelled the world out, and were choreographed to match what the three snowmen were singing. He could see it clearly from the window of his office as the lights flashed in order A, S-S, H-O, L-E, repeat, flash and sparkle.

He too had heard about the discoveries regarding that kid, and he was glad the chunin had taken it upon himself to get at least a little revenge in addition to what the Hokage and the Uchiha had done. Naruto was the only person he'd known of to get through the chunin exams just with sheer cussedness, and he couldn't help but admire that. Now, seeing again what Iruka was capable of, he remembered the odd little byplay that had happened only a few days before, when the village council had seemed like in might not approve of the ambassador and the Uchiha's request. Without even speaking, he'd managed to scare the council into allowing it, convincing Ibiki that Iruka must be skilled in psychological tactics. He wondered again if Tsunade would let him borrow the man for the interrogation of the bank manager. He was almost certain the other man would have some novel ideas to get the man talking.

It was something he was seriously considering.

* * *

Gaara blew into his cupped hands, trying to warm his fingers. Suna certainly got cold at night, but it was a dry, brisk cold, and people were usually in houses or tents by the time that happened. But here, in Konoha, it was a damp cold that saturated the bones as people went about their business, and his fingers were starting to get stiff, an unusual feeling for him. He and Sasuke were seated on a bench across the street from Naruto's former residence, admiring the handiwork of the sensei. Gaara had never heard this song before, but it seemed to be pretty well known by the passers by.

Sasuke watched as Gaara tried to warm his hands. There was something oddly adorable about the way his cheeks would puff with warm breath before it released to flow over his alabaster fingers. That was a relatively new adjective for Gaara-- in the months since Gaara had taken up his new position, Sasuke more usually applied the terms "exotic," "dangerous," and "slightly disconcerting."

But the fact was that with his blood-red hair, jade eyes, and marble complexion, Gaara often reminded Sasuke of some exotic, tropical flower. One of those jungle beauties that Orochimaru had cultivated, that were as poisonous as they were beautiful. Other times, Sasuke was reminded of the summer sunsets in Grass, where the sky went on forever, and would catch fire every evening in a brilliant display of reds, golds, and yes, even green. These were Susuke's customary similes when thinking of Gaara.

But ever since the other's discovery of cookies, there were moments when Gaara, Nightmare of the Dunes, was suddenly replaced with a five year old. In those moments, Sasuke went from wanting to ravish the man to wanting to squeeze the cuteness out of him. This, however, did tie in to the "slightly disconcerting" theme, because Uchiha's were supposed to be completely immune to any thing adorable, cute, or kawai.

Sasuke blamed Naruto, of course. He'd never even _thought_ the word "cute" until he'd seen Naruto's whiskered cheeks, still plump with the last remnants of baby fat, when they were in the Academy together.

Sasuke got a hold of himself. While he'd learned the value of humility in the past several years, he was still an Uchiha, and Uchihas did not succumb to fits of blubbering, burning moe. It simply didn't happen.

He leaned over, folding Gaara's hands in his own. "C'mon," he said. "We need to get you something to keep your hands warm."

* * *

The ruins of the city were even more impressive now that he was walking through them. It had taken several hours to walk from the hillside to the remains of the old city proper. The evidence of the vast amounts of infrastructure still left behind left Kakashi silent in awe. It had started to rain again as he and Naruto entered the city, and he saw how the little streams of water ran off the paved roads into sewers even still.

"I'm surprised that the forest hasn't taken this place over, yet. . ." he said.

Naruto stopped in front of broken stone arches. "Kyuubi says nothing grows this here, and probably won't for another ten thousand years. If we stay too long, the radiation will kill us, too."

Kakashi didn't know what "radiation" was, but he guessed it had something to do with the way the crater glowed. He followed as his former student mounted crumbling steps, and stepped beneath the arched ceiling, automatically stepping under an intact section of roof. It seemed to be some sort of ancient shrine or holy place, though far bigger than any temple or shrine he'd ever been to. Faded murals and mosaics clung stobbornly to the walls still standing, and in the far gloom he saw something resembling an altar.

He watched as Naruto knelt on the ground and unpacked the candles and the sticks of incense he'd bought, arranged them in what seemed to be a specific pattern, and lit them, the smell of sandalwood and frankincense drifting sluggishly though the air.

"Now what?" He asked.

For the first time since the Exile's Rest, Naruto looked a bit lost. "I'm not sure. I have to speak with Father O'Reilley. Father. . . Patrick O'Reilley . . ." The younger man's voice trailed off as the air before the candles shimmered, the transparent form of a man in long black robes of a foreign cut appearing and moulding itself out of the incense smoke.

"Weel, now, didn't I tell Sister Mary just a few short centuries ago that I was sure you'd be comin' back, and suren enough, here y' are!" The ghost grinned. "Though, I must admit, ye look a wee bet different than last time ye were in these parts, little fox!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly blazed with ruby fire. "Well, pops, you know how it is, possession sometimes changes a demon. You go in thinking 'Ah, here's a way to wreak more havok!', and the next thing you know, you're starting to like the people you meant to destroy. . ."

The ghost shrugged as he sat across from Naruto. "Weel, I wouldna know about tha', seein' as I'm no demon an' I never been possesed. But I know how plans sometimes change. I'd planned on bein' a rock star, but look at me, I ended up a priest." The transparent face turned toward Kakashi as the ender ninja also sat.

"An' this would be Hatake Kakashi, righ'? Suren that Obito and his da' never shut up about him, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised ye find yerself in his comp'ny . . ."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Obito and my da'?" he repeated with a slightly squeaky voice.

"Ohh, sure! Yer da and that frien' o yers, talkin' my ear off about their frien' or son and how great a ninja he is and all, you'd a thought they'd swallowed the Blarney Stone i'sself the way those two chatter on. . . t' be honest though, I never seen real live ninjas afore this, so I'm a wee bit excited, ye ken. Weel, I seen real dead ninja, o' course, but no' live uns. . ."

He turned back to Naruto. "So, what does the ol' fox demon, Naruto, and Kakashi have to talk to a poor ol' priest like me about anyway?"

Naruto's eyes had shaded back to a royal purple. "There was a man here, in the city, several weeks ago. We know he took some large explosives, either massive amounts of C4, or more likely some generic gravity bombs or things along those lines. But we need to know if it was only explosives, or any other types of weapons. . ."

The priest pursed his lips. "Aye, there was a man here round about that time, and there was a break in at the armory over at First and Ninth. . . but, as I recall, it was just explosives that were found missing."

"No chemical or biological agents?" Naruto pressed.

"Noooo, none o' those. . . I don't think he knew about them, because he walked right on past the ol' CDC offices without a second glance."

Naruto sighed. "Well, there's something to be said for small blessings at least. . ."

"What's going on, kit?" The priest was troubled enough to drop his usual accent.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "That guy took those weapons and set them off in a string of villages leading right to old Lake Mannangasockett. We think he's gonna try to make a demon to get at what's under the ice. . ."

"That would be. . .extraordinarily bad. . ." the other conceded. "Anything we can do?"

Naruto glanced over to make sure his old sensei was still part of the conversation. Kakashi ws still in shock over what the ghost had said before, but looked to be following the discussion despite that.

"Right now, even if we stop this guy from accessing the nuclear ordinance beneath the lake, he's still already done enough to create at least the potential for a new demon. Granted, not one as strong as the Tails, but a demon nonetheless. The people of Earth Country are facing a harsh winter, and several of their villages have been destroyed. All that despair and grief is going to contribute to the demon's formation unless a literal miracle happens."

He looked the priest directly in the eye. "And I mean, a classic, old school, manna-from-heaven, happy-Hannukah-style miracle. You got any of those up your sleeves?"

The ghost priest looked thoughtful. "I might just. I've got a multi-million sized congregation that refuses to move on already, I'm sure I can roust them into doing something productive. . .yeah, I've got some ideas, and as you know, I do have--" he gestured toward the sky "some pretty impressive connections. I'm sure we can pull something together."

Kakashi leaned forward. "So, you're saying you and this city can do something to save the villages of Earth?"

"Laddie," the priest gave him a confident look. "I'm a priest who died with a clean soul an' stuck aroun' to take care a those who refused ta move on. If I can't pull a miracle out of me arse, or sleeve, or the bleedin' sky, there innt anyone who _can_. Trust Father Patrick, a'right?"

Kakashi held up his hands in surrender. Far be it from him to argue with millenia-dead priests.

"So, anything else today, kit?"

Naruto twitched, looking around at the ruins. "Yeah, now that you mention it. . . this place was never de-consecrated. I can feel the sacredness running through me. . . so how come I'm not sweating blood, writhing on the floor in complete agony? Is Naruto shielding me from the effects? He's a good kid, but I didn't think it worked that way. . ."

The priest smiled. "It doesn't. Seein' as ye are a demon, ye should, as ye say, be as comfy as a snail in salt water. . . I've got a theory though, if ye want t' hear. . ."

"Lay it on me, priest."

The priest stood up and gestured for the other two to follow. He walked over to one of the faded murals. "Tell me, kit, what's this a picture of?"

Naruto and Kakashi peered at the faded colors. It seemed to be an image of two human-like figures fighting, one ugly and loosing, the other beautiful and winning.

"That's the Fall of Satan, when Michael kicked his uppity ass out of Heaven," the demon replied.

The priest nodded. "Correct. And what was that first law of metaphysics, as written in the Emerald Tablet?"

Naruto snorted. "I see you've been keeping yourself occupied these last thousand years. I believe the answer would be 'As above, so below.'"

"Right again. And what was the first law of regular physics discovered and formulated by men?"

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction." Naruto's lavender eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Therefore, if we take both these laws, and combine them with the legends of angels that fell, it suggest that demons. . .

"Demons can rise?" Naruto stared. "You're kidding me. That's your theory? That a demon can ever be something other than a demon?"

"It makes sense, doncha think? Why else would a rotten, evil bastard like yourself be concerned that some villain not set off nuclear weapons, not create more demons? Why are you helping the very people that imprisoned you? Why are you, of all creatures, helping humans and asking priests for miracles for people you've never even met? Why can ye step into a grand ol' cathedral like St. Theresa of Avila's, talk with a dead priest, and never once feel the slightest moment of discomfort? Maybe because you're not quite the demon you once were. . . maybe you're changing into something else."

Naruto's eyes reddened again. "I am a bad thing." he scowled. "I am an evil bastard, that delights in destruction and chaos and mayhem. Nothing gives me greater joy then sending somebody flying with a well-aimed right hook, except maybe lighting things on fire. No way in Hell I'm going soft."

"Ohh," the priest rolled his eyes. "I didna say a damned thing about going soft. For every angel of mercy, there's an angel of vengeance, you know that. Everyone knows that Khamael enjoys fighting as much as you do, and Michael himself is a bit of a pyro. . ."

"You're serious about this? You really think. . . you really think that one such as I could be given something like hope?" The demon's voice was filled with scorn.

The dead man's smile was gentle. "Isn't that what this season is all about?"

Naruto snorted. "As the kit says, 'Santa doesn't know my name, much less my address.'"

"Still as stubborn as ever, that's fer sure. . ."

There was a pause, before Naruto sighed, his eyes shading back to mostly blue. "Well, thanks for the help, Father. We'll leave the miracle to your capable hands and get going. We need to be on the far side of the crater by dawn, so we've got to start across soon." He walked back out into the main part of the ruin.

"Well, then, before you go, let me give you a blessing." the priest offered.

"That probably _will_ send me into convulsions," Naruto's eyes flashed lavender.

"Ah, doncha worry. Just stand still a moment--" he raised a hand over both ninjas heads.

" _Dominus custodit te ab omni malo custodiat animam tuam Dominus. Dominus custodiat introitum tuum et exitum tuum ex hoc nunc et usque in saeculum_."*

Kakashi had no idea what the strange words meant, but he'd take all the help he could get. Although, there was one thing he did need before they left.

"Anou, Father Patrick. . . I don't suppose the man left anything around that might have his scent on it?"

[*trans: "The Lord shall preserve thee from all evil: he shall preserve thy soul. The Lord shall preserve thy going out and thy coming in from this time forth, and even for evermore." _(Psalm 121:7-8)_ ]

* * *

Gaara looked at the selection of " _mittens_ ", scarves and hats before him, in a wide array of colors and patterns across a table in the orphanage. The housekeeper, a civilian named Ms. Woolsley, had been teaching the children how to knit, and they had been selling scarves, hats, and mittens through stores throughout Konoha.

He had asked Sasuke the proper method for choosing mittens, but Sasuke had said that the only things that mattered were that they were comfortable, warm, and that a person didn't find them ugly. So he passed his gaze over mittens with solid colors, stripes, zig-zags, or even kitten or puppy faces. Each pair had a matching scarf and hat. He reached down, finger caressing the surprisingly soft texture of a pine-green scarf.

"Ah," said Ms. Woolsley. "The Angora, some of the softest yarn we have. It's made from the fur of specially bred rabbits up near Water Country."

Rabbits? But it was so very soft, and would doubtless keep his hands warm, and the color reminded him of forest shadows in the summer. . .

"Do your students take commissions?" he asked, eying the kittens and puppies.

"That depends-- some things are easier than others. . ." she answered.

Gaara thought, then motioned her closer, and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Foxes, snakes,dolphins, and scarecrows. Can those be done?"

She lifted her hand to her face to hide her smile. "What the little ones can't do I can." she said. "We'll have them done by mid-month."

Gaara smiled. "And I'll take the green angora for myself. They're nice."

* * *

"Weel," the dead priest stuck a hand into a deep pocket. "He did mess up one o' his gloves when 'e busted the lock, an' left it behind." He pulled a solid item out of his transparent pocket. "Ohh, looks like he bled on it a bit. Will this do?"

Kakashi's nose twitched beneath his mask, the scent already imprinting in his mind. He carefully took out a kerchief and wrapped the glove in it, stowing it safely in a pocket. "This will do very well, thank you."

He turned back to Naruto. "Anything else before we get going?"

Bright blue eyes looked back, seeming to glow under the darkening sky. "Well, take care of any 'business' before we go. Once we start across the center, it's an all out sprint for at least six hours, no stopping for any reason."

Five minutes they were standing at the edge of the ruins, looking across the glowing green waste before them. Naruto's eyes were lavender again, and he was surrounded with Kyuubi's fiery chakra. He held out a hand toward Kakashi.

"Don't let go, no matter what. No stopping, no matter what. Do what I say, when I say, and we can pass out on the other side. Understood?"

Kakashi nodded, taking his hand. Together, they sprinted toward desolation.


	9. Decorations

Iruka puttered around his house. School had let out early today, and he was taking the time to decorate the house for Christmas. So far he'd wrapped the stair banister in lights and a pine garland, a red velvet bow with three golden bells placed at the end facing the front hall. A wreath had been hung on the front door, and poinsettias graced the front step, leading all the way to the front gate-- also hung with a wreath.

The mantel over the fireplace was also draped in garlands and softly twinkling lights. Nestled among the greens was the brass sleigh that had been his mother's, pulled by a brass reindeer. Usually, the sleigh was filled by a small doll and her sleigh load of little presents, but this year, Iruka had simply put a framed picture of Kakashi in the sleigh. It was silly, he knew, but few people argued against fits of wistfulness this time of year.

He was now moving furniture around to make room for the tree he'd be getting in a few days. The tree stand was out and assembled, and Iruka carefully unpacked the tree skirt Kakashi had from his family. It was a beautiful, silken affair of pure white silk, embroidered with silk thread in a simple, but elegant pattern of gold, green and red.

* * *

Green and red.

Kakashi's entire world had devolved into shades of green, red, and black. The sky above him a sickly reddish and black, as though someone had flayed the very sky itself. The ground beneath his feet, a cracked landscape of glowing green, twisted ruins and nightmare shadows moving in and out of his vision like hellish phantoms, tantalizing and horrible for their obscurity.

He held to Naruto's hand as they sprinted across, the strange unseasonable heat felt even through Kyuubi's protective shield. There was no talking, each saving breath for running. They had been running at full tilt for hours, and still hadn't reached halfway.

The wind rose around around them, moaning through shards of twisted steel and who- _knew_ -what like a chorus of the shrieking damned, and it started to rain again. Heavy black drops bled from the ruddy clouds, soaking into the ground like oil before they began to glow with the sickly green light. Soon, the green was shimmering before his eyes, the red sky still dripping black blood and—

Red and black eyes loomed before him, and Naruto was gone. His hand convulsed, seeking the other, but pain shot up from his wrist, flaring as well in his other arm and in his feet.

He wasn't running anymore. Crucifixion impedes such things.

A distant part of him mind protested that this was impossible, that Itachi was no longer a threat, that this was some sort of bad dream, but it was distant part, quickly drowning in the waves of _pain_ —

 _Kakashi!_ Dual voices cut through, driving the eyes away. _Dammit, Kakashi! You're having a flashback! Come back!_

A new pain. He looked, and saw a claw-like fingers squeezing his. With the next breath, he was back, running next to Naruto who was looking at him with worried, violet eyes.

 _Shit!_ He thought. _. . . You're in my head, aren't you?_

 _The Sharingan does not mix well with my chakra_. Kyuubi's deep voice rumbled between his ears. _I needed to be able to heal the damage if you wanted to get across alive._ Naruto's eyes flicked to Kakashi's blood soaked gloves, and the rapidly fading wounds just visible beneath them.

 _We just passed halfway,_ the demon continued. _We cannot afford for that to happen again. Close your eyes and think of better places._ There was a pause, and then Naruto's voice. _Think of Iruka-sensei, Kakashi. Think of him and let your legs do the running. You'll know when it's safe to come back._

As though the landscape weren't surreal enough, Kakashi was now being asked to go against one of the basic rules of the ninja on the job: no daydreaming. Running with one's eyes closed was bad enough, but purposeful wool-gathering?

But another quick glance at the landscape, coupled with the twinges in his feet, told him that Kyuubi was right, and he couldn't afford another flashback. Nodding, he closed his eyes.

_Iruka. . . help me . . ._

* * *

A thousand miles to the southeast, Iruka paused in the middle of hanging the interior garlands, overcome by a strange feeling.

"Kakashi," he whispered. He picked up the picture of the two of them he kept on the mantle. "Oh, Kakashi . . . wherever you are, remember what I wrote."

He brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "Remember that I love you . . ."

* * *

Memories flashed through Kakashi's mind, little treasures he had stolen with his sharingan and tucked safely away. Iruka walking down a street in the summer, his hair shining in the intense sun. Iruka yelling at a student, eyes blazing and bronze skin flushed. Iruka, dazed and doe-eyed, panting from recent "exertion" . . . and then came another memory, not with his face, but his voice. That letter he wrote that one time. . .

_Precious,_

_I confess to feeling rather girlish, writing a love letter like an infatuated genin, but the Hokage has just told me that you would be leaving for a mission today before school lets out, as soon as you have returned, and would not have time to even stop and say "hello." I think she told me this so I would not fret at your continued absence, but we all know that is a lost cause. Still, I wished to write these things if I could not tell you, because I do not know when (or, to be painfully realistic, if) I shall ever see you again, and we both know the pain of words left unsaid. So, please allow me this brief moment to spill my heart like a love-struck school girl._

_We have been dating, you and I, for well over a year now. To my surprise, it has even been a proper courtship, giving lie all the rumors about you. Imagine my surprise when you did not only_ not _insist upon sexual activities right off, but even sent me flowers, chocolates, and took me on dates to the arcade, movies, or picnics. You were a proper gentleman, always insisting on "doing it right." You proved all those rumors wrong, and I cannot tell you how pleased, how honored I was, that you went to such effort to court a lowly chounin like myself._

_Even with all the vicissitudes of our profession, you have not rushed anything, nor, to the other extreme, have you been at all passionless. I never felt cornered or ignored when you were around. When things progressed along their natural course, I never feared you leaving me._

_But, Kakashi, you and I both know that neither one of us may have much of a choice in the matter. We are ninja, and Death our constant companion, and each of us will one day meet her embrace, though we know not the time nor place. So, allow me to say something I have not (to my shame) had the courage to say yet._

_I love you._

_I love for reasons to numerous to write in any one letter._

_I love you for reasons too abstract to be contained in any language._

_I love you for the way you walk, sit, stand, run, lay, slouch, eat, kiss, make love to me. . ._

_I love you for the way you make the world disappear when you hold me._

_I love you for the way you shelter my heart, the way you comfort my soul when any student of mine is hurt. Or leaves. Or is killed._

_I love you, Hatake Kakashi. Your face—all of it. Your body—all of it. Your heart—all of it. Your precious soul—all of it._

_The world is such a dangerous, terrifying place, full of evil people with evil intents. But you, my love, somehow let me feel safe. I know that, no matter what the future brings, my home is safe in your heart._

_So let me assure you of the same. I am no jounin, no great genius or mighty ANBU. I cannot-- to my regret-- promise to always be guarding your back: this I must trust to others. But what I can promise is that I will always hold you safe in my heart. No matter should you be close as my next breath, or distant as a twinkling star. . . no matter where you go, you are safe here beneath my careful hands._

_Do not fear, should the darkness close around you-- you will find your light with me._

_Do not fear if you are captured, and all manner of evil brought against you—send your thoughts to me, and I shall shelter you until the storm has passed._

_Do not fear, my love, should your breath meet its end at the blade of another—I know that even so, you will return to me, and then stay forever, safe in my heart. Just as my soul would wing its way to you should the same happen to me._

_I am yours, Kakashi. But you are also mine, and nothing, not even Death Herself, will keep you from me. While it is true that the ancients often vowed their marriages until the parting of death, it is also true that it was they who proclaimed, loudly and often, that Love triumphs over Death._

_So, I will not entreat you to return to me-- I know you will. (Although I would prefer you to still be breathing. I would indeed weep at the loss of your body.) I cannot entreat you to stay, anymore than I can ask you to stop being you, a thing I would never do._

_I only ask, my love and my friend, that you read this again with your other eye open. Let my words be engraved in your soul, there to shine and sparkle like the decorations at Christmastime. Let them smooth the way when the road is rough. Let them give you light when the darkness stifles. Let them warm you when the cold seeps into you, and refresh you when the sun beats down._

_I love you Kakashi._

_I know that you love me._

_And I know that, no matter what may come, you will always find your way home to my heart._

_Yours_

And that was how the letter had ended, no name written at the end, not that it was needed. Simply, _Yours_.

 _Mine_.

* * *

Iruka sat silently on the couch, enclosed in stillness. He felt a small fluttering near his heart.

"Ah, there you are!" he whispered softly, folding his hands over his chest. "It's okay, you're safe with me. . ."

* * *

Kakashi had lost all sense of time, but that was alright. He distantly was aware of his running legs, his deep breaths, the hand clutched in his. But it didn't matter where he was. The silence enclosed him in a warm embrace, a soft voice assuring him that he was safe.

Minutes might have passed, or years. Nothing dared intrude on the stillness, but that faint awareness of his legs gradually informed him of running uphill, of a change in the ground beneath his feet, but none of that mattered.

Until he was quite suddenly submerged in icy water, the gripping hand holding him against the current.

* * *

With a start, Iruka surfaced from his trance, feeling as though someone had dropped a bucket of icy water over him. He shook his head to clear it, then looked down at the picture on the table.

"I guess you're okay, now. Keep an eye out for Naruto, alright?"

* * *

Kakashi scowled at the unrepentant demon standing in front of him.

"What the hell was that for?" he panted, his soaking clothes starting to ice in the pre-dawn chill.

Naruto's black lips scowled right back. "All my protection would have been useless if there was even one speck of dust from that place caught in our clothing. That river runs straight into the City, which is the direction we'd want the dust to be carried."

"Only now we'll both catch hypothermia and die," the older ninja replied.

Kyuubi rolled Naruto's ruby eyes. "Tch, that must have been a nice thought you were all wrapped up in. . .. Follow me. . ."

Kakashi followed with a barely contained snarl, legs wobbly and arms shaking with the cold. He was happy to note that the ground was properly dark, and that they were surrounded by healthy seeming vegetation. Naruto led them into a meadow with a hill, wandering around the side of the hill until, with a triumphant noise, the younger ninja disappeared behind a shrub.

"Naruto?"

"It's an old wolves den. Smells like they haven't been around in a few seasons. Still, there's a nice layer of fur, and it's just big enough for the two of us to fit. We can rest in here a few hours without any fear of being found."

Kakashi lowered himself, feeling his joints creak. He saw lavender eyes glowing in the darkness, and grudgingly admitted it was a good place for both of them to sleep. Still, no matter how safe, he wouldn't be able to rest without _someone_ keeping watch.

Thirty seconds later, Kakashi's pack had taken the villain's scent from the glove provided by the ghost priest, and Pakkun was curled up at the entrance to the den, watching the slowly brightening dawn as Kakashi and Naruto slept behind him.


	10. Mistletoe

Kakashi was only mildly repentant about the way Naruto had gone sailing through the trees after that left jab. He wouldn't have been at all, except he'd realized just after impact that Naruto had likely been feeling uneasy about the way their relationship as Senior - Junior ANBU had been rather abruptly upended. And slyly pointing out the mistletoe above them and then laying a big kiss right on his mask was probably Naruto's way of attempting to set their relations back to their normal "Serious Senpai" to "Bratty Junior" routine.

It was something Iruka would have understood immediately. He sighed.

That said, it was good that Naruto had noticed the plant growing in the upper branches of the giant oak they had stopped on. Oak mistletoe was rare, but it was a potent source of poisons and medicines. He carefully reached up, cutting off a sizable spring with his kunai.

"Itai, Kakashi. . ." Naruto reappeared on the branch, ruefully rubbing his jaw. "What's got you so cranky?"

"River. Wolf fur still all over my clothes. I smell like a wet dog . . ."

"But you _love_ dogs!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed in irritation. "Doesn't mean I want to _smell_ like one. . ." He tore the spring in half lengthwise, handing one half to Naruto to store away among his supplies.

"Well," Kakashi slid down to sit on the branch. "While we're waiting for Pakkun's report, I've got a couple of questions for Kyuubi. . ."

Naruto's eyes shaded to lilac and back. "Yeah?"

"First, when we were at the Exile's Rest, it sounded like you were not familiar with the geography of the Northern Range but, when you spoke to the priest—" Kakashi was mentally glossing over the fact of the priest's state of non-living "—you mentioned a particular place, as though you knew exactly what's up there. What's up with that?"

Naruto sighed, sitting next to Kakashi, eyes shifting purple. "When I was born," the dual voice started. "The world looked very different than it does now. For instance, only what is now western Fire was land at the time. Central Fire and everything east of that – Lightening, Water, all those places --were under a vast ocean. The desert of Wind was smaller, located more to the southwest. There are mountains where there were none before, plains where there were mountains, none of the rivers are the same, except _maybe_ the one that goes through River Country, but I'm not even sure about that . . . but it looks like up here is a lot closer to the way it was. The lake wasn't in mountains, but that whole area went up all at once, so a surprising number of things stayed intact. . . Once the rock-nin told me it was a lake, I was pretty sure what I was dealing with . . ."

Kakashi nodded, trying to imagine just how great a change could have come about, but failing. "When we spoke to the priest, we already knew he'd taken some sort of explosives, but you asked about two other weapons—chemical and biological. What did you mean?"

Naruto's eyes held his for a moment. "So, people have forgotten about those? I suppose that 's a good thing. . . chemical weapons were basically airborne or waterborne poisons, usually used in amounts to take out small villages. Biological were basically. . . plagues."

"Plague? Like, when people get those black lumps?"

"Well, that's one of them, but they had far worse. They'd caught and studied diseases that would, if let loose, pretty much end your species. . . things so horrific Orochimaru would have forsaken all dreams of immortality just to see them at work. . . "

Kakashi was pensive. "I thought you said they were good people."

Kyuubi huffed through Naruto. "They were, but they were also powerful. Due to their power, they had enemies, and they knew that those enemies did not have the same restraint they did. The only way to know how to combat and protect your people against such plagues is to have them yourself, to develop vaccines and cures, and to hope that you're faster than they are. Those who don't live by the sword can still die by it."

Kakashi looked like he wanted to draw another breath, but Pakkun arrived at that moment to report. Curiosity could wait.

* * *

Iruka had taken Gaara and Sasuke out to Chouji's favorite barbecue place-- one can only have Ichiraku so many times in a week before needing break, after all. They had passed Ino on the way in, the blonde busy stringing up holly and mistletoe from the lampposts, and were given a warm – and loud-- greeting from Chouji, who was sitting at a table with some friends, inviting them to join.

In all the shuffling about that followed, Sasuke had ended up right next to the window looking out onto the street, Gaara next to him, and Iruka across. The latter two were discussing the possibility of Gaara auditioning for the orchestra after Christmas, when something caught Sasuke's eye.

"Hey, guys," he nudged Gaara. "Neji and Ten-ten."

All conversation in the diner stopped, and they were suddenly surrounded by a crowd of shinobi, pressing up to get a view.

"What?" Gaara was slightly confused. They saw Neji and Ten-ten practically everyday when they weren't on missions, what was so important about this?

"Last year," Iruka said softly. "Neji and Ten-ten were standing under that very same light. Ten-ten noticed the mistletoe, and called it to Neji's attention. It. . . didn't go well . . ."

This didn't help much. "It's just a plant." he said.

Sasuke smiled back at him. "Not during Christmas. The tradition is that if two people are standing beneath mistletoe, they kiss. It doesn't need to be a deep kiss-- a peck on the cheek will do. But it's often a way for girls to get the boy they like to kiss them. Ten-ten tried that last year. . ." he turned back out the window. "Neji not only didn't kiss her, he killed the plant with a chakra charged kunai and walked away. Poor Ten-ten was heartbroken."

"Of course," Gaara could see Sasuke's sudden grin reflected in the glass. "Naruto hadn't left to visit you, yet, so he and Lee were right here, and when they saw what happened, they both ran outside and decked Neji. He had matching black eyes for a week. . ."

Understanding, Gaara looked back at the scene. Ten-ten stood beneath the lamppost, talking with her teammate, trying to appear casual, but deliberately _not_ looking up.

Neji looked . . . well, _awkward_ was the best way of putting it. He was frowning as though trying say something, but this was setting Ten-ten more on edge. She was obviously head over heels for him, despite his previous treatment, but was trying to not set herself up for humiliation again.

As they all watched, Neji's normally impassive face went through several expressions visible even from their distance. The entire restaurant held its breath as his face settled on resolve. A waiter opened the door to let some sound in.

"Ten-ten." Neji interrupted the flow of words from his teammate. "I've been thinking, I'm sorry about last year. I was wrong."

"Oh, Neji, it's alright. I-- I shouldn't have been so foolish and, and _forward_ \--"

"No."

"Wha--?"

"I mean, I was _wrong_." He leaned forward, putting his lips on hers.

Gaara heard a squeak from behind him that sounded a bit like Hinata.

Neji pulled back. "And I'm so sorry I hurt you like that."

Ten-ten was the picture of shock. "But . . . you don't like me like that!"

His smile was smug. "Now _you're_ wrong."

"I'm—oh! That's . . . that's good. . ." A blush suffused her face.

Neji seemed to finally notice their audience. "Ten-ten, it's cold out here. Why don't we go to the tea house and discuss this further. My treat, of course."

"Um, okay, that's a good idea. . ."

The two walked down the street, Neji glaring at the restaurant.

Everyone inside heaved a collective sigh.

"I am so glad I do not have to beat up my precious teammate this year." Lee said. "Love has triumphed again!"

People were nearly back at their seats, when Chouji spoke.

"Hey, Hinata . . . would you like the last piece of barbecue?"

Everyone froze again as Hinata blushed to the roots of her hair. Shyly, she reached forward to accept the gift Chouji was offering. "Th-thank you, Chouji."

Chouji blushed. "You know," he said, fidgeting nervously. "My mom makes a really great apple pie. You want to have some for dessert?"

Hinata blushed again, eyes going wide, and trying to hide a smile behind the barbecue she was nibbling on. "I think that w-would be w-wonderful, Chouji-kun!"

Sasuke was doubfounded. "Hinata and Chouji?" he whispered.

Gaara frowned, stood, and walked to stand next to Chouji. He leaned down, whispering in the big man's ear. Chouji paled a little, but did not shrink away. His only response was "If that happens, I think you'll have to stand in line."

Gaara nodded. "I'm glad we have an understanding. From what I can tell, you're a good man, and I really hate doing that do good people."

"Gaara!" Hinata's voice was chiding, that didn't phase Gaara.

"I will protect _all_ my precious people," Gaara replied with a firm gaze."No matter how well they can care for themselves."

And that was that. Hinata and Chouji walked out a few minutes later, exchanging polite words about the quality of barbecue and apples.

Iruka looked across at Gaara. "Poor Neji, when he finds out you're the one who gave the big brother speech . . ."

"Hinata is my friend." Gaara stated. He turned to Sasuke. "Are we going to have mistletoe?"

Sasuke looked at him like he had just asked what color snow was. "Of course we're going to have mistletoe. Iruka, did you put any up yet?"

The teacher blushed. "I put some over the mantle. . ." he said. "And a little over the kitchen table. . . and maybe some in the bedroom. . ."

" . . . and the broom-closet . . ."


	11. Christmas Tree

The people of Konoha, Gaara decided, had to be the only people in the world who would go out to the forest in the middle of freezing weather, cut down a tree, and haul it into their houses for the purposes of decoration. He understood houseplants, naturally. No official office of anything was complete without a ficus standing in the corner. But a pine tree? It was very much something only these tree-loving people would ever think of.

He, Sasuke, and Iruka had trekked out this afternoon to the Akimichi estate, which was hard against the forest, because they had a lovely pine grove that they let people cut trees from every Christmas. Many other people where there this day, also picking out their trees, and Gaara secretly smiled when he noticed how many of them he actually knew.

He pulled his new scarf closer around his face. "How does one go about choosing a. . ." he still was struggling with the concept ". . . christmas tree?" He was vexed because even though he was learning all the traditions of the holiday, understanding of the holiday itself seemed to keep hiding away from him.

Iruka smiled. "The most important thing is to pick one that's not too big for where you're going to put it, which is why we made sure to bring our measurements. After that, you want one that's growing straight up, has a healthy green color with no sign of sickness, and after those conditions are met, you pick one that looks nice."

"Looks nice." Gaara frowned. It was a tree, how could one tree look better than another?

Sasuke seemed to read his mind. "The Akimichis have been maintaining this grove for generations. Each tree in each respective row is the same age, so the trees are pretty uniform in height. We just need to find the right row, and then narrow it from there."

Fifteen minutes later, they had selected a tree. It wasn't perfectly straight, but as Gaara remarked "We're all a little crooked in our own ways," and Sasuke really couldn't argue with that. So they rang the little bell on the line string above the trees, and a minute later Chomaru had come, and told them to go get some of his wife's apple pie while he got the tree ready for them to take.

So now they were seated at the Akimichi's large oak dinner table, Gaara, Sasuke and Iruka, as well as Chouji and Rock Lee --who had come with Gai to pick a tree for Sakura-- each digging into a slice of the famous Akimichi Apple Pie.

"Hm." Gaara savored the sweet and tangy apples as he looked out a window. "Neji is here. . . why does Hinata look upset?"

"Uh-oh . . ." Lee said. "This might be. . . tense . . ."

"Akimichi Chouji!" Neji's voice was loud even inside the house. "I will speak with you, _now_!"

Chouji put down his fork. "I suppose this can't be avoided." he sighed. "No one touch my pie unless he kills me . . ."

He calmly walked to the front door and opened it. "Neji, come in here. Don't you know it's rude to scream at other people's houses? The neighbors will complain."

Neji huffed his way in, Hinata trailing with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Chouji-kun, I tried to stop him but he won't listen. . ."

"Chouji," Neji's voice was softer-- a little. "What are your intentions toward my cousin?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Sasuke murmured, still eating pie.

Chouji looked irritated while Hinata looked like she wanted to sink through the floor. Chouji's mother came out of the kitchen and shepherded the younger woman away.

"Let's let the men sort themselves out while we have some pie, sweetie. . ." she said.

Hinata sighed. "Why are they being so, so--" she couldn't find a word to properly encapsulate stubborn, embarrassing, and prideful.

"Because they're men, dear." The older woman sighed. "This is the way they are when the women they hold dear are concerned. It is not intended as a slight to you, or to express doubt of your ability to care for yourself. Neji must be sure that Chouji is worthy of your attention, and Chouji must prove the same. It is a measure of the regard they hold for you that two men who would otherwise be on friendly terms are willing to come to blows to ensure that your time is not wasted."

Hinata sighed. "But he's making such a _scene_. . ."

"Of course he is. But he wouldn't be worthy of being your protector, friend, and cousin if he _weren't_. Chouji told me that Gaara had a little talk with him yesterday, and no doubt when your friend Naruto returns, he will come by as well. It is a sometimes annoying instinct, but in the long run, I think it better we have men who treasure the women they are close to, and are _willing_ to cause a scene, than to have men who simply do not care about us at all."

Back in the main hall, Chouji and Neji were glaring at each other with all the guests as their audience.

"I'm dating her." the larger man answered.

Neji looked vexed. "I noticed. I asked, what are your _intentions_?"

Chouji scowled right back. "To spend time in her company to see whether or not we get along well. If things work out well between us, I might ask her to marry me, but only if she finds she likes me in that manner. If not, then we shall remain friends. Those are my intentions, if you _must_ know. And before you mention it," he continued when Neji drew breath to speak " _Yes_ , I am aware that she is the heiress to your clan and that therefore, before any marriage, our relationship would have to remain on the chaste side of things."

Inside the kitchen, Hinata nearly died from blushing too hard.

Neji grunted. "Fair enough, I suppose. She's certainly not without her resources should you get _ideas_." His voice made it clear what he meant. Chouji bit his tongue-- Neji knew damn well that if he did get "ideas", he'd never dream of forcing Hinata.

The two scowled at each other a little more.

Chouji huffed. "Look, if we decide we work well together, you'll be the second person to know."

"Second?" Neji growled.

"Well," Chouji smirked. "It would be proper to ask her father first, don't you think?"

"Hmph."

In side the kitchen, Hinata was staring at her untouched pie. "I'm going to kill them both," she murmured, while the older woman rubbed her back in sympathy.

"And just so you know," Chouji continued. "Gaara already threatened me with hell should I hurt her. . ."

Neji turned to look at the ambassador, eyebrow raised. Gaara stared back.

"By what right--" the Hyuga started, but as soon as he spoke, Hinata snapped.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE, NEJI!" Pie came flying out of the kitchen to splat square on his face, the plate it was on sliding down to miraculously _not_ break on the wooden floor. Hinata stomped out, hands on her hips. "He's my friend and cares for me, too!"

She placed herself between the audience and the other two men. "Now, if you feel a need to vet suitors as my cousin and protector, I can understand and suck it up, no matter how embarrassing I find it. But challenging another for doing the exact thing you're doing is stupid, and I won't let you get into a fight with every single one of my friends just because you're feeling fucking possessive!"

Neji licked apple pie juice from his lips. "I suppose. . ." he began reluctantly "that I might have been a bit . . . overbearing."

"If that's 'a bit' I'd hate to see 'very'" Iruka commented. The rest of the table nodded in agreement.

Chouji handed Neji a towel, secretly lamenting the loss of perfectly fine apple pie, but also impressed with Hinata's aim.

Neji wiped his face, realizing that he'd have to wash his hair to get everything out. He sighed. "Hinata, Gaara, my apologies for my. . . over-zealous behavior. Chouji," he looked the other man in the eye. "I know you are a good man, and your clan has a long reputation of being honorable. So, I'm willing to trust you with her. She is, as we all know, quite skilled and has found her own strength. But, she is also one of the most gentle souls in this village. She is precious to me, Chouji. Both as a person, but also as the heir to my Clan. I have come to see in her the potential to be the greatest Head our clan has ever had, but all of that could be shattered if you are not careful enough with her heart. This is why I must protect her, even if she does not wish me to. And if you do hurt her, Chouji Akimichi, your world will end in pain."

Chouji looked at Hinata, then back to Neji. "I can assure you, Neji Hyuga, that if I ever hurt her, my world would already have ended in pain."

"Good."

Choumaru chose that minute to come in the back door. "Everyone, your trees are ready to go when you are. I--"

He paused, taking in the scene. "Son," he said slowly. "Why does Neji have perfectly good pie on his face?"

* * *

It wasn't rain coming down this time, it was sleet, and hard enough to hurt visibility. Kakashi had found them shelter in a place where several pines had fallen together, leaving a small space that was sheltered from the weather, the ground covered in a soft blanket of pine needles. They had decided to wait here for the next report from his dogs, and both he and Naruto were laying down, letting his legs rest from the running.

Pakkun lept down from the trees, shaking excess moisture from his coat before sitting down.

"So, how are things going with the tracking?" Kakashi asked, sitting up.

Pakkun looked troubled, and got straight to the point. "The tracking is good, what we're tracking is not. He has several horse-pulled wagons or carts, and it seems his group somehow managed to kidnap all the girls in the villages under mating age, and has taken them with him. The humans are understandably upset about the loss of their females."

"That can't be good," the older nin said. "Why would he burden himself with extra people, especially untrained girls?"

Naruto stretched with a grimace. "Because to make a demon, you need pain, despair, and rage. He's ensuring he gets those in abundant amounts."

Kakashi felt revulsion coil in his stomach. "So, he means to--"

"Yeah. And he'll probably do everything he can to make it as horrific as possible."

Kakashi leaned back against truck, hands clenching. "How far behind him are we?"

Pakkun made a so-so gesture with his paw. "We just passed second to last of the villages you were told about, but those mountains will really slow him down, especially with those girls. Also, he probably hasn't been to the lake itself before, so he'll have to find it first, whereas Kyuubi should be able to take us straight. Right now, you're three days behind, but from here on out, you'll be gaining quickly. If that lake is where Kyuubi thinks it is, you should arrive no more than eight hours after him."

Kakashi looked at their map. The pine forest was already beginning to thin. After this was frozen tundra for several leagues, and then the mountains. If they pushed themselves, they'd only have to stop once more.

He looked out of their shelter and saw that the sleet was lightening up. He stood. "Pakkun, I'd like you and the pack to keep tracking him. Just because we think we know where he's headed doesn't mean we're right." Pakkun nodded and leapt away.

"Naruto, let's go."

He was cold, missing Iruka, and now they had to rescue who knew how many girls from these bastards.

This mission seemed to be getting only worse.


	12. Lights

Gaara had been doing some research in the Konoha library, reading some books and scrolls that Iruka-sensei had suggested regarding Christmas traditions. From what he could tell, they were many and varied, but the known history was spotty. It was known that it had been celebrated for thousands of years, that the ancients, who had first invented their computers and other electronic devises, had celebrated the holiday. He had seen the scraps of evidence left behind by those mysterious people, their songs and other writings.

But most of the surviving texts assumed that the reader already knew the _why_ of the holiday, and what he did find was. . . vexing. For instance, several texts he'd mentioned said that the event the holiday was supposed to commemorate likely hadn't happened in the winter at all. It seemed it was the birthday celebration of somebody whom many of the ancients had held extremely important, but no one knew when his birthday had been, so they decided to celebrate it at this time of the year, when even more ancient traditions had been celebrated as well.

When he tried to find out exactly what had happened, or who, or. . . _whatever_. . . the only thing that was really left were recurring, annoying little poetical phrases along the lines of Hope coming into the world as a gift from Love. He had found many common themes in the songs, but a lot of the words he couldn't translate enough, and those songs that seemed story-like just were. . . well, too incredible to be believed. Since when had the night wind spoken to lambs who then spoke to shepherds who then somehow got audiences with kings? And what the heck was an "angel" anyway?

So he had come home from the library vexed, and a little sad, that this great celebration lived on, but that the reason had somehow slipped away. But even so, he had the feeling that even if the specifics were forgotten, that all the elements of the holiday must still contain the key. Traditions existed for reasons, and so all of it had to be connected, somehow.

He walked into the front hall, watching as Sasuke strung small, twinkling lights around the pine tree by the fireplace.

"You are putting lights on the tree . . . this is tradition?" he asked.

"Naturally." the other replied. "We put these on first, and then the ornaments." he pointed to a box overflowing with tissue paper. He nodded, putting his gourd down bu the front door, and moving to help his fiance.

As he strung lights around the tree, and then helped string them up outside among the evergreen wreathes and garlands, he was again struck by the feeling that the answer he was looking for was right in front of him, if only he connected the right things.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto had made excellent time across the tundra, and now the two shinobi rested one last time before they finally arrived at their target. They had found a cave in the mountainside just one short mile from the lake. The pack had confirmed that the men they were looking for were there, and that they had only arrived a few hours before. Naruto had been restless to press on, but despite his concern for the girls, Kakashi insisted that they rest.

"We've been running for twenty hours," he had said. "And the last real rest we had was right after we crossed that god-forsaken crater. If we go in right now, we may cause those girls a lot more problems than help. We'll let the pack scout around, let us know what to expect, and then we'll leave just before dawn. In the meantime, we need to eat and rest as well as we can. Remember, now that you're ANBU, it's more important to do it _right_ than to do it _fast_."

So they had eaten, cold camp rations since they dared not light a fire this close to their enemy. Both lay by the cave's opening, unable to sleep despite their fatigue. Kakashi new better than to insist-- the eve of battle always made sleep an iffy proposition. He leaned back, watching as the nearly full moon rose over the mountains.

"When I was a genin," he didn't know why he felt so talkative. "My team once went on a mission in to the Lightening Country. There was this crazy old man there who told us this story about how long ago, some people went to the Moon in the beak of a fire-tailed eagle. We didn't believe him . . . but now that I've seen the City of the Dead, and how it used to be, I wonder. . ."

Naruto chuffed. "Is that how they remember it?"

Kakashi turned, seeing the glowing, lavender eyes. "You're kidding." he said.

"It was before my time, but only just barely."

"In the beak of a fire-tailed eagle?"

"Well, no. It was a ship, of sorts . . . propelled by fire. The landing vessel was called The Eagle."

Kakashi looked back at the sky. "All the way to the moon?"

Naruto nodded next to him. "Quite a few times, in fact. Actually, to my recollection, they also made it as far as Mars a few times. They were setting up self-sufficient colonies at both locations. After I and my kin were born, I guess people lost contact with them. We're probably a little to blame for that."

For once, Kakashi's silence was due to being completely speechless. He leaned forward, mouth working beneath his mask. "They had colonies on the Moon and Mars?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how difficult that was-- neither are very hospitable, although the terraforming project on Mars was going well, last anyone heard. Maybe it got far enough along fast enough to do them some good. . ."

Kakashi was trying to understand. "Why did they go all that way?"

"All that way?" Naruto's voice twisted with Kyuubi's amusement. "To them, it was just the first baby steps. They wanted to go out into the vast universe, to sail among the stars, simply to see what was out there."

"You're telling me the ancients built ships to go to the Moon, and Mars, simply because they were curious?"

Naruto laughed. "Come on, Kakashi, even your jaded self must admit that curiosity is a strong driving factor for you humans. How many jutsus are invented because somebody says 'I wonder what would happen if I. . . '"

Kakashi sighed, lifting his eyes again to the stars. "Do you suppose they're still up there?" he asked, curiosity stirring in his own mind about something non-Iruka for the first time in a long time.

"Its possible," Naruto replied. "But, to be honest, I doubt it. I think we would have seen or heard something from them, don't you?"

"Aa." Kakashi was slightly disappointed. "Still, if it was done once, it could be done again, right?"

Naruto shivered, and leaned against his senior for warmth. "Fire burns, and ice floats, so yeah, the same laws of physics are still operating so it should be possible. Who knows, it might be easier-- the ancients, for all their knowledge and technology, could not manipulate chakra. Some very few were able to to do some small things-- things so easy for you people they'd make a pre-genin blush. Maybe with the abilities your people have developed, you'll be able to find easier ways. . ."

Kakashi thought he should have been disappointed that the ancients people hadn't been that all powerful, but in some ways, it made their feats all the more impressive. When he got back to Konoha, he'd have to tell Gai. He knew it was something the other Jounin would want to pass onto his protege.

They fell silent after that, gazing into skies like black velvet covered in millions of sparling diamonds.

 _How incredible_ , Kakashi thought as he drifted off, _to sail through seas of stars . . ._

_* * *_

The last of the ornaments for the tree was a large, gilded shuriken placed on top. Sasuke had to walk up the wall by the fireplace to reach that high, but it was otherwise easy to place.

"Is it always a star on top?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke nodded. "A star or an angel-- one of those winged people," he added at Gaara's look of vexed confusion. "They are considered to be messengers from Heaven, powerful, beautiful, and completely benevolent. A star to light, or an angel to guide."

"Hn." Gaara felt closer than ever to the answer he was looking for.

Stars . . .Lights . . . Evergreens . . . Solstice . . . Candles . . . Angels . . .

In his mind, he puzzled over each one, and then all in a group. And then, suddenly, they all shifted and the connections became clear.

"Oh!" he said. "The other trees seem to die, but the evergreens don't."

Sasuke nodded encouragingly, knowing his fiance was finally figuring it out.

Gaara contunued out loud. "So the evergreens are Life in the midst of Death. The winter solstice is the longest night of the year, so all the lights and stars are Light in the midst of Darkness. All together, it's Hope in the midst of Despair--" he was almost there, and he recalled that recurring notion from the ancient texts. "-- and that Hope is the gift of Love, which the ancients believed was the center and origin of All Things!"

His eyes grew wide with wonder and surprise. " _That's_ what this is all about! _Love!_ I _knew_   there was something different about this village. . . that explains so much about you people . . ."

"What a perfect time to ask Naruto to marry us!"


	13. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This is the longest chapter so far (likely to be the longest all together), and was the most difficult for me to write for various reasons, all of which had to do with what happens in this chapter. There's not much funny, not much fluff (although there is a token of WAFF). . .
> 
> I would give this chapter an R rating for violence. Let's see, not-graphically-described-but-very-much-there rape, blood, demonic abuse of Christian Scripture . . . on the positive side, a non-perverted use of the Sexy no Jutsu . . . an inventive curse. . .
> 
> Yes, I am aware that Myshkin is a real town in Russia, on the banks of the Volga as I recall. I also remember this story about a mouse, a Prince and a serpent. . . all of which may be strangely appropriate in coming chapters. . .
> 
> Seeing as I wrote a large part of this chapter to very specific music, if you'd like to have the same music playing, I've worked in some small musical cues. There are three parts to the set, all coming from The Battle on the Ice sequence from Prokofiev's Alexander Nevsky. The three parts used are:
> 
> Battle on the Ice: April 5th, 1242
> 
> Battle on the Ice: Fight for Russia
> 
> Battle on the Ice: Spears and Arrows
> 
> In this chapter there will be brackets [ ] with those numbers in them, so you can follow along if you so desire. Naturally, I recommend listening to the entire cantata, or seeing the original film (with a remastered soundtrack, though, the original is of real bad quality). But, that's for your spare time!
> 
> Good God, I think that's all I needed to say. Mind the warnings, this is not the most pleasant chapter, despite the awesome music.

Sasuke was awake at dawn, bundled up and carefully walking out onto the ice of the Uchiha lake. People were already lined up at the gate, waiting for his verdict. Reaching the center of the lake, he looked down, forming the seals his father had taught him.

Seeing the results, he turned to the gates. "It's thick enough. Come on. . ."

With a joyous shout, the gate burst open, villagers of all ages pouring through with their skates slung over their shoulder, and some with other equipment as well.

"Alright!" yelled Kiba, already wearing his skates and hauling a stick and a goal over his shoulder. "Chouji, you're goalie! Shikamaru, referee! Neji, Right Wing! Lee, you're Center!"

Two teams quickly formed as the goals were set up opposing each other at the far end of the ice. Sasuke looked up as Gaara approached him, also holding a pair of skates, but looking like he had no idea what to do with them.

Sasuke smiled. "Here," he said, greeting his fiance with a soft kiss. "Let me show you."

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was gently leading the ambassador onto the ice, showing him how to stop, turn, and speed up. Iruka soon joined them as they circled to and away from the hockey game, helping Sasuke explain the basics of the game. Gaara nodded in understanding—until they got to the off-sides rule. Iruka sighed. "I don't even understand it. Shikamaru does, though, so I suppose it has to make sense at some point. . ."

Soon, Gaara seemd to feel comfortable on his skates, and they sped up, weaving in and out of the smaller children on the ice. "You know," Sasuke frowned. "I don't remember ever seeing Naruto here as a chibi . . ."

Iruka snorted. "Probably because the one time he came, your brother chased him away, saying that little demons weren't allowed in the district, much less on the ice."

Sasuke gaped. "That asshole said _that_?"

The teacher nodded. "Naruto told me last year. I had invited him to come and was surprised when he said he didn't know how to skate. He told me that story, and then said he really didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everybody now when he fell on his face. He wouldn't believe me when I said he'd be okay, and absolutely refused to come."

Sasuke and Gaara scowled. "If I could, I'd kick my brother's ass all over again, just for that!"

They were silent for a while after that, each slowly growing uneasy and twitchy.

"Why do I feel like there's something wrong?" Sasuke finally asked.

"You, too?" Gaara replied.

Iruka looked at them askance. "I thought it was just me . . . but if it were something here, Hinata and Akamaru would be twitchy too, and they're fine. . ."

"So what is it?" Sasuke was getting concerned.

"Let's go inside," Iruka said. "I have a feeling Naruto and Kakashi just reached their destination. They may need our . . . prayers."

* * * [I]

". . . four are already dead," Pakkun reported. "They're going two at a time, the men—there's got to be a hundred of them-- taking turns until they die from shock and blood loss."

The muted growls from the shinobi were nearly indistinguishable from those of the pack.

"They're not going to want to trust even more men," Kakashi realized, not relishing the thought of trying to herd frightened girls who would have no reason to trust him, and plenty of reason not to do so.

Naruto's grin was grave and forced. "Sexy no jutsu, modified so they remain clothed."

They were huddled together in the pre-dawn, listening to the pack's reports, whispering ideas and sketching plans in the dirt with kunai. Once all was planned, each began making kage bunshins, one at a time to keep the chakra flares from being noticed. Slowly they worked, building a small army of wolf and fox- masked ANBU, a certain number of each being set aside, these clones performing Naruto's modified Sexy no jutsu. Then, silently, they becan to run through the trees, making their way around the mountain to the lake, cloaked in shadow and deadly intent.

The clones began circling around the lake, trying to close out the sounds of weeping and screaming coming from the lake, a hundred jutsu's each making a small amount of fog, but all together enough to blanket the lake. Wide they ranged, footfalls skirting the ice until the fog thickened enough that they stepped across, making a large ring with their target at the center.

In the center of the ice, horses and wagons stood in a crescent, nearly thirty young women and girls huddled miserably among horses restive from the cloying scent of blood. They either didn't notice the thick fog or didn't care. The sky was growing pink and gold, and two more of their number were being held down to the ice, soon to die in front of them. They were unaware that hell was rapidly falling down the mountainsides.

The men currently "enjoying" themselves finished up, motioning to the next two. "Watch out," one laughed. "They're still fighting!"

The next two came forward, hands on belt-buckles, the women held down snarling and screaming curses. Everyone was surprised when the men stopped, eyes wide in surprise, blood flowing down the front of their jackets from where long blades had sprouted from their tracheae.

"What the hell?!" Came the shout from their leader.

At that moment, the sun broke over a dip in the mountain tops to the sound of a hundred growling throats, and the fog rolled away to reveal an entire army of masked men running at them full tilt from every direction. The screams of the girls renewed as the men ran to the carts to grab weapons. The ice was shaking with the footfalls of the approaching army, the horses starting to spook and pull against their restraints. The girls who had been held down pushed themselves up to see what was happening, knowing things could hardly get worse for them.

The men were armed, and stood ready, but still the masked army came, shaking the ice with their running. The men shouted, but the masked army still came in utter silence.

[II] Then with a great noise of bodies colliding and horses rearing, the masked men arrived and, it seemed to the eyes of Nakita—who was kneeling dazed in a puddle of her own blood-- that the masked men were dancing, bright red ribbons arching out from where their blades met the skin of the men who had taken her from her village. It was a ruthless ballet across the ice, and she was mesmerized.

A soft voice interrupted her musings. "C'mon, let's get off the ice, okay?" She looked up to see two women, standing next to her and the quietly weeping Agnessa, one with silver hair, the other with gold. She ignored the proffered hand and stood on her own, swaying and slipping in the blood at her feet. The silver haired woman lifted Agnessa up as though she were a toddler. Nakita took a step, but nearly fell, and finally accepted the arm of the blonde.

Together, the walked through the battle, the flow of men somehow parting before them until they reached the carts. More women—identical to either the blond or the silver-haired, were shepherding the rest of the trembling and weeping girls into the carts, and starting to get the horses to pull the carts off the ice. Before they reached the slowly moving caravan, Nakita stopped, turning to the blonde at her arm. She would weep, scream and be miserable later, right now she had to make sure everyone was taken care of.

"The men who took us. . ." she panted from fatigue, pain and blood loss. "They made a demon . . . they will call it . . ."

To her surprise, the blonde smiled. "We know, don't worry." Then she was being lifted up into a cart, where she could see the entire battle as the horses slowly, carefully picked their way across the ice. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and another placed across her lap, as she watched in mute fascination at the beautiful battle before her eyes.

The ranks of both seemed to be diminishing, but the masked ones seemed to leave no bodies, disappearing in a puff of smoke when hit hard by flesh or weapon. But they were beautiful in their fighting, leaping, twisting, spinning like ice dancers, gracefully maiming and killing their way across the frozen lake, red ribbons following their arms and falling to freeze in intricate patterns on the ice. As her cart made it off the lake to stop just onto the solid ground, she saw that the ice was covered in unmoving bodies, none of them masked.

And then, she heard the leader – they had never learned his name-- utter a harsh cry, calling forth the horrible figure they had seen sometimes during the night.

The rising sun was suddenly obscured by clouds, black smoke pouring onto the lake and forming itself into a large, tentacled form.

" _Meel'chamah_!" the man cried. " _Kill them all!_ "

\+ + + [III]

Naruto heard the cry and took a deep breath, letting Kyuubi forward, trusting that Kakashi would finish rounding up the men. He saw the demon reach for his mentor, and leapt in front.

" _I'm your opponent, little one!_ " Kyuubi snarled, ruddy chakra flaring, sharpened claws cutting into the demon's not-quite-there flesh. An outraged shriek erupted as the demon felt pain when it shouldn't have.

Kakashi almost flinched, but managed to stay focused. Trusting Naruto and Kyuubi to keep the demon at bay, he and his clones quickly caught and immobilized the remaining men, holding them in firm grips and watching as the demonic battle played out.

Smoke coiled and reached for Naruto, but Kyuubi easily leapt away, gaging the strength of his opponent. " _Can a baby like you even talk?_ " he asked, provoking the young entity with ease. Another shriek, and then low, hesitant mumbling sounds coming out of the air.

" _Mmm—ggrkk! I power! I unstoppable!"_

Kyuubi wasn't impressed. " _Hardly. . . You're a newborn that thinks it rules the world._ "

" _I strongest!"_ Smoke and shadow coiled again, striking faster, but Kyuubi leapt toward the demon this time, claws easily dispersing the roiling power. The ice shook again, bending and warping—but not yet breaking-- beneath the onslaught of demonic power.

" _You are nothing. You came from nothing and to nothing you will return._ " the fox demon sneered, a thousand years of power behind his voice. " _Now!_ "

Shadow screamed, bleeding smoke as fiery jaws clamped down, shaking and tearing, claws pulling and digging. Kakashi stared, amazed, as he realized that Kyuubi was, if anything, eating the other demon.

"Impossible!" the man, firmly in Kakashi's grasp, cried. "That's a demon! No one can defeat it!"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and leaned down to speak to the man. "So's the other. Only, mine's a thousand years older . . . and happens to be my student. Adorable, isn't he?"

The man let out a small whine as Kakashi's grip around his neck tightened slightly, trying to shake his head in denial as his demon was steadily consumed by fire and air.

"No. . ." The man gasped as fire overcame shadow, and with one last shriek like tearing metal, smoke released and dissipated into nothing, the fiery chakra flaring again, the ice finally giving up and shattering across the lake.

Red eyes shifted to a royal purple as Naruto turned, holding a katana made of burning air. The raw power rolling off him in waves intimidated even Kakashi, and he would have been very afraid if he hadn't so completely trusted Naruto. With every step, the ice shattered more, sharp, glittering shards getting caught in the force of the chakra, slowly dancing around Naruto like sparkling glass kunai. The shifting ice and water beneath his feet hardly disturbed his slow stalk back to the men being held by Kakashi and his clones.

Seven of the men were left alive, the skinny one farthest to the right trembling, holding in his arms ancient papers and books. Naruto started with him.

"You." the dual voice washed over the flowing ice like the tolling of a funeral bell. "Was this your idea?"

The man shook his head. "N-no. I just find old things, I read old things. . . it was Iburim-san" he nodded to the man on the other end "who asked if the ancients had weapons. He's the one who wanted them, and who said he could get to them."

"Did you use any of the weapons, or touch any of the girls?"

"No! No, I – I didn't want to hurt anyone. . ."

Naruto knew the man was telling the truth, but that didn't make him innocent. In fact, by his own description, he could be very dangerous, if he had a habit of collecting ancient manuscripts and understanding them.

"You are a fool." Naruto and Kyuubi said together. "You may not have hurt them, but you stood by and let it happen anyway. You gave information that could have ended our entire world to a man without worth. You will give us everything you have, and then you will run. You will run until the land ends, and then you will cross the sea. You will find a monastery and live out your days in silent penance. If you ever speak or write again, I will know of it, and you will wish fondly for death. Understood?"

The man dropped everything he was holding with a trembling nod. Naruto motioned for Kakashi to let him go, and the man was running to the far end of the lake immediately after that.

"Fox-san. . ."

"He's not a threat, Wolf-san." Naruto said as Kakshi's clone disappeared. "He's just a useful idiot. He won't be making the same mistake again. These others, however. . ."

He turned to the remaining six, eyes burning with amethyst fire. "These reek of blood." Wind whipped wildly across the lake, coating the puddles of blood in a layer of sparkling frost.

The men started blubbering, begging for mercy. "Please!" one cried, desperate. "Please, it—it's Christmastime, have mercy!"

Naruto chuckled, a low, echoing sound that carried through the wind, hardly believing that _this_ was the best they could come up with.

" _And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God,"_ he nodded as he spoke, remembering the ancient words. _"and saying, 'Glory to God in the Highest, and on Earth peace to men of good will. . ." (1)_

The one who had begged nodded as well, thinking the purple-eyed man agreed with him. Naruto paused, then continued, using chakra to pull up five wheel-shaped blocks of ice, wind and chakra flaring again as his voice rolled like thunder across the ice.

" _But for he that harms even the littlest of these. . ._ " thick ropes of purple chakra spun out between each ice wheel and each of the five men nearest to him. " _better for him that a millstone be tied about his neck and he be cast into the sea!_ "(2)

Naruto dropped the wheels, each easily slipping through the ice to the water beneath, pulling the glowing ropes taught to sever the heads of the men still being held by Kakashi. Five headless bodies toppled to the ice as Kakashi's clones disappeared, blood freezing in dark red pools that ran down to touch the water..

Naruto turned to the last man, Iburim, watching expressionlessly as rivers of sweat made their way down the man's face.

"Ahh, Iburim-san. . ." Naruto's dual voice crooned. "The man behind it all. I must say, I'm rather impressed. This was good plan, and it would have worked if I hadn't heard about it. . . I wonder. . . I wonder what you _really_ wanted, though."

Purple eyes bored into frightened brown. "Tell me Iburim-san, what is your deepest desire?"

The man said nothing as he trembled, but Naruto cocked his head as though listening to something. "Why is it _always_ immortality?" He asked.

If possible, the man grew paler.

"You know," Naruto continued. "I can give you that. I can see to it you live forever, would you like that?"

Iburim, not hearing the threat in the dual voices, managed to nod.

"Oh, excellent!" Naruto pulled out a blank scroll, and wrote upon it. "Let's see, immortality for one Iburim-san, in exchange for. . . hmm, how about, never seeking ancient weapons of mass destruction ever again. Is this agreeable?" Dipping a brush in one of the man's wounds, he offered it. "Wolf-san, allow Iburim-san to sign."

Kakashi released one arm, and the man took the brush and signed his name. Beneath his mask, Naruto's grin grew twisted.

"Very good. Of course, you're a smart man, so you read the small print, right?" The man froze, suddenly unsure.

A low, demonic chuckle. "Cosmic laws cannot be broken, even by one such as I, Iburim-san. You will live forever, as I promised, but not with that body. You will have to die once, but the life you are reborn into will never end. Likewise, I cannot remove your soul from it's proper time, so you will be reborn as someone who lived when you were alive. So, let's see, who shall you be. . ."

The man swallowed, not sure he liked where this was going.

"Naturally," Naruto continued, pacing slowly as he thought aloud, "it would have to be someone connected to you, that's always easiest. Relatives are good. . ." he looked over his shoulder into brown eyes contracting in fear "and siblings are best . . ."

"No. . ." it was a faint whine, the first words the man had spoken after the demise of his demon.

Naruto leaned right into his face. "I know! _Your sister_!" he crowed, a low, diembodied laugh floating across the lake.

"Nooooo!" The man screamed, trying to scrabble away but held fast by Kakashi's firm grip. "No, please, oh God, have mercy!!! Please, God, noo!"

"You cry for God's mercy now?" Again, chakra flared and wind howled. "It's too late for that, my friend. You shall live every day of her life from beginning to end over, and over, and _over, and overandover_ again, until time stops and dimension looses meaning." The blade of burning air swept up. "Go now to your eternal reward." The blade descended as the man screamed, and then it was over. Kakashi gathered up the head as proof of the mission's success as Naruto let the blade dissolve.

Kakashi looked to his companion when he stepped away. "Naruto?" he asked quietly.

The other shook his head, taking off his mask, blue eyes roiling with conflicting emotions. "Demons don't rise," was all he said before he knelt down and retched.

Nakita had heard every word from her seat on the back of the cart. "Why did he fear being reborn as his own sister?" She wondered aloud.

The blonde next to her turned with a grave look. "From the time she was four years old, until he killed her when she was fourteen, he did to her what he did to you, several times a day, everyday."

Nakita's eyes grew wide. "And he will live that again and again for all eternity? What sort of man can pronounce such a curse?"

The blonde grimaced. "Only a demon."

[1—Luke 2:13-14]

[2—Mark 9:42 ]

* * *

Iruka slowly surfaced, chilled to the bone. He saw Sasuke and Gaara curled together on the sofa, gripping each other tightly, noses tucked into each others' neck. He pushed himself out of the cushy seat he was in and, joints popping, made his way to the kitchen to start some water for tea.

"It's over, isn't it?" Iruka turned to see Sasuke standing in the door, arms still wrapped around the tightly gripping Gaara.

"Yes," Iruka replied. "For now. They are alive and relatively unhurt, so probably a mission success."

Gaara shifted in Sasuke's embrace. "What was that? I've never heard of anything like this. . ."

Iruka sighed as he took the almost whistling kettle off the burner and poured it into three cups. "You haven't heard of it because for generations, ninja have been trying to shut down the very facility that makes it possible."

He put the cups down on the table, keeping his own and carefully sipping the tea. "My theory is that when people with highly developed chakra love each other—and it must be love, not just lust, and it must be mutual-- their chakra sort of . . . attunes to each other. Not in an invasive way, it just . . . it forms another bond, along which feelings can be carried. You know their general state of being, they know yours. If they need you, if they're lonely or scared, you know, and you can send them some measure of comfort. And, when they go into battle, or get in a fight, you know that, too, and can sort of be there, even if you aren't there. It's . . . hard to explain properly . . ."

"No, no" Sasuke said. "That makes sense. It did seem as though we were aware of Naruto's emotions. He was so . . . angry, and sad, and horrified. As though someone had threatened all his precious people all at once . . . and had even hurt them. . .that's what it felt like." He stopped to think a little. "Does Kakashi know about this?"

Iruka fidgeted. "We've never really discussed how I manage to anticipate him sometimes. The last thing he needs to worry about is me being aware of his battles-- I think this would upset him, make him feel as though he weren't protecting me or some nonsense like that . . . For a long time, I thought it was just my imagination, until he was able to tell me about some of his missions, and I realized the timing of my odd feelings pretty matched up with various parts of his stories."

Gaara gave a little smile. "I think I'm glad of it," he said softly. "We may be the ones left behind, but not completely. If, in our safety, we can give him strength and comfort, then that is _our_ role."

He looked at Iruka. "It has been clear to me for sometime, sensei, that in your relationship with Kakashi, you were his strength, and he was your shield. If Sasuke and I can have that with Naruto, then being left behind isn't as useless as it initially felt."

Sasuke was impressed. Sabaku no Gaara was turning into quite the philosopher. They sat in silence for a while, drinking their tea. Sasuke sighed, feeling unaccountably grubby.

"Who wants to go to the onsen with me?"

* * *

Naruto stood as his clone resurfaced from the freezing deep. Once he had recovered from the shock of his own actions, the younger nin had sent the clone to the bottom of the lake, to channel the fox's power deep into the rock below.

"It's done," the clone said. "Even if somehow, someone manages to get down there, everything is now completely destroyed. They'd have to build the warheads from the ground up, and that is extremely difficult to do. If anyone tries, we'll have years of notice."

The clone disappeared, leaving five extra Narutos and three extra Kakashi's still standing on the ice beside their originals. Together, they turned to the shore, watching as the young women bathed the bodies of their four fallen companions. Naruto looked his mentor over, assuring himself that the older nin was okay.

"Hey, is your leg alright?" He pointed to the sliced pants just above the back of Kakashi's right knee, and dried blood that was stiffening the fabric.

"Yeah," he said. "One of those bastards got a lucky shot. It's not that deep, it just keeps re-opening . . ."

Naruto nodded, relieved that the cut apparently looked worse than it was. He looked back to the shore, and the women working there.

"Well, we're not short of pine, at least." He sent his clones to the trees, swords flashing as two moderate sized trees were felled.

The branches were quickly stripped, to be tied to the carts to arch over their interior, sheltering the women inside from the wind and weather, and capturing their heat to keep them a little warmer. The trunks were cut into long planks, these further cut, and then-- when a female Naruto had found a box of nails in one of the carts-- made into makeshift coffins for the four unfortunate girls.

By the time this was finished, the sun was still rising, for only a little over an hour had passed since the first men fell to the twin kunai.

The male clones and originals kept a steady distance as they walked around to the front of the caravan, Kakashi's leg starting to twinge now that the adrenaline of the fight was wearing off.

Kakashi turned to address the women as Naruto sent his remaining clones to scout – and hunt-- ahead.

"Ladies, forgive our lateness. We were sent to kill the man who took you away from your homes. We will escort you all back to the village of New Myshkin. We intend you no harm, but we do ask for your patience and cooperation. We will be going quickly, to get you back before the weather gets much worse, so it will not be an easy ride. However, it will hopefully be better than the one that took you out here."

He looked across the collection of still frightened, but ever more determined faces. "I would like to be in sight of the Northern Tundra by sunset, so we will be leaving now. I will give you a few minutes to ensure that each cart has equally divided supplies, and then we'll be going. Are there any questions?"

Only one had was raised as the young women took stock of what each cart held. "Um, sir, what should we call you and your companions?"

Kakashi nodded. It was a fair enough question. He pointed to his mask. "You may call me Wolf-san, and the other Fox-san. The rest are copies of ourselves, so they will answer to those names as well."

A few of the female Narutos carried boxes from one cart to another, and then they gave a signal to Kakashi. With a slap to the rump of the lead horses, Kakashi got the caravan moving, wincing as the wound in his leg twinged again.

Finally, they were starting their way home.


	14. Candy Cane

"That senbon . . . is it a specialized type, used for torture or something like that?"

Ibiki Morino looked down at the ambassador who stood next to them, as they watched a team of Jounin lift and secure the first of many large bells in place. He then followed Gaara's gaze to Genma, who was supervising the process, shouting directions from the ground.

"Why don't we go ask him. . . " the interrogator suggested with a small smirk.

Genma watched warily as Ibiki and Gaara approached. He had seen the ambassador looking in his direction and frowning, which was _never_ a good thing. Then Ibiki has walked up, Gaara had said something, and the interrogator was amused. _That_ was never a good thing either. Now they were both approaching, the one still frowning, the other amused, and Genma was suddenly overcome with an urge to go hide somewhere, preferably somewhere far away.

"Genma," Genma never understood why the ladies seemed to find Ibiki's voice "sexy"—it sounded like the man had a rock-filled drum where his lungs should be. "The ambassador was wondering if your 'senbon' was a special type used for torture or other similar purposes."

"Torture?" Genma looked down at the candy cane in his mouth. He pulled it out with a considering look.

"The hooked end suggests an implement used for disemboweling a captive and, as I suspected, the other end is sharpened to a fine point to pierce the skin. Although, I'm not sure why it would need to be porcelain, or in those colors." Gaara's voice held a strange mix of confidence and puzzlement.

Ganma stood, pondering the candy which, as Gaara pointed out, hand been sharpened to a point by his tongue and lips.

"Uhh, Genma . . ." Genma didn't hear Izumo's voice as he pondered how marvelously ghastly it was that the younger man didn't know what a candy cane was, and so assumed it must be an implement of torture.

"Genma . . . !" Of course, he mused, it made perfect sense if you didn't know what they were, and if anyone would come up with _that_ theory, it was the scary redhead in matching fluffy green hat, scarf and mittens. They looked like angora, so they must be so soft and warm . . . totally unexpected for the ambassador, of course, as he was one of the more deadly beings on the planet.

"Shit, Genma, _help_!" Genma jumped, looking over in time to see one of the ropes snap, the large bell starting to fall. His eyes widened, and he had time to gasp—and then there was sand, catching the bell before it hit the people below. Slowly, the bell was raised one again, the sand holding it in place as Raidou and Kotetsu secured it to the crossbeams.

"Well," the ambassador demanded. "Is that what it is?"

Genma looked back, eyes wide. "Er, no, not exactly, though I suppose I can see why you would think that . . ." he reached into a vest pocket, pulling out another candy cane wrapped in clear plastic. "Uhm, do you like peppermint?"

Gaara wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. "I like the peppermint tea the healers make when by brother is hung over . . ." he said. "It is refreshing, especially when served cold."

"Then you should like this." Genma held the candy out to Gaara. "It's a candy cane. They're usually peppermint flavored, though sometimes you can find other flavors, too"

Gaara took the sweet, slowly peeling the plastic from one end. "It's . . . candy?"

Genma nodded. "Yeah, they're very popular at Christmastime. . ."

"Ah, tradition! I see. . ." Gaara nodded, sticking the candy in his mouth and sucking. It was good—not as amazingly, _incredibly_ good as cookies were-- but quite tasty nonetheless. He'd have to send some to Suna to his brother and sister—these would be marvelously cooling in the desert. And, perhaps they'd help Kankuro after he'd partied a little _too_ hard with the senior jounin.

He used his tongue to move the candy to the corner of his mouth in imitation of Genma. "It's good. Thank you." He frowned again. "But, if it's not a torture-senbon, why is it shaped like this?"

Genma sighed. From the glares he was receiving from Izumo, Kotetsu and Raidou, they were pretty pissed at him. And Gaara kept asking these weird, difficult questions.

Talk about a rock and a hard place.

He should have run when he first thought of it.

* * *

They had stopped just before sunset, on the last hill overlooking the northern tundra. Some of the girls had insisted on making dinner, while Nakita had carefully cut Agnessa's hair with a borrowed kunai before attacking her own. She explained that it was custom in their village for women to cut their hair when they were no longer maidens, as a sign of leaving childhood behind. Agnessa had run out of tears, and simply sat still through the process. Nakita also managed to stay dry eyed, though she'd been unable to speak for several hours after, picking at her dinner and finally giving the rest to one of the other girls. The moon rose, and in a flurry of soft sounds and hushed whispers, they had curled into small groups and fallen asleep as Naruto took the first watch.

The sky was turning pink as Kakashi kept the second watch, and some of the girls had started to wake, when one of Naruto's clones approached him.

"Ne, Wolf-san," he used the code-name knowing the girls could hear him. "Wake me up."

Kakashi frowned. "You've still got half an hour before we need to get going. Don't worry about it."

The clone shook his head. " _Please_ wake me up, I think I'm stuck, and it's getting worse . . ."

"Oh." Kakashi flicked a pebble at the sleeping nin. No sooner had Naruto jumped up than he bolted into the trees. "Hn. Suppose I should follow him . . .".

Nakita watched as the taller man, the one called Wolf-san, followed the shorter one into the trees and, as softly as she could, followed at a small distance. She hadn't slept well the night before—not surprising in the least-- and she wasn't entirely trusting these men yet. While she knew they could hardly do worse to her or Agnessa (who hadn't spoken or eaten anything since they'd left the lake) than had already been done, she was determined to not let the same thing happen to any of the other young women and girls. When she was close enough to hear, she hid herself behind a tree.

". . . talk about it?" she heard the taller one ask.

There was a pause, as though the other one were deliberating.

"It was horrible," he finally started, voice rough from the abuse his throat had just taken. "I dreamt . . . I dreamt I was one of those _men_ ," he sounded distressed. "And, the girls were all my friends. . . Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino, Temari, Moegi. . . and I--" his breath caught and she heard a thick swallow. "And I was hurting them, Wolf-san," he whispered. "I was. . . I was _raping_ them, and I was _enjoying it_ and--" she heard the sound of him heaving again. A few more moments of silence. "Thank you for waking me up. . ."

Wolf-san sighed. "Fox-san, your reaction to this dream says a lot more about you than the fact that you dreamed it. Your mind is trying to understand why a man would ever do such a thing, and while your baser, more animalistic side can understand the purely physical reasons, the rest of you—that which is _truly_ you-- is still completely horrified by the mere thought of such an act. When you stop feeling such revulsion and horror to such an idea. . . that is when I will worry about you."

She heard a soft chuckle. "You've been taking notes from Dolphin-san, haven't you?"

"Well," Wolf's voice was wry. "He does _rub off_ after a while . . ."

"Gah! Wolf-san, you are such a pervert!"

Nakita stifled her instinctive chuckle, suddenly understanding that she truly had nothing to fear from either ninja.

"What I am worried about, though" the Wolf spoke again. "Is you inability to keep anything down. We can't have you sicking up every morning until the dream fades." she heard a soft rustle of paper. "Take this, it will settle your stomach."

"Candy?"

"Tch, baka. Peppermint will sooth your stomach, let you eat something without loosing it a few minutes later. In fact. . . Nakita-san, do you know what wild peppermint looks like?"

She jumped, surprised that she'd been found. She stepped around the tree, suddenly afraid that the Wolf was mad at her, and nodded in answer to his question, newly shorn hair swaying by her chin.

"Good," he said. "Take some of the girls and a few of the female clones, and try to find some close to here. Stay within sight of the caravan—if you can't find any that close, we'll send the clones out farther. I think we could all do with some peppermint tea this morning."

She nodded, relieved that not only had he not been mad, but he'd given her something useful to do. As long as she kept busy, she wouldn't have time to dwell on unpleasantness.

Several hours later, the horses were quickly rolling their way across the tundra. She had moved forward to help steer with one of the female clones, when she saw a long column of fire on the horizon.

"What could be burning in this weather?" She wondered aloud.

The clone chuckled. "Some of us went ahead. Wolf-san's pack of dogs had caught the scent of a herd of bison. We and your villages will need what they can provide, so we're smoking the meat to preserve it, and tanning the hides. We were able to take down quite a few."

Nakita's mouth watered at the thought of fresh meat for a meal. "I don't suppose we can stop for lunch?" She asked.

The other smiled gently, whisker marks arching under her eyes. "Not if we wish to make good time. Wolf-san desires to reach the forests before stopping tomorrow, so any stop we take must be very short. However, some of the meat will be ready by the time we reach the fires, and the rest of us will catch up once all the rest is finished. So, hard jerky and water for lunch, but maybe something yummy for a stew tonight!"

Nakita was silent as the column of smoke gradually grew bigger and bigger. "How many did you take down?" she finally asked.

The clone beside her gave an awkward grin. "Pretty much all of them. . ."

Nakita stared. "Those bison herds are never smaller than a hundred beasts!"

"So? Lots of meat and warm skins for your villages!"

Nakita shook her head. "Why are you doing so much for us?" she asked. "Your mission was to kill a man, not care for a bunch of lost girls. . ."

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and looked into clear blue eyes. "At the time we accepted the mission, no one knew you had been taken yet. Once we learned, we expanded our parameters a bit. As for why we're taking so much care, that's the wrong question. You should be asking why we live in a world where you are surprised that we would do so."

They did stop briefly when they reached the long beds of smoking embers, meat laying and hanging over the heat, while huge, scraped hides were stretching on frames to the side. Wolf-san limped over to one of the clones, inspecting the meat and the hides.

Nakita frowned as she walked him walk. "Is Wolf-san alright?" she asked. "He wasn't limping like that this morning. . ."

The clone next to her didn't answer right away. There was a small grunt. "I don't know. He's usually almost as fast a healer as I am, and that cut wasn't that deep. It shouldn't be causing him trouble. I'll have to take a look at it when we stop tonight. He's been keeping it clear to prevent infection, but if he's limping, it might not have been enough."

True to the clone's word, when the caravan stopped that night, both Nakita and a female Naruto inspected Kakashi's wound, but there was no redness, swelling, heat, pus, or other sign of infection. In fact, the only thing Kakashi could say was that it felt numb, and suggested that perhaps a nerve had been severed.

"Well," said Fox-san around one of the peppermint candies. "You're not bleeding out, and it's not infected. It's probably just a little stiff. I'll take first watch again tonight, and when I wake you, it should be better."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, saying that sleep could only help things. Nakita, though, wasn't so sure. There was something at the back of her brain, something she couldn't quite remember, that suggested that perhaps there was something else going on with that troublesome cut. Unable to think of what it might be, she held her peace. No doubt she'd remember in the morning, when she was better rested.


	15. Cranberries

The caravan was making steady progress through the pine forest. They had taken two days to cross the tundra, and this morning had entered beneath the broad, sheltering boughs of the fragrant trees.

Nakita watched Wolf-san from her seat at the front of the third cart, concerned that not only had his limp not gotten better, it seemed it was slowly getting worse. But both she and Fox-san had been checking the wound every evening, and there was no sign of anything wrong with it.

The masked face turned in her direction, and she quickly averted her eyes. She knew there was no fooling the taller man, but still, it was rude of her to stare. She turned to the blonde clone next to her.

"So, Fox-chan, is there anybody waiting for you when you return home?"

Whiskered cheeks blushed, sky blue eyes suddenly interested in the pebbles passing beneath the cart. "Well, not really . . ."

Nakita wasn't completely fooled. "She must be pretty to make such a strong warrior blush so sweetly!" Her voice was teasing, eyes twinkling with not entirely forced merriment.

The whiskered clone grinned, still blushing. "Actually, there are these two guys—"

"They're always gay, aren't they?!" Alyona remarked from the back of the cart in front of them. Nakita snorted while the clone rolled her eyes.

"—but the problem _is_ ," the blonde continued. "I can't decide between the two of them, so I'm stuck with neither. And I don't even know if _either_ is gay, so, nope, no one waiting for me."

"So, they don't return your affections?"

"I dunno. I think. . ." the clone paused a moment before continuing. "I think they see me as a brother, or best friend. I mean, the one is the last of his clan, so he'll probably want some girl to be his wife and give him a horde of fat babies. . ." the clone chuckled at the thought of Sasuke getting mobbed by a rampaging horde of drooling chibis. "And the other probably doesn't even know what sex _is._ He had a . . . difficult, bizarre upbringing . . ."

Nakita nodded, grimacing as a particularly hard bump in the path made her hips ache. "I have heard that ninja have many. . . emotional problems due to what they must do . . ."

The blonde nodded sagely. "It is true that ninja villages have more than their share of emotional retards," she agreed. "Take Wolf-san, he was Example Number One until Dolphin-san got him into shape."

The silver clone driving the cart ahead of them leaned around. "Better than being a general retard." she said.

"Oi!" The blonde scowled, and Nakita smothered a smile as her companion huffed.

"So," the other said. "You got anybody?"

Nakita's smile vanished. "I am—was, _was_ engaged. It was arranged when I was a little girl, and I was to be married in the spring, when I came of age. However, the betrothal contract stipulated that if I lost my virginity before the wedding, the engagement would be automatically broken. So, as of a few mornings ago, I am no longer engaged."

"I--" the female Naruto was at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry." she settled on. "Was your fiance a good person?"

Nakita's lips lifted in a small, sad smile. "He was my best friend." She sniffled as a tear fell. "I had always looked forward to my wedding, like most girls. He came of age three years ago, but he never had eyes for any girl but me. He was always so _kind_ to me . . . " her voice quivered, and she stopped speaking, trying to collect herself.

"Enough about me." She swallowed her tears by force of pure will. "If I continue like this I'll completely break, and I can't do that until everyone is safe. Tell me more about these two men you love."

Naruto gave her a long, concerned look, then nodded, telling her about his beloved "Raven" and "Red."

Kakashi listened with only half an ear as Nakita and the clone talked. He had been wondering when she was going to break-- for it was inevitable that, at some point, she _would_ \-- and understood the instinct to see everyone else to safely before allowing it to happen. Iruka had been the one to catch him so many times when, after keeping the facade of indifference, he had finally seen his team safe to Konoha, only to shatter into a thousand pieces when he finally saw Iruka's face. It was pretty normal procedure for ninja. Not as normal for civilians, but not entirely unheard of either. Some were born with it, some could learn it. Those who couldn't learn it never lasted long as ninja.

He took a deep breath, scowling at his leg. It was not getting better, even though to all examination there was nothing wrong with it, aside from a not-too-deep cut. Numbness had spread down to his toes, and was now working it's way up toward his hip. This was definitely not good, but at the moment, there was nothing to be done about it. So he kept walking, hoping that whatever was wrong would work itself out.

It was nearing noon when the clone in the lead cart pulled to a halt. "We've got horsemen coming in this direction," she said. More masked kage bunshins burst into existence, surrounding the caravan with kunais and katanas drawn.

The sound of hooves preceded the arrival of ten men on horseback. There was a tense silence as the two groups took stock of each other. One of the new men spoke to the one who seemed to be their leader.

"The ninja said one in wolf mask and one in a fox mask. This is more than one of each, but the description is right."

The leader nodded, taking in the carts and the four pine boxes. "ANBU of Konoha?" he asked. One of the fox nins nodded, so he continued. "We are from New Myshkin. We rode out this morning when the Tsuchikage arrived with these horses, to see what had happened to our young ladies. I see you found them and, I trust, are enroute to return them?"

"Yes." It was a Wolf nin that spoke. "If you would like to join our escort, you may, but I must warn you to keep distance from the ladies unless they specifically call you by name-- and then, only one of you at a time, and unarmed. Is this understood?"

The two exchanged a long look, unspoken words darting between them. "It is agreed." the man said. "I am Vasily, the senior of these men, who are the brothers, fathers, and fiances of the women we came to seek."

The wolf nodded. "Even so, what I said stands."

The men agreed, and peaceably surrounded the caravan, maintaining the distance that the clones set. As soon as they had arrived, Nakita had drawn one of the bison hides up around her face, hiding from them. Still, it was apparently not enough.

"Nakita, will you not greet me?" A young man, only a few years her senior, gave a hesitant smile from his horse, jumping a little in his scowl as the whisker-marked blonde sitting next to his fiancee turned with a fierce scowl and growled.

"It's okay, Fox-chan." Nakita gave a deep sigh, and let the hide fall away, revealing her shorn hair and bloodstained dress. "Hello, Aleksey."

The young man gave a choked gasp, then a quivering sigh. "I see." Naruto thought he looked like he was about to cry. "Are-- are you--? No, stupid me, _of course_ you are not alright . . ." he sighed again, scowling back tears of frustration and anger at whomever had hurt his darling.

"Does this change our plans for the spring?" He finally choked out.

"Aleksey!" Nakita made an exasperated sound as her fingers clenched and unclenched. "You know perfectly well what our betrothal contract says--"

"To _Hell_ with that damned contract!" He erupted, causing no less than fifteen knives to be aimed in his direction. He forced himself to calm. "I do not give a damn what that thing says," he continued in a softer tone. "If I must, I will burn it and write a new one. And what happened to you does not make me change my mind about you. I still wish you to be my wife, but only if _you_ still wish it . . ."

Nakita gaped. "Only if I . . ."

Aleksey gave a wan, lopsided smile. "I would not blame you in the least if you now found men abhorrent. I would hope that you would not fear me, who have always been your friend, but I understand if it is not to be that way. If you no longer wish to accept me as you husband, then I will not force you. But I will not forsake you just because some evil man did evil things to you against your will."

Nakita lowered her face into trembling hands. She had always loved Aleksey, but he brought up a very good point. Just as it would be unfair of him to force her into a marriage against her will, so too it would be unfair of her to him to accept a marriage she might never be able to willingly consummate. She had a lot to think about, and she really, _really_ didn't want to.

The sun was setting as the trees thinned around the outskirts of the small town, ruddy light glinting off the waters of the wide river that the town was built against. The Wolf-nin's limp was worse than ever, but the girls were nearly safe. Villagers poured out of cottages—some intact, some partially in ruins from the blast nearly a week before. The caravan pulled into the central square, and then the girls that were from the village lept out and ran to the waiting arms of their families-- all except for Agnessa and Nakita, who slowly lowered themselves off the cart, neither meeting the eyes of the assembled villagers.

Most of the people gave shouts of joy to see their girls back, but a few families did not see the faces of their daughters and, upon seeing the pine boxes, began to keen with heartrending sobs that made Naruto reach for another mint candy.

A stout woman stepped forward. "Oh, my little Agnessa! Come here and let Momma take care of you." With a little cry, Agnessa stumbled forward, bloodstained dress fluttering about her as she fell into the arms of her mother, who held her tight before taking her away from the prying eyes of the rest of the townsfolk.

Vasily and Aleksey watched warily as Nakita's father – a large, dark-haired man with a beard -- came forth, lifting her chin with a finger. Without warning, he backhanded her to the ground, snarling. "How dare you bring shame to our family, whore!"

Nakita's eyes widened. "Papa--!" Behind the crowd, an older woman was sobbing, begging the man to take back his words, but he did not listen.

"I am no father of yours," he spat. "I have no daughter!" With that he turned and walked away as Nakita finally broke, wailing into the frozen ground.

"Petrov!" Vasily growled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you honestly think she invited this?"

The other man stopped, turning with a sneer. "In my father's land, this humiliation would be answered with two hundred lashes! She is lucky this is all I do to her!"

Vasily drew himself up. "Son," he turned to Aleksey. "Go get your mother and grandmother. From now on, even if you two don't wed, Nakita is the daughter of Vasily Sedova."

Naruto sighed, glad that not everyone in this town was like Nakita's former father. Two women soon came out into the central square.

"Nadia, Matushka . . ." Vasily said, gesturing to Nakita's crumpled form. "She--"

"Aleksey told us," Nadia snarled. "Men like that is why God invented Hell." She knelt by Nakita, voice softening. "Come on, Lastochka, let's go fix some tea. . ."

Naruto couldn't restrain from a small chuckle-- Nadia reminded him of Tsunade, warm and formidable all at once. He turned to Kakashi just in time to see the other man fall over, all his clones disappearing at once.

"Wolf-san!" he cried as he caught the taller man before he hit the ground. He started to panic, because Kakashi's eye was still open, and he was breathing, but he couldn't seem to move.

Suddenly Vasily was at his side. "Come, Matushka is a doctor. My wife Nadia will take care of our new daughter, and my mother will see what is wrong with your companion."

Several minutes later, Naruto was hovering over Kakshi's prone form while the wrinkle faced woman poked and prodded his sensei. He stayed in physical contact with the older man, absolutely refusing to leave, especially since he'd closed Kakashi's eye to keep it from drying out.

"Hmm," she fingered the cut at the back of Kakashi's leg. "He was limping when he came in, but this is the only injury and there's no sign of infection. Breathing is fine, heartbeat is steady, but he seems unable to perform any voluntary muscle action." She leaned in close, surprising Naruto when she leaned forward to sniff the wound. Snarling, she sat back.

"Khloinych venom. A very rare snake with a very toxic venom. When was he wounded?"

Naruto mentally counted the days. "Three mornings ago," he replied.

"Well, _that's_ good. If it's taken this long to effect him, he'll probably live. If he's breathing in the morning, he'll make a full recovery. If not, well, he'll be dead. No recovering from that."

"Is there anything we can do to help him? Some sort of medicine or something?" Naruto was nearly dancing in his place from anxiety-- he couldn't let Kakashi-sensei die from poisoning. That would make Iruka cry, and he really, _really_ didn't want to be somebody that made Iruka cry.

The old woman spread her knotted hands. "There is one thing that might help, a special paste made from herbs, cranberries, and mistletoe. But while I have the herbs, and the cranberry bogs were not harmed in the attack, our store of mistletoe was. Without any of that, the herbs and cranberries are useless."

Naruto blinked, unable to believe their incredible luck. "Mistletoe!" he pulled his medicine-scroll from his vest pocket, summoning the very spring Kakashi had given him after that wicked punch he'd thrown back at that giant oak tree. "Right here! We found it on our way up. Is it okay that it's oak mistletoe?"

The old woman's eyes widened. "Oak mistletoe is perfect!" she replied, aged voice creaking with surprise. "Give me a few moments to gather everything else up, and then we'll do what we can for your friend."

In no time, the woman had assembled her herbs, a handful of wrinkled cranberries, and half the mistletoe Naruto had provided. With mortar and pestle she ground them together, explaining how the paste worked as she did so.

"You see, Fox-kun, the mistletoe actually helps to neutralize the venom somewhat. The cranberries clean the blood, making sure that the poisons do not gather in the liver or kidneys. The other herbs prevent infection and promote healing. Together, this should be able to help Wolf-san. It's not a cure, so much, but it should help."

Carefully, she spread the milky pink paste onto Kakashi's thigh, wrapping it in loose linen once she was done. "I'll go make up a small pot for you to take with you. I imagine my son will be giving you boys a ride down the river tomorrow to help you get home faster, this way you'll be able to care for him until he recovers."

Naruto thanked her profusely as she left, then sat back with a gusty sigh. He reached up to take off his mask, but was suddenly stopped when the door to their little guest room entered, and Mamoru stepped through, leading in a man dressed in the robes of the Tsuchikage.

He tensed, instinctively not liking being out numbered by ninja that were _not_ his comrades. He managed to keep from pulling a kunai though-- that wouldn't do well for future diplomatic relations between the hidden villages.

"Fox-san," Mamoru bowed. "This is my master, the Tsuchikage. I trust you have proof of the mission success?"

Naruto wanted to ask what the hell he thought all the girls were, but managed to restrain himself. Carefully, he reached beneath Kakashi, into the other's vest, pulling out the scroll the head had been sealed into.

"That's him alright," the rock nin agreed when the head was summoned.

The Tsuchikage pulled off his headdress, revealing a face hardly any older than Naruto's. "Thank you, Fox-san." he said. "Mamoru tells me you suspected another danger in his actions. I hope that, too, was resolved, despite it not being in the assigned mission."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. That lake had weapons beneath it, but I made sure they were destroyed before we left."

"Good, good." the Tsuchikage sighed. "And your companion, is he alright?"

Naruto sighed, reluctant to disclose such information to strangers. Still, the other could easily ask the old lady, and there was nothing keeping her from saying anything.

"He was poisoned in the fight, but wasn't really effected until we got here." He replied. "The old woman said that if he's still alive in the morning, he'll recover. Until then, he's unable to move."

The young kage frowned. "I hope he is breathing in the morning, then. That he should die after what he has done for us. . . we are grateful to both of you. Rock stands in debt to Leaf, and we will not forget." He turned to leave. "I will send word that your return to Fire Country be expedited in anyway possible. In the meantime, we will keep watch over this village and the others. Do not fear to sleep, I will not allow harm to come to you."

But despite the reassuring words of the Tsuchikage, Naruto could not sleep that night. He watched over Kakashi diligently, making sure to turn him every few hours, and listening to the older man breathe, hoping that each breath he heard would be followed by another. He couldn't bear the thought of making Iruka cry.

* * *

Nisemono Koya had been the bank manager at the Konoha Central Bank until a few days before, when he had suddenly been arrested by two ninja and dragged deep into the moutain to be locked in a cell. They hadn't said a word as to why they had arrested him. In fact, since the skinny one and the fat one had thrown him in, he'd hardly seen or heard from anyone.

Until this morning, when they'd moved him from his cell into another room, this one with a table, the chair he was sitting in, and a slightly open door, through which he could hear voices.

"Ohh, Anko, are these for everyone?" a male, tenor voice.

"Of course!" a female. "Who else supplies the interrogation unit with endless bowls of chocolate covered cranberries?"

"These are so yummy. . ."

Silence, and some shuffling of papers.

Then, "Oh, crap!" the male voice.

"What's up?" The female—Anko?

"We've got special guests today, we need to clean up. . . "

"Who?"

"Well, looks like Iruka-sensei will be helping out, but Uchiha and the ambassador are coming to observe."

There was another silence.

"You know," the male continued. "That ambassador kid is kinda creepy. Did you hear he asked Genma if his candy cane was a special senbon used for torture? Apparently, he thought the hooked end was used for disemboweling people . . ."

Koya had heard of the ambassador—there was only one in the village. They said he literally scared the shit out of many of the more experienced ninja. He'd heard the man had a reputation for killing people in horrible ways, just for fun.

A dark chuckle. "I like that guy more and more," Anko said. "It's Iruka-sensei who frightens me, though, especially if he's helping today. He's got that smile, _all the time_ , even though everyone knows about his temper. Creepy! And trust me, I _know_ creepy . . ."

She trailed off, and Koya heard a door open and slam.

"I don't give a good god-damn if you find the Sensei creepy," a new male voice, low and gravelly. "The ambassador intimidating or the Uchiha potentially unstable. They've taken this personally and asked to help out. So we're going to clean up this mess so it looks good for the Sensei and our observers, and we will refrain from provoking his famous temper. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the other two shouted in unison. Koya could see their salutes in his mind. There was more shuffling, and then the deeper voice again. "Oh, leave those there. Did you bring the cookies? I know the ambassador has taken a liking to cookies . . ."

He didn't hear much for sometime. After a while, a short haired woman came in the door, checking to make sure the straps holding him down were tight. As she adjusted the last one, Koya heard the outer door open again, and the deep voice spoke.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, Ambassador, Uchiha-san. You're right on time . . ." The women in the room with him gave him a pinched, worried look.

"I'm so sorry," was all she said before the deep voice called her.

"Anko, get back in here!"

"Coming, Ibiki-san!"

There was a small amount of murmured discussion, and then the door opened wide. The woman returned, carrying a first aid kit, behind her a huge, scarred, boulder of a man. Next, a pleasant faced fellow with a scar across his nose, then a strange looking redhead carrying a huge gourd on his back, and last in, Koya recognized the Uchiha.

Anko and the boulder-like man stood by the wall, and were joined by the redhead and the Uchiha. The man with the scar on his nose sat across from Koya, kneading something in his hand as he placed a bowl of chocolate covered cranberries on he middle of the table.

The man smiled, and Koya recalled Anko's words from before " . . . He's got that smile, _all the time . . ."_

She'd also mentioned he had a terrible temper. Koya shifted in his seat.

"My name is Iruka," the man said. "You are Koya, right?"

Koya nodded.

"Good." Iruka leaned across the table to Koya's head, and plucked a single hair from his balding scalp. "Very good. . ."

He worked the single hair into what Koya could now see was a ball of yellow wax.

"Anko," Iruka's voice was still calm, and he was still wearing that gentle smile. "Where is Koya-san's family from?"

The woman shifted against the wall. "His father's a native of Konoha, but his mother's from the south end of the River Country."

His smile remained, but it changed, although Koya couldn't have said how. "Really? Well, then Koya, you should know something about what we'll be doing today. . ." Iruka squeezed the wax one more time, heating it with his palm, before he started to shape the wax into a rough man-shape.

Koya was so fascinated by Iruka's work, that he didn't notice the thin tendrils of sand wrapping around the base of the chair.

"After all, I'm sure your mother told you all about Voodoo, didn't she?" Koya stopped breathing for a moment. Iruka ran his finger along the "spine" of the wax figure, and Koya didn't know that it was sand that did the same along his own. When Iruka suddenly pulled the ear, and Koya felt his ear being pulled, he wet himself with a panicked scream.

"I'll talk!" he cried. "I'll tell you anything you want to know! Oh, please, just—just put the doll away!"

Iruka lost his smile. "Dammit," he pouted. "I didn't even get to have any fun."

The ambassador walked over, dipping his hand into the bowl of chocolate covered cranberries. "I agree. Perhaps Ibiki-san will let us play with him once we're done with business."

Koya whimpered. He didn't need to be a ninja to sense their killing intent, and yet, they were both smiling again.

There was no way, he realized, that his could possibly end well for him.

He was right.


	16. Wrapping (Paper and Otherwise)

They left before dawn, boarding Vasily's boat in quiet and starlight. Nakita had stumbled out of her room, looking like she hadn't slept at all during the night, eyes bloodshot and rimmed in dark circles. She saw Wolf-san being held on a stretcher by two sleepy clones.

"Is he--?" She hardly dared ask, the ninja's stillness upsetting.

"He's going to make it," Fox-san replied. "Your new father will be taking us to the mouth of the river, which will cut several days off our travel time."

"That's good . . ." she hesitated, as though unsure of herself, and then quickly ran to embrace the one she had only known as Fox-san. "Thank you," she said. "I wish I were as strong and brave as you are . . . I'm so scared. . ." she was trembling in fear even as she embraced him, he noticed, so he very slowly moved to rest his hand on her shoulder, careful to not hold her, but not push her away, either.

"You already are," he said. "Just remember that not all men are like the ones Wolf and I killed. Aleksey seems to be one of the good ones . . . I'm sure you and he will be fine. I mean, it'll be hard, but . . . anything really worth something takes effort, right?"

She smiled as she quickly backed away, hugging her arms about her middle. "I do hope you're right, Fox-san. Please, be careful and get home safe. . . get both of you home safe." At this last, she reached out to lightly brush Kakashi's ankle, and then ran back into the house.

One they had boarded, Vasily cast the lines, and the river's current quickly propelled the boat downstream. Vasily helped Naruto carry Kakashi down to one of the few cabins in the smallish ship.

"The river is actually pretty straight from here to the sea," he said. "And there's usually little other traffic at this time of year so, barring unforeseen catastrophe, we should be there by sunset. I told my wife that if I heard favorable reports about the weather, I might take you even as far as Minatomachi-- if we can do that, we'll be in Fire Country by mid-afternoon tomorrow."

Naruto had nodded. "I hope you don't find it rude if I stay here in the cabin with my companion for the duration of the trip . . . I don't think I should be leaving him alone."

Vasily held up his hands with an easy smile. "No worries, Fox-san. You care for your friend and try to relax a little. I will return in a few minutes with some fresh bandages for his wound, and then some time after, I'll bring some breakfast. Is that alright?"

Naruto nodded, and a few minutes later, Vasily was leaving the cabin again, having brought fresh bandages, and a flask of cranberry juice – sweetened, he noted, with stevia, because "God knows that's a rough drink unsweetened, but it'll be good for both of you to drink!"

Seeing that the door was closed, and satisfied that he'd hear anyone approaching, Naruto pulled off his and Kakashi's mask. Kyuubi had been monitoring the paralysed nin's chakra flows, interpreting them for Naruto.

"Okay, Wolf-san, we've got enough light from the lanterns in here, I'm going to change the dressing on your leg."

Carefully, Naruto removed Kakashi's pants, speaking softly the whole time. He knew Kakashi was awake, and he could only imagine how hard it must be to be blind and unable to move one's self while feeling someone else move you around as they willed.

"Very good, sensei." He soothed as he expertly re-wrapped his mentor's leg, and then re-dressed him. "Now, if the old woman's right, you should start to regain movement sometime today. Until then, I'm gonna stick with you. Kyuubi is monitoring your chakra to help me know what you may need, since there's no way for you to tell me. First, we're going to try some of this juice. We can't have you getting dehydrated. Then, well, we'll see. . ."

Naruto unplugged the flask, letting Kyuubi analyze the smell. Cautiously, he took a sip, pleased that the stevia had indeed blunted the tartness of the berries. He carefully propped Kakashi into a sitting position.

"I know you don't like people seeing you without your mask on," he began. "But I can't help you drink this with it on. I'll try not to look, if that helps, but I need to take it off. I'm sorry." With a strange feeling of guilt, Naruto gently moved the mask, trying his best to not look, even though he knew Kakashi wouldn't know if he did. It was the principle of the thing. The whole point of seeing the face was the challenge involved. Looking now would be cheating.

He tilted his teacher's head, opened his jaw, and poured a small amount of the juice in, hoping he wouldn't cause the other man to choke. Then he manually closed the jaw, and rubbed along Kakashi's thoat, causing the muscles to reflexively swallow.

This being a success, Naruto repeated the process until he was satisfied that a good half of the flask had been drunk, and then drank the rest himself. As much as he cared about Kakashi, this was not going to be an easy time for either of them.

* * *

Iruka had taken Gaara and Sasuke out with him to finish his Christmas shopping. Arms loaded down with bulging bags, he had then led the three to the hospital, where they were raising funds by wrapping people's gifts for them. Gaara watched fascinated as volunteers took boxes, sweaters, weapons, any odd shaped thing, and wrapped them in sparkling, shining paper, ofttimes with ribbons and bows as well.

He saw that they had special techniques, very exact ways of cutting and folding and taping, to ensure that each wrapped gift looked neat, orderly, and aesthetically pleasing. The old lady that had helped him was just finishing up when he heard Sakura's voice from a nearby hallway.

"I'm very sorry Miki-shisou, but neither will be able to play in the concert. Kanaye-kun and Masakazu-kun both had their left wrists broken. Even if I used chakra to speed the healing of those _very_ delicate bones, they would be extremely brittle. Merely fingering a note or playing a chord might shatter them again." Her voice was gentle and soothing, but to no avail.

"But they _must_ play! Kanaye-kun is first violin, he has solos! And Masakazu-kun is our only pianist, and he has solos as well. If we're missing both, the orchestra will not be able to have it's concert, and there goes Konoha's Christmas Celebration!"

"Miki-Shisou!" Sakura's voice became stubborn. " _They can not play_! It is simply impossible! Surely you have substitutes that you can use, or you can adjust he program or hell, Miki-baka, you're a smart man, re-write the damn music if you have to! These two cannot play!"

Gaara and Sasuke exchanged speculative glances, and then walked over to Sakura together.

"Sasuke, Gaara, hi. . ." she said. "I'll be with you in one minute--"

"You need a violinist and a pianist?" Gaara, as always, was straight to the point. The conductor nodded his head wearily, motioning to the two chastened boys standing behind Sakura.

"Two of my star performers were injured on their last mission, and I have no substitutes of adequate quality . . ." his eyes narrowed as he looked at Sasuke. "I don't suppose you've kept in practice since you abandoned us?"

Sakura had the distinct feeling that the conductor's "us" referred to the Orchestra, and not all of Konoha. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course I have, is it the same music we used to do?"

"For the most part. The arrangements have changed, a bit, there are a few new songs, some of the others have been cycled out, but if your fingers are still limber, there should be no problem for you. Masakazu-kun," he turned to the boy with darker hair. "Give Uchiha-san your music. I expect you to come to rehearsal to help coach him through it."

He ran fingers through his hair as the boy complied. "Well, that's the piano . . . still need a violin . . ."

Gaara cleared his throat. "I play violin."

"You do?"

"I had planned on auditioning after the holiday, but since there is need. I can read music, but I taught myself the instrument, so I don't know if I'm any good."

The conductor weighed his options. "Well, I can take a listen. Kanaye-kun, go fetch your violin and music. We'll all meet at the Uchiha estate in a hour, and see if we can salvage this mess."

The man stomped off, furiously muttering to himself, and Iruka walked up, his wrapping finally finished, his large bag overflowing with glittering, curling ribbons. "Problems?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Gaara and Sasuke will be taking Kanaye-kun and Masakazu-kun's place in the concert, that's all."

Iruka frowned. "That's not that far away," he said dubiously.

"Then we must start practicing," Gaara said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him away.

"They are so cute!" Sakura sigheed to her former sensei.

Iruka nodded in agreement, wishing he had somebody to hold hands with."Well," he said. "I've got to go hide Kakashi's presents away. I'll see you later, Sakura-chan!"

"Later, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka walked away, hands full of presents, restraining a pout. Christmas was only a few days away, and he was really starting to get lonely. And horny, too, but to be honest, it was the loneliness that was the worst. At least there were temporary cures for horniness, but they only made the loneliness that much worse.

Half way home he was hit with an idea.

Two hours later, Kurenai opened the door to see Iruka standing outside with take-out bags. "I brought food and ice-cream for both of us, if you've got the silly movies."

Kurenai smiled, red eyes sparkling. "Come on in," she said. She had been wondering when he'd finally admit he was lonely. Silly movies and ice-cream had been happening for a few years now, every so often when Kakashi was away for an extended time.

She wrapped herself in an afghan and settled in as Iruka put in the first movie, and they dug into their dinner.

It was good to have friends, they thought.


	17. Ribbons

If he could have, Kakashi would have sighed. He wanted, so badly, to open his eye, to see where he was, and for heaven's sake, to stand up and _stretch_. Just to _move_ again, to use his will toward something other than beating against the temporarily useless synapses of his brain. It was slowly but surely driving him insane. And it wasn't helping that the floor was moving.

Naruto had been a big help, he admitted to himself. The other ninja had not once left his side, not once left him even feeling alone. Naruto must have somehow understood how very, very defenseless Kakashi felt, and so at all times, Naruto was maintaining some sort of physical contact. To let him know that he wasn't alone, that someone was watching his back. . . and his front, and flanks as well . . .

And not once had the younger man complained about having to so very carefully spoon broth into his mouth, or having to manually shift his position once an hour, or having to perform the Nature-Calling! Jutsu that thankfully they had all learned early on as genins. He shuddered to think about the embarrassment they would both be dealing with without _that_ brilliant invention. As it was, Naruto still had to strip his pants to check the wound every so often, and then re-dress him. And when shifting Kakashi around, and manually stretching his long limbs, Naruto was sometimes required to place his hands in some areas Kakashi considered off limits to anyone but himself and Iruka. But Naruto had not said a word about it, or hesitated, hands clinical and applying pressure just so, stretching muscles to keep them from stiffening too much.

It wasn't Naruto's fault that he wasn't Iruka, and Kakashi was trying hard to not resent that fact. The younger man was at once so caring, and yet somehow, Kakashi didn't feel burdensome. Naruto sometimes talked to fill the silence, sometimes just let the silence settle around them. It was so very much like something Iruka would do, that Kakashi would have smiled if he'd had the ability. While he hated being so helpless, so vulnerable, he also felt that rare, fragile thing called "trust" lacing it's way through his veins. He was defenseless, and far from home. . . but he wasn't in danger. It was an odd feeling, but it was the only thing keeping him from raving, mouth-foaming insanity.

They were both now sitting on a bunk in the cabin, Naruto's legs pressed up along his, a blanket covering both laps. He could feel Naruto moving as he hummed beneath his breath, and his curiosity was killing him. Naruto must have been developing telepathy, because he suddenly spoke.

"Kakashi, I'd let you know what I'm doing, but I found something in that guy's stuff that I wanna give you for Christmas. I think you'll like it, but me and Kyuubi have to finish fixing it first. I was wondering when the hell I'd be able to do this, but since you're currently blind . . . well, it's a good opportunity . . ."

Part of Kakashi wanted to hit the man. The other was a little touched that the demon was apparently helping.

* * *

They'd caught a break in rehearsals to go do some final Christmas shopping, and now Sasuke and Gaara stood hand in hand before the racks of ribbons, dumbfounded at the sheer variety of widths, colors, and textures. All they wanted was red and green ribbons, each the same width and texture. They'd thought it would be a rather simple process when they'd walked into the fabric store an hour ago.

They were _wrong_.

A delicate throat-clearing interrupted their near-awestruck musings.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, are you in need of assistance?"

Sasule turned, his free hand gesturing futilely at the racks before them.

"We just need some . . . ribbon . . ."

* * *

They were singing. In harmony. Kakashi had no idea how that was accomplished, seeing as Naruto and Kyuubi used the same set of vocal chords, but there it was. _Harmony_. Surprisingly, Naruto had a pleasant low tenor that matched well with the Kyuubi's rumbly bass. He had no idea who King Wenceslaus was, but the song had a nice melody, it filled the silence, and even managed to tell a story.

It ended, and a new song began, this one in a language he didn't know-- and he was sure Naruto didn't know either.

_Riu, riu chiu, la guarda ribera_

It had an interesting, syncopated rhythm going, something he could imagine one of the girls back in Konoha dancing to.

_Dios guarde el lobo de nuestra codera._

Naruto's voice stopped. "You moved your toes, Wolf-san!" the exclamation was loud in his ear, and unfortunately, he still didn't have the ability to flinch away. Wait--

Experimentally, he tried to wiggle his toes-- and it worked! He still couldn't move his feet, or his fingers, or anything else for that matter, but the toes were working, which meant--

"You're getting better! Awesome!"

Kakashe heard – and felt-- Naruto's relieved collapse against the wall of the cabin.

Quietly, he echoed the sentiments.

* * *

The woman who assisted them had been good. She asked a few pointed, exact questions, pulled out a number of spools that they hadn't even seen, and then took five minutes holding the different greens and reds up to their skin.

"Hmm, no, that's too dark, it washes out your eyes, dear" The dark green—so dark it was nearly black-- was tossed away as she held another shade up to Garra's face. "And this one has too much yellow in it, makes your skin look sickly." Another one tossed away. "Ohh, emerald is much better for you. Jewel tones work so well with your complexion. . . I think we should go with this one."

She laid a spool of rich, almost glowing green down, and picked up a similarly glowing red, holding it up to Sasuke's face.

"Hmm, yes, garnet is much better on you than burgundy, and that crimson was simply too bright. This is much better with your eyes." She laid the garnet next to the emerald spool. "Now, give me a minute here . . ."

She eyed Sasuke speculatively, then picked up the red spool again, and ribbon flew through the air. The next thing Gaara knew, she was tying it around Sasuke's neck, the sparkle of diamond hidden within the folds of the bow.

"What do you think? Too much? Too little?"

Gaara stood still a few seconds, expressionless, as he looked at the darkling beauty before him. His hand reached out, fingering the velvet texture of the ribbon, then running along its edge. Sasuke's small moan at the feeling of Gaara touching him broke the other man, and before she knew it, the woman had a close, personal view of her two customers kissing very, very deeply.

On impulse, Gaara thrust his tongue into Sasuke's waiting mouth, delighting as tongue caressed tongue. Sasuke reached out and pulled them flush together, not caring that they were in public, that the helpful woman was staring, or that the air was suddenly filled with whistling sounds.

Lack of oxygen, though, did eventually start effecting them. They both gasped a little when they finally parted, black spots dancing in front of their eyes. Gaara swayed a little on his feet, and Sasuke automatically reached out to steady him as they both caught their breath, ignoring the cat-calls and wolf-whistles surrounding them. He wanted little more in that moment than to return to that deliciously warm heat, that delightful taste, but they were in public, and if he didn't find some self-restraint soon, the people in the store would see a whole lot more than they already had, and that simply wouldn't do.

Gaara turned back to the shop assistant, summoning all that was left of his dignity with a swallow. "It's perfect. We'll take one of each."

* * *

Vasily had come down at supper time with a rich broth and news that the Northern Sea along the way to Minatomachi was calm.

"This is good," he said. "Otherwise, you'd have to travel too close to the City of the Dead, and there are strange reports coming out of there."

Naruto shrugged. "We stopped there on the way up, it wasn't too bad. . ."

Vasily shook his head. "The caravans from Wind say that in the past week, strange noises have been heard coming from the City, night and day. They say the forests have suddenly been cut down, and the dead are running all over the place, as though on a mission. No, my friends, better to avoid that accursed place all together. In an hour, we'll be clearing the mainland, and by mid-afternoon tomorrow, you will be back in your homeland."

Naruto paused. "Caravans from Wind?" he asked.

"Yes," Vasily's eyes were bright. "It is something amazing. They say the Kazekage from Wind has sent food and fabric and tapestries to the villages that were attacked! They say she desires to make alliance with the Tsuchikage. Rumor also has it that ships are being loaded even now in Minatomachi, bringing help from your Hokage. They say that the new Tsuchikage desires peace between our nations, and the other two kages do too, and so they're helping us for the winter. . ." his voice trailed off in disbelief.

"I hope the Kazekage and Hokage truly do wish for alliance. It will be good to have some peace, for a change." he sounded tired at this last.

Naruto nodded as he swallowed some of his soup. "I know them both, they're great people. Kinda scary, sometimes, but good. If they say they want peace, they do."

Vasily looked into the bright blue eyes behind the fox mask, and found himself believing.

"Well," he said, "I've got to go steer us out of the harbor, and you must feed your friend. I hope he continues to improve as we make our way to your home."

* * *

Iruka was restless. Gaara and Sasuke now had their days filled with orchestra rehearsals, the bank manager had broken far too easily, and Kakashi still hadn't gotten back. He was tired of going to bed alone, waking up alone, having to cook for only one person, and not having to clean up after a pack of dogs.

He hadn't even had any coffee this morning, but he still felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. Three hours at the training ground hadn't helped like it should have. An hour of yoga hadn't relaxed him, and running all those laps with Gai and Lee had exhausted him, but not enough to cure this insane restlessness.

He was lonely, he hadn't had sex in weeks, and dammit, he wanted his Kakashi. Oh, he knew Kakashi would be home soon, and he knew the demands of the village outweighed his own, but still. . .

But still, he wanted to throw a tantrum to shame his students. He wanted to stomp his feet, to pummel the wall, to scream and fuss and maybe even throw a few tears in the mix because he wanted his Kakashi and he wanted him _now, dammit_!

It was probably a good thing there was no sake in the house, or he would have used it all by now.

He took another frustrated tour through the house, ruthlessly straightening already straightened ribbons, fussing over bows and bells and the arrangement of holly berries in the holly sprigs that were scattered throughout the garlands on the mantle. Here, he paused, eyes lighting on the picture he'd placed in the brass sleigh.

Dammit.

_Dammit, Kakashi, this better not be some sort of overflow of some mess you've gotten yourself into. . ._

He scowled. He paced some more. He cursed under his breath. His pacing took him to the bathroom. He had been saving the lavender bath oils for a special occasion, but "desperate occasion" worked just as well.

"I hope the lavender works like it's supposed to," he muttered as he climbed in.

An hour later, he woke up in cold bath water. He pulled the plug and stumbled out of the bathroom before collapsing on the bed, wrapping himself around the pillow that was starting to loose Kakashi's scent.

He did sleep that night.

But no one good call it a good night's sleep.

* * *

Kakashi drifted in and out of sleep. He was unused to long stretches of inactivity while on a mission, and his mind kept trying to wake him up for his turn at watch. But he couldn't watch, not yet at least, and the gentle rocking of the ship beneath him was so very soothing.

And every time he surfaced, he heard Naruto's soft voice, describing to him some of the wondrous discoveries of the ancients.

". . . and then the star collapses, until all that mass that made up the star is smushed really tiny, like the size of your fist. And when that happens, the gravity is soooo strong that everything that passes by gets sucked in, including _light_ , and that's why they're called black holes . . ."

He drifted, dreaming of laying on a hillside next to Iruka, eyes watching the sky.

". . . and they know that's where stars are being made because there are a lot of blue giants, and they don't last very long, only ten to a hundred thousand years or so . . ."

 _Drift_.

". . . at the edge of the observable universe, and they're brighter than a thousand galaxies, but we're only just getting their light now. . ."

_Drift._

". . . great pillars of gasses and dust, light-years from end to end, vast ribbons of light . . ."

In his dream, he was wrapped around Iruka, glowing ribbons of silver and red wrapping them in a warm cocoon as the gazed at the sky together.

Kakashi did not wake again until dawn.


	18. Snow

Kakashi opened his eye as he felt the motion of the boat change. The mere fact of this took a moment to register. He blinked, swallowed on his own and then, with a tentative smile, indulged in a painful, but still very delicious, full body stretch.

"Wolf-san! You're moving! Awesome!"

Kakashi groaned, pushing himself into an upright position, eye taking in the small cabin and his tired looking companion.

"You look like shit." He croaked.

Naruto smiled. "Then we make a matching pair, Wolf-san. Do you think you can walk? I think we just docked . . ."

Kakashi nodded, reaching over with shaking hands to pick up and don his porcelain mask. Together, they walked out on to the deck into the bright midday sunshine, Kakshi walking, but leaning on Naruto as his muscles struggled to re-find their strength.

"Wolf-san!" Vasily's excited roar carried easily over the busy sounds of the docks. "It is good to see you looking better!" Kakashi nodded as the man came over, studying the activity of the port city, noticing some of the ships flying the Spiraled Leaf of Konoha.

"I am not a sailor by trade," his voice was still rough from unuse. "But isn't this a bit busy for this time of year?"

Vasily nodded. "Yes, it is! The rumors were true, these ships are making ready for the ports of Rock country. . . I am glad that I am able to return two of their ninja in time for Christmas. But," he suddenly became serious. "I must tell you, you will need to get on the way soon-- the weather bringing us here was quite good, but my nose tells me snow follows us, and you still have a journey before you."

Naruto pulled out his frog purse, taking out ten large gold coins—leaving the frog nearly empty. "Here," he said. "In payment for our passage, and the cabin, and the food. . ."

"No, no, my friend, I cannot accept--" Vasily shook his head. "I was taking the saviors of my daughter home, I cannot accept payment for that."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in stubbornness. "Vasily, father of Nakita cannot accept, but Vasily, Captain of the _Rock Swallow_ must pay his men, and fill his ship. If I think you have come to hardship, I will not be able to sleep, and would feel guilty and worry all winter. Take the payment as a favor to me, please."

Vasily looked unsure.

"Don't make me beg, man."

Reluctantly, Vasily held out his hand. "If it is the only way you will not fret about us, then I suppose I can take this from you. But please, you must assure me that you will be able to get home from here. . ."

Naruto smiled as he and Kakashi walked down the gangplank. "This is familiar ground, now. We'll be fine." Vasily nodded, and they parted with waves and promises of letters in the spring.

By the time they'd reached the far edge of the city, Kakashi's strength had returned and he was walking without assistance. He looked up at the dull grey sky, sniffing the air, shivering in the cold that hadn't left him since that morning with the frost.

"C'mon, Fox-san. If we keep a steady pace, we should get home tomorrow."

They ran through the forest, the sun sinking beneath the trees to their right, the air getting sharper in their lungs. They stopped briefly for a cold supper, too anxious to get home to take the time to hunt, then continued. They had been running in darkness for a couple hours when the first flakes started falling.

Kakashi paused for the third time that night to let Naruto catch up.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

Naruto's face scrunched in thought as he panted next to his teacher. "Umm, it would have been . . . the second night on the tundra?"

Kakshi rolled his eye. "You haven't slept since then?"

Naruto looked away, ignoring how the trees kept moving even once his eyes had stopped. "You were incapacitated," he said. "I had to stay awake to keep you safe . . ."

"Hn. We should stop for a few hours, let you sleep. I've slept enough in the past several days, I'll keep watch."

"No."

"Fox-san, you need rest."

Naruto growled. "Wolf-san, I promised Dolphin-san I'd try to have you home for Christmas. I _promised_. Midnight Christmas Eve, I said, I promise he'll be home before the bells stop ringing. If we stop, I won't be able to keep that promise. . ."

Kakashi sighed. Why had the brat gone and promised Iruka? Of course he'd now push himself past his limits because not only did Naruto keep his promises, but he'd never be able to live with himself if he broke a promise to Iruka, of all people.

He waited as Naruto's breath normalized.

"I _promised_ , Wolf-san . . ."

A sigh. "Very well."

One they ran, the snow falling harder and harder, the night noises of the forest muffled beneath the sound of snowflakes reaching their destination frozen destination. The world soon reduced to shadowed trees and soft pale outlines.

They they stopped again as the snow broke for a time, the clouds parting to reveal an endless field of stars, the path of the Milky Way arcing across the sky. Kakashi leaned against the uppermost branch of the tree they were in, thinking of his dream the night before, and of what Naruto had said as he slept.

For the first time, Kakashi pondered the vastness of the night sky, how very far their eyes could see, and how very, very big the universe was. To think, that many of those stars were larger than the Sun, and the Sun itself was so much larger than their world, and how very little they knew of their own world. How many nins had been beyond the borders of the Five Nations, and just how far had those few gone?

He wondered, as he listened to Naruto's breathing slow, why the Universe felt a need to be so big—to what end would something so vast be? Maybe the bigness _was_ the point. Or maybe, there _wasn't_ an end, there _wasn't_ a point. Maybe it just _was_.

Kakashi wasn't sure which possibility he would prefer.

He motioned to Naruto for them to move on, but the other didn't move. Leaning close, Kakashi saw the blue eyes closed, the breathing deep and regular. Naruto had fallen asleep standing up.

Grumbling, Kakashi picked up his companion, and began carrying him through the trees. He didn't want the brat's promise to Iruka to be broken either.

* * *

Gaara put down his violin case and looked in wonder at the white powder that blanketed the village, mesmerized by the prismatic sparkles that danced in the morning sun. Looking up, he saw a group of children running pell-mell through the snow, picking it up in hand-fulls, forming it, and then tossing the icy balls at each other, laughing and slipping all over the ice.

With a bit of thought, he extended his chakra into the snow, seeing if he could manipulate it like sand. It was difficult-- the ratio of earth to air was different, and he needed to add some water chakra. On his first attempt, he managed to lift a few flakes that immediately melted. On his second attempt, he managed the snow-- and a clod of earth beneath it. Finally, after a few more tries, he got it right, a small snow cyclone forming beneath his patient, mittened hands. He smirked, and immediately decided to keep this little development to himself.

Looking around, he pulled the scarf tighter around his face-- the sun was bright on the glittering snow, but the air was still brisk and biting. He picked up his violin – it was now the day called Christmas Eve. The concert was tonight, and he still had to go over a few passages with Kanaye-kun to perfect them.

As he walked to the Uchiha disctrict, he thought about the concert. He was glad that he was getting to play with Susuke, but he really hoped Naruto came back soon. While he had completely enjoyed this past month of getting to know Sasuke even better-- he smiled as he thought of all the kisses they'd shared-- he very much missed their missing third. Sasuke's darkness was beautiful, but they both needed the bright sunlight that Naruto brought to them. Even Gaara realized that the two of them without him were too prone to over brooding.

They had both been saved by that hyperactive ball of energy that had bounced into their lives and rescued them whether they wanted it—as Gaara had-- or not—Sasuke. Gaara was still amazed at how much Naruto just loved people—from his friends and precious people, to strangers in the street. Naruto wanted to become Hokage because he loved the entire village—despite the fact that most of them had treated him like a disease when he was small, and for that matter, many still _did_.

He stopped at the gate in front of the Uchiha estate, surprised to see Konohamaru on the front step, speaking to Sasuke. The latter saw him and smiled, which caused Konohamaru to turn to see who was there.

"Gaara-san!" he exclaimed, leaping down the path. "Guess what! Hokage-sama got a bird this morning from Minatomochi! Two ANBU wearing the Konoha Swirl tattoo were seen getting off a boat yesterday at noon. The only two ANBU out right now are Naruto-niichan and Kakashi-sensei, so they should be here by tomorrow morning!" Konohamaru was jumping in place, and Gaara had the odd inclination to join him. He looked up at Sasuke, who had calmly followed behind, and saw that the excitement was mutual.

Gaara looked down at the snow, a smile breaking across his face. He looked back into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm so glad," he said. "Our Naruto will finally be home."

Sasuke had no answer for that, so he settled for softly bringing his lips to Gaara's.

"Oh, guys, get a room!"

One second later, Konohamaru had learned that Gaara had learned how to manipulate snow. It would have been nice, he mused, to know that _before_ the ambassador had buried him.

* * *

Iruka stood before the black monument, carefully setting the lanterns on top of the snow. "Well, everybody," he began. "Naruto-kun and Kakashi should be here by tomorrow morning, but they'll likely be really tired from their last mission. . ."

Unseen by him, several forms lounged against the stone.

"Well," said the redheaded woman. "We've done our part for Rock. How about one last little bit of help for my son's first Christmas?"

The blond nodded his agreement. The brunette exchanged looks with the silver-haired man and her goggled companion, then looked back at the man standing oblivious before them.

"Yeah," she said. "Shouldn't be to hard. . ."

" . . . but they really do love him, Yondaime, and I know he'll be happy if he accepts their proposal . . ." Iruka continued, unknowing of the bright company surrounding him.


	19. Party

The people of New Myshkin had huddled in their ruined cottages all through the night, listening to the strange, frightening sounds that had come with the snow. Yes, there were the usual screaming winds, the creaking of dying trees, the distant howl of wolves. But there had been that strange thumping noise in the air, sometimes passing directly over their roofs. There had been the strange, grinding noises from the ground, the hammering, the yelling, and the glimpses of strange, bright lights coming through the gaps between door and wall. There had been roars and beeping, chattering in a language none had ever heard. . . so the villagers had huddled, holding their children close, wondering what the poor village was going through _now_.

The sounds left with the snow and the night, leaving the village silent. Nadia and Nakita were the first to poke their heads out of the door, eyes widening at what they saw.

"Impossible. . ."

The storehouses had been rebuilt. As they walked up to the large structures, they found them overflowing with herbs, smoked meats, dried fruits and vegetables. There were bales of hay for the herds, wheat and corn for grinding, and piles of warm wool and furs. There were goats and sheep meandering and geese waddling about. There was a table piled high with workmen's tools, a new kiln for the potter and a furnace for the blacksmith.

On top of the pile on the table was a sheet of paper. Nakita picked it up with awe-- she had never seen paper so smooth, so white.

_To the people of New Myshkin,_

she read aloud to the crowd that had gathered.

_A little fox and his friend the wolf stopped by a few weeks ago and asked us for a miracle on your behalf. Since we're dead, and have nothing better to do at the moment, we thought we'd grant their request. Between these and the coming gifts from Leaf and Sand, this should last you through to the spring thaw, if you are prudent. There is also, beneath the tools on the table, a book about the Daughters of Saint Joan. This is to be given to dear little Agnessa. As for you , Nakita--_

she paused. How had the author known she would be the one to read it?

_As for you, Nakita, you already have everything you need-- trust it. And write to Fox-san in the spring, or else he will worry, and then I'll have to deal with his fussing._

_May all of you have a blessed Christmas, and a Hope filled New Year!_

_With Love,_

_Father Patrick O'Reilley, SJ and_

_The 101_ _st_ _Division of the New Amsterdam National Guard_

* * *

The Tsuchikage blinked. "New Amsterdam?" he remembered reading something somewhere that that was once the name of the City of the Dead.

"Yes, sir."

"A little fox and his friend the wolf?"

"That's what the note says, sir."

He looked at the newly rebuilt city wall, the giant crate filled with medical supplies, and the several storehouses of food.

"Remind me-- why have we been enemies with Konoha all this time?"

The other ninja paused. "Warm water ports, sir?" he guessed.

"Ah, yes, warm water ports. Because our village is land-locked and we ninja have _such_ an interest in commerce . . ."

The Tsuchikage's assistant had nothing to say to his superior's sarcasm.

"For decades, every year, the Hokage has sent messages desiring peace between our people, and every time, he or she has been rebuffed, their birds killed and their villages raided." the Tsuchikage mused. "And now, when we are weakened, when we who have been their scourge are on the brink of disappearing and troubling them no more . . . they do not return rebuff for rebuff. They do not give back to us what we gave them. No, they send shipments of their finest foods, they send lumber from their vast forests for our dwellings, and they even manage to convince the dead – of all people --to repair our walls, to bring forth ancient medical miracles to heal our people . . . what have we done to deserve such generosity?"

There was no answer from those around him.

"Exactly," he said. "We have done nothing."

"Perhaps," ventured one of the chuunin nearby. "Perhaps, sir, they desire to have us in their debt. . ."

The Tsuchikage raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "That is a possibility. Except, why desire our debt when surely our extinction would be more desirable? Yes, we are in their debt, theirs and Suna's. And we will honor that debt. But I do not think debt is their goal . . ."

"Perhaps," ventured Mamoru. "It is that this is simply who they are . . . those two ANBU had no instructions to rescue any kidnapped girls, or to prevent a demon from ravaging our lands. . . but they did, with no demand for increased pay, even though they would have had every right. I think it never occurred to them, but I do not think that an omission due to stupidity. And from what we've heard from Suna, they have been similarly generous and supportive of them."

"That's true. . ." The Tsuchikage thought aloud. "When the former Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki, the Konoha ninja went out of their way to retrieve him, to ensure his health, and to heal his poisoned brother. From all accounts, the Leaves were just as passionate about saving him as his own people."

"How strange!" someone said.

"And how fortunate for us." The Tsuchikage finally tore his gaze from the wall. "It is true that we now owe them a great debt. In recognition of this, we will no longer view them as our enemies, but as our hoped-for ally. And as soon as we can manage, I will journey to Konoha myself to work out an alliance that will profit both our people."

* * *

"Ehh, looks like we'll have the taxi service this year. . ." Shikaku mused to his son as they looked out on the snow covered fields. "Just in time for the celebration."

Together, they walked out to inspect the herd, carefully inspecting cloven hooves for potential problems that would keep the reindeer from running well.

They had been inspecting for a few minutes when a voiced interrupted them.

"Nara Shikaku, I need a favor."

Shikaku straightened, face pale in the late-morning light.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Shikamaru looked around to see who spoke. At his father's gasp, he turned around to see Naruto walking through the herd. No, wait, that wasn't Naruto, that was--

"Yondaime," Shikaku bowed, trembling. "I—what--?"

The other man –Shikamaru noted he was somewhat transparent—smiled. "Shikaku, you'll have the taxi's tonight since the snow is deep enough for the sleighs. I need you to fetch a couple of people for me, to help them get home for Christmas."

The elder Nara nodded wordlessly.

The ghost smiled. "My student and my son will be nearing Konoha tonight, but they're quite exhausted. When the bells begin to ring, take a sleigh up the north road and help them the rest of the way. I will send Choumaru with you as well to help with them."

Shikaku nodded again. "As you wish, Yondaime. . ." his face contorted with the thousand questions vying to escape.

Shikamaru gaped, unbelieving that his dad was striking up conversation with a dead man. _Troublesome,_ he thought. _That whole family . . ._

_* * *_

Sai put the finishing touches on the last banner as the various chunnin and genin laid down the chakra wire around the concert stage. He was covered in paint and colored inks, but the banners were perfect. He didn't know why people wanted these birds. He could think of many more beautiful bird to use-- peacocks, for example. Not only did they have an excellent name, but their plumage was magnificent. Doves, on the other hand, were so. . . _plain_. And _weak_. Why would the Hokage specify doves, of all things?

As he walked, he paused to overhear a conversation between Gaara and Sasuke as they made their way through the festival.

"So, when it snows, the Nara's use their reindeer to pull sleds through the streets?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "That way everyone—young and old, injured or not-- can attend the celebration. Also, that way they can get home safely even if they're drunk or just really tired."

Gaara nodded. "That's a nice idea. . ." they walked a bit.

"So, what are the chakra wires for?" the ambassador asked as they neared what would later be the dance floor.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, you'll see. I don't want to ruin the surprise . . ."

Sai heard Gaara's exasperated sigh. "That's what you said when I asked why the brass was separated for the last piece, and you said it again when Miki-san said we couldn't really fully rehearse that piece. What can be so surprising?"

Sasuke's smirk only grew. "Oh, look at the banners. Looks like Sai's work-- that'll be a nice touch . . ."

Sai moved on, not understanding why Sasuke seemed to think his doves would be a "nice touch". He really thought peacocks would have been better. Still, though, he was finished with his part, and that was what mattered. Time to go wrap the gifts he'd gotten for people and deliver them.

He hoped Naruto liked his gift.

* * *

Choumaru and his son were staring at the spot where just a moment before, the ghost of the Yondaime had spoken to them.

"Do you even have something red, lined with white fur?" Chouji asked?

His father nodded. "Yeah, Shikaku and Inoichi gave it to me as a sorta joke gift years ago . . ."

Chouji munched on his chips. "It's kinda awesome that Naruto's dad came back from the dead just to make sure he made it home for Christmas . . ."

* * *

Kakshi was cold, and tired, and _cold dammit!_

Naruto was only getting heavier on his shoulder, and he'd been carrying the younger man since the early hours of the morning. The sun was now setting, and Kakashi could feel his own energy starting to seriously flag. Even though he'd had those few days of nearly no energy expended, his body was weaker than he'd thought from fighting the poison, and his previously stiff muscles were now starting to get a bit too loose.

It was a measure of his exhaustion that he didn't notice how fragile the next tree limb was until it gave beneath him. Surprised, he threw out a hand as he tried to twist—but was caught mid air by vines and branches that gently lowered him to the ground.

"Neko-san," he panted, when the cat-masked ANBU landed next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Tenzou shrugged. "Outer border. You must be pretty out of it to not have noticed all the markers you set off. Not to mention the falling. . ."

Kakashi didn't respond to the prod, still gathering his breath.

"Is Fox-san alright?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, he was taking care of me, didn't sleep and had been having some other stomach problems before that."

Tenzou nodded, putting that together with the fact that Kakashi hadn't taken any soldier pills. "Poison then?"

Kakashi nodded. "Forty-eight hours of paralysis. Brat wouldn't sleep, and then said he'd made a promise to Dolphin-san about getting me home before the bells stopped. . ."

Tenzou gave a soft snort, shaking his head. "Would you like me to help you get him back?"

Kakashi gave it some serious thought, but then shook his head. "Helps just to know you're behind us, and we're inside the outer borders." He looked down at the snow. "So, Five hours out?"

The other ANBU made a see-saw motion with his hand. "Usually, yes. But in your condition, I'd say maybe half again as long."

"Still," Kakashi hefted Naruto once more. "Close enough to make tonight." Kakashi looked at the trees. "Any idea how close I am to the road."

There was a chuckle from behind the mask. "Just through those trees. I'll let the others on duty know it's you . . ."

Kakashi had a small grin beneath his mask at the thought of several ANBU leaping out of the trees in ambush. "Appreciated," he said as he walked off, Naruto held over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Gaara had enjoyed himself at the festival-like celebration. He had seen his friend Lee win a dancing competition with Sakura, had played some games with some of the orphans and, best of all, had eaten lots of yummy cookies. Now, however, he was slightly nervous, because he he was standing nearly alone on the stage-- though not completely, because Sasuke was behind him at the piano-- in front of all those people, waiting for Miki-san's cue to begin the concert. He was almost sure he would have rather faced Kimimaro again.

In the audience, Iruka watched as the conductor gave the cue, and Gaara pulled his bow across the strings, pulling forth a pained moan from the instrument. He quickly recognized the tune, ancient even in the time of the ancients, as Gaara spun out notes filled with bittersweet longing, the modal tones almost alien their strange scale, familiar from hearing it over the years, yet again made new by the raw intensity coming from Gaara's solo. Sasuke joined in on the second verse, sparkling notes carrying the chords as Gaara's melody stared to vary with harmonies and passing tones.

Iruka turned, seeing that the audience was rapt. They had never heard this old song played quite so personally. He saw Sakura leaning on Lee's shoulder with a soft smile, saw Neji's surprise at Gaara's ability, saw Tsunade's pleased smile.

He wished Kakashi were here to hear this with him. He wished Naruto could hear Gaara and Sasuke play for him—for it was clear to all that he was who the two up there were thinking of as they played. And then he saw Izumo standing at the back of the audience, with a video recorder.

Excellent.

* * *

Kakshi was running, though not nearly as fast as he usually could manage, cold and exhaustion conspiring to slow him.

_I am ANBU, the shield of my village,_

The creed ran through his head as he pushed his legs to keep moving

_the hidden thorn of the Leaf,_

_the living shadow of the Tree,_

_the secret poison in the Nectar,_

_the unknown searching of the Root_

He stumbled, toes numb not from poison but from chill.

_I am ANBU and I_

_am the Leaf that falls in autumn_

_to keep the Tree through winter_

Unbidden, Iruka's voice answered, as it had that once before the entire assembled corps, driving his legs even harder.

 _Every shield needs strength behind it_.

_Every thorn must have its flower._

_Every shadow a light to define it,_

_every poison a cure,_

_every search a destination._

_But, my love,_

_not every leaf must fall._

_Let us be sharp as needles,_

_lush as spring,_

_clinging through all seasons--_

_Let us together be evergreen._

It was tradition for the spouses of ANBU to model their vows on the creed in some way or another. It was a way for them to be adopted into the tight knit bonds of the ANBU. Although the Root disagreed with ANBU having connections, it was otherwise understood that an ANBU with a solid anchor, someone loyal, dependable and understanding, generally lasted a lot longer physically and mentally–and were there for of more use-- than one who did not.

He stumbled again with a faint curse.

 _Better to do it right than fast, unless speed is essential to doing it right._ He muttered the phrase under his breath, the motto nailed to the door of the ANBU locker room. They had already taken care of doing it right, speed was all that was left.

One way or another, he would see Iruka before the bells stopped their ringing.

* * *

The concert had gone well, and Gaara was finally relaxing as they came the finale. The only problem he could see was that they'd never fully rehearsed it. Oh, the orchestra had gone over the notes but, according to Miki, a lot of other things would be happening, the brass weren't in their same places, and it just seemed like there was quite a bit to go wrong.

A second violin leaned over to whisper as the brass players made their way to their places on the wall. "Don't worry, we do this every year, Miki-shisou is very good with the timing."

Gaara looked at his watch, seeing that it was eleven twenty-five. According to the plan, the concert would end exactly at eleven thirty, and the bells would ring until just after Midnight. There had been hints at something else that happened during this time, but no one would tell Gaara what it was. Sasuke had only said "You'll see . . ."

Well, from what Gaara could see, it must be a big production, because now there were dancers between the orchestra and the audience-- he could see Hinata in the middle of them, along with a few other ninja he'd seen around the village-- and there was the chorus lining up to the side.

He quickly looked forward as Miki raised his hands, watching intently as they began the last piece, seeing the dancers moving out of the corner of his eye, hearing the chorus singing-- though from where he sat playing, he couldn't hear the words, only the notes. Their tempo started out soft and slow, but they soon started the build that would continue right to the end of the piece.

As they played, Gaara noticed the steady, small pulses of chakra generated by the dancers and being send through the chakra wires. He couldn't follow the trail while watching the conductor, but he figured he'd find out soon enough. As the sound of the chorus swelled, his hackles rose, sensing more chakra moving through the lines, building at some remote point.

Harmonies clashed and resolved, and the key modulated up several times, and Gaara was getting antsy, the feeling of building chakra setting him on edge, like an explosion waiting to happen. Up on the wall, Konohamaru's trumpet pealed out a single clear note rising above all the other music, and then, right as his watch turned to eleven thirty, as the timpani rumbled like thunder, the chorus, orchestra hit the final page, Kiba hit the cymbals, _and the bells!_

All over the village, the bells rang out, and all that chakra was released with each peal, releasing the doves Sai had painted to fly out over he audience. The orchestra hit their final note, but the chorus, brass, and bells continued, the dancers still spinning.

Gaara lowered his violin as the chorus tapered off, leaving the bells and brass. He looked up to the wall, seeing that the players had turned, playing to the north, instead of the audience. And for that matter, the chakra pulses were extending far, far beyond the boundaries of the village. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the reindeer taxis leaving from the north gate, Shikamaru and Chouji's fathers in the sleigh. Now why would they . . .?

And then he realized why Konohamaru was first trumpet, standing up atop the gates. The bells, the trumpets, were not playing for the people in the village at the moment! They were calling out to those not here!

He turned to Sasuke to confirm his thoughts, but the latter nodded before he could say it. "They're calling Naruto and Kakashi home."

One by one the brass dropped out, until only Konohamaru was left, silver tones rising above the din of all those thousands of ringing, dancing bells, pealing out their plea:

" _Come home, come home, come home . . ."_

_* * *_

Miles away, Kakashi struggled to get off his knee. He was _so_ close, he was sure of it. But his legs just weren't working right anymore.

And then, when he was nearly overcome with frustration, he felt it, a pulse of chakra running up his spine. Then another, and he was able to stand, and then he heard them, the sparkling sound echoing over the trees.

The bells of Konoha were calling him.

_Come home, come home, come home . . ._

With every pulse, his legs became more obedient, and soon he was jogging again, Naruto's sleeping form still held safe over his shoulder.

_We're coming, just wait. . . We're coming home . . ._


	20. Santa

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the road, panting, breath making small puffs of cloud in front of his mask. In the distance, he heard the sound of sleigh-bells approaching, and could see a light swaying back and forth as it neared.

Wearily, he cast his eye to the side of the road, contemplating whether he'd be able to get back on the road after the sleigh had passed, seeing as there was an incline away from the road. Right now, he could barely handle level, as opposed to the _up_ that returning to the road would require.

 _  
Screw it_. He thought. The sleigh would have to go around him, or whichever Nara was driving it would have to finally use that flying jutsu everyone was sure they had. No way in hell was he getting off the road at this point.

He was surprised, then, when the team of four reindeer stopped just in front of him. His eye widened as he tiredly took in the one closest to him.

"Blitzen?" he blurted quietly. "What are you doin' out here so late?"

"Finding you, jackass!" It took Kakashi a moment to realize that the deer hadn't spoken. He slowly moved his head.

"Shikaku, Choumaru . . . how the hell did you know--?"

The two looked at each other in the lamplight, taking deep breaths.

"I don't know that you'd believe us." The Akimichi replied. "Will you let us take you the rest of the way?"

Kakashi nodded, barely suppressing a yelp when Choumaru picked him and Naruto up like they were wayward toddlers. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the sleigh, Naruto's slumbering form curled up to his side, and a mass of furs piled on top. As Shikaku turned the reindeer around, he lifted his head from where it had fallen against Choumaru's shoulder.

"I've seen some pretty weird things this past month, how 'bout you try me. . ."

The two men again looked at each other over his head, Shikaku giving a resigned shrug. Choumaru sighed, grimacing.

"We were told when and where to find you by . . . uhm . . . well, it was Yondaime-sama . . ."

Kakashi stared ahead, then looked down at the top of Naruto's head.

"Yondaime." He repeated.

Shikaku sighed again. "Troublesome, but true. . ."

Kakashi let his head fall back against Choumaru's shoulder. "Sensei had you fetch us."

The nodded. "Said he wanted his student and his son to get home for Christmas."

"Huhn." He should have been surprised, but after talking to that dead priest in that ruined city, he really couldn't be bothered to put forth the energy required for surprise.

They were silent for a while, listening only to the sound of the village and sleigh bells. Soon, the gates of Konoha appeared through the trees, and with a palpable feeling of relief, they passed through, Shikaku stopping when the Hokage approached.

Kakashi didn't move to greet her, too damn tired by half to deal with formalities, and too damn cold in addition to move the furs. She didn't seem to mind, as she took Shikaku's place in the sleigh, reaching forward to remove his mask.

"Status?" She asked.

"Mission success. No injuries. Tired as hell." He replied, hitting the key points in order of importance.

She nodded. "Good. I'll get your report when I see you tomorrow. All _you_ need to know is that Gaara and Sasuke were successful with the council, and all of Naruto's things are now at the Uchiha estate. Now get the brat to his boys and then yourself to yours, and have a merry Christmas."

"Thanks. You too, Tsunade-hime."

She grinned. "All my brats are home safe for Christmas. It doesn't get much better for me. . ."

And then Shikaku was back in the sleigh, and they were moving again, turning to go to the Uchiha district. The song of the bells above changed to the Carol of the Bells, the second to last song they would play before they rang in the midnight.

"Iruka was promised . . ."

Shikaku grinned. "Don't worry, we'll get you there in time."

He took another turn, and the brightly lit Uchiha estate was suddenly before them.

* * *

Inside, Gaara and Sasuke had curled up together on the sofa, having laid all the presents under the tree, filled all three stockings, and gotten everything ready for the morning. Neither were very tired, but the fire was warm, the afghans were cuddly, and Gaara's tummy was pleasantly full of cookies and cocoa.

He lifted his head from Sasuke's chest when he heard the bright, tinkling bells and low, rhythmic hoof-beats stop just outside the gate. Curious, he walked to the door, Sasuke following behind. His eyes widened in delight as he looked outside, and he turned to Sasuke with a grin.

"Santa's here!" he exclaimed.

Surprised, Sasuke moved forward to stand beside him, and saw Akimichi Choumaru walking up, Kakashi clinging like limpet to his arm, carefully cradling their long-awaited Naruto in his arms. And indeed, the huge man dressed in red robes lined with white fur did bear a more than passing resemblance to the fabled Santa Claus.

"Is he alright?" he said as he took in the silent, limp form.

The Santa look-alike grinned. "He's just sleeping. Kakashi says he's uninjured, just extremely tired."

Gaara and Sasuke linked their arms to receive between them, cradling his head on their joined shoulers.

"Kakashi-sensei, you look like crap . . ." Sasuke said bluntly.

Kakashi's single eye was not amused. "Merry Christmas, you two. I hope he says 'yes'." He poked Choumaru's arm. "Iruka. Now."

Choumaru wrapped his now free arm around Kakashi, lifting him up. "Well," he said to the young men standing in the door. "Santa-Choumaru still has one delivery to make. I'll see you soon!"

"Merry Christmas," Sasuke replied with a short bow as the man turned to go.

Gaara smiled. "Merry Christmas, Santa. Thanks for the present—it's just what I asked for!"

Choumaru's booming laugh filled the courtyard. Kakashi smiled against his chest. He was almost home.


	21. Pajamas

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other over their sleeping companion, sharing tight, happy smiles. Carefully, they carried Naruto through the house, little streamers of sand reaching out to turn off the lights they passed as they made their way to the palatial bathroom in the master suite. Slowly, they lowered him to his feet, Gaara surprised that Naruto remained standing when then let him go.

"Naruto, if he needs to, can run in his sleep. But that's nothing compared to Lee, he can still fight in his sleep." Sasuke said with amusement. "Why don't you start the water, then come help me undress him." He quickly reined in his mind and forced it down a less . . . enticing path.

He started from the top, removing the mask and hitai-ate beneath it, placing them carefully by the sink, and briefly giving in to the temptation to place a soft kiss on the blond's forehead. Then the straps for the tactical vest, and the fingerless gloves on his hands. He took hold of the high-necked shirt, intending to lift it off, when a black-clawed hand stopped him. He looked up to meet dark, glittering ruby eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kyuubi asked with a frown.

Gaara joined Sasuke as they both considered the answer to that very carefully.

Keeping his eyes locked with the demon, Sasuke cut right to the point. "Gaara and I plan to ask Naruto to marry us in the morning. In hopes of his agreement, his belongings have been moved here. Right now, he needs a bath, and we won't be able to clean him properly with clothes in the way."

Kyuubi cocked Naruto's head to the side. "Marry him--both of you?" His gaze moved to Gaara.

The sand-nin nodded. "Both of us. And each other."

Kyuubi's grip on Sasuke's wrist relaxed, but didn't let go. Red eyes narrowed.

"You were the one who held Shukaku, yes?"

Gaara nodded again. "I was."

Kyuubi huffed. "You have my sympathies for having to deal with that slobbering lunatic." He gave a smirk as he looked back to Sasuke. "This is acceptable, to me, so long as you both understand that you cannot have bonds with him that do not include me."

Sasuke and Gaara's smirks mirrored the demon's as they exchanged a glance, and then together leaned forward to place soft kisses on whiskered cheeks. "That was understood from the beginning." Sasuke murmured.

Sasuke's hand was released. "Very well," the demon sighed, a very faint smile threatening to tug at his black lips. "I will keep it a surprise."

Naruto's eyes closed again as Kyuubi raised his arms, letting Sasuke and Gaara finish uncovering the body they'd been waiting so long to see. It was hard to resist the temptations his bare skin presented, but each resolutely held their desire in check—far better to have permission to grope and squeeze and lick and—

Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind as they lifted Naruto into the large tub, sand holding his shoulders in place as they stripped to their boxers and climbed in after. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of shampoo as Gaara scooped water into the blond hair, and soon Naruto was purring in his sleep as Sasuke and Gaara's hands massaged his scalp. Then Gaara was pinching Naruto's nose as they swiftly but gently lowered his head beneath the surface to rinse.

That done, the two each took washcloths and set to work, washing off weeks' worth of dirt and grime. It was a delight for both to be able run their hands over every inch of his body, but they were still hesitant when the arms, legs, and upper torso had been completed.

Sasuke grimaced. "Well, we can't exactly not clean down there . . . but I don't think I could be . . . clinical about it at all . . ."

Gaara frowned. "I suffer from the same predicament. It's been hard enough--"

Sasuke snickered before he could stop himself, and Gaara blushed as he realized what he'd said. "Well, that too. . ." he admitted with a small grin.

Red eyes opened again. "You humans. I don't understand you at all." He took the cloth from Gaara's hand and the soap from Sasuke's, and reached beneath the water.

Neither of the other two dared to think too much about what he was doing, each looking away with small blushes. The demon growled. "There. Who would have thought you two, and you especially—" he looked at Sasuke "—would be so damn chaste about things! Your mating rituals are so weird, you should be more like us. If we wanna fuck, we just say 'Hey, wanna fuck?!' and it's either yes, or no. No hassles, no worries, none of this dancing around ever-so-delicately crap—"

Sasuke and Gaara growled right back, startling the demon mid-rant. "It's not just fucking!" Gaara said. "You know that, so stop your complaining. You're just afraid of what this all will mean for you. Tch. . . "

Sasuke looked at Gaara with a wry smirk and a wink. "Who would have thought that the Great Kyuubi Kitsune would fuss like a horny fishwife?

"I don't fuss like a –!" The demon cut off as Gaara started chuckling. "Fine, whatever. He's clean." The eyes closed again.

Sasuke was still grinning as they pulled Naruto out of the tub and dried him off. Gaara went to the bedroom and came back with the set of pajamas they'd picked out to be Naruto's first Christmas gift. The pants and button-up shirt were black silk, embroidered at the edges with red foxes playing in bright green leaves.

They were sad to cover the beautifully tanned skin as they dressed him, but he certainly looked more comfortable than when he had been delivered. They sat him on the closed toilet as they changed out of their wet boxers into their own pajamas—Sasuke's blue with the Uchiha fans, Gaara's dark green with frolicking pandas. Then they picked him up again and carried him to the center of the large bed in the bedroom.

Sasuke turned out the lights as Gaara climbed in next to Naruto, pulling the sheets and blankets up over them both. Sasuke settled in on Naruto's other side, leaning over to press a soft, chaste kiss to Gaara's lips, and then another to Naruto's forehead.

Naruto shifted as Sasuke laid down, reaching out in his sleep to grab Gaara's far hand, and then pulled it under his own as he turned to drape himself over Sasuke, Gaara ending up wrapped around Naruto's back like a living blanket.

"Hn," was all he said, looking into Sasuke's surprised and amused eyes. The latter freed the hand that Naruto had rolled over, reaching around them both to lightly caress their hair.

"Well, I guess he recognizes us even when asleep . . ." he mused with a sigh. "Goodnight, Gaara. I do hope this is a first, and not an only."

Gaara nodded as he snuggled down into the back of Naruto's pajamas. "Me too. Goodnight."

They drifted off the join Naruto in sleep. All three had very sweet dreams.


	22. Warmth

The song of the bells had changed, and they were now singing their last song, "In Sweet Jubilation". Shikaku expertly ran the reindeer through the streets of Konoha, and before Kakashi knew it, Choumaru was carrying him up the small walk to the front door of the house he and Iruka shared. He swayed a bit as Choumaru set him down in front of the door, but caught himself against it, the chakra wires in the door recognizing his chakra and disabling the many traps they were connected to.

"Thank you, Choumaru. I'll be fine from here." His fingers tried to clench the cold away.

Choumaru nodded. He'd leave as soon as the door closed behind Kakashi, knowing that Iruka would take care of him if he collapsed right inside. "Have a Merry Christmas, Kakashi," he said. "I'm glad you're back safe."

Kakashi nodded, sighing heavily as the door swung open before him.

And then, he was inside, familiar smells filling his nostrils. He took a few steps, looking around, and soon spotting his dozing lover beneath a pile of afghans on the sofa by the fireplace, small flames keeping the embers glowing. He knew the air was warm, but he couldn't feel it, as though the warmth refused to touch him. On the coffee table was a plate with three truffles with coffee beans on top. _Oh, Espresso truffles_. Just enough caffeine to get him through a shower.

He picked them up and popped them in his mouth as he walked down the hall, hearing Iruka stir behind him, and the happily whispered "Kakashi!"

He went straight to the bathroom, stripping masks and clothes as he went, knowing Iruka would pick them up and get them washing immediately. It was a familiar ritual for them, especially if he'd been on a long mission. He wouldn't touch Iruka until he'd had a shower and gotten all the ground in grime, dirt, and blood off. Iruka would take his horrifyingly dirty clothes and get them washing, and then bring the first aid kit to make sure all his wounds were well cared for. Only one he was clean would he finally succumb to Iruka's welcome. It was a familiar way, and it worked for them.

So Kakashi staggered into the bathroom, still partially clothed when the hot spray first hit him, Iruka trailing behind picking up some things which would likely be relegated to polishing and dusting rags from that point out. Kakashi frowned. Although the water stung him as it hit his skin, and he knew it was hot, he was still so very, very cold.

He finally got all his clothes of, his sopping socks being rung out in the sink—Iruka careful to run some water after the black soup that had gone down the drain. Kakashi knew that the small energy boost from the espresso truffles would only last a brief time, so he immediately set to work scrubbing his hair, watching the grey-brown water go down the drain as he used the shampoo bottle again, finally able to make some lather. Convinced that his hair was clean enough, he quickly took the cloth hanging on the wall and went over his skin, carefully inspecting with his fingers the small slice on the back of his thigh.

"What happened there?" Iruka asked. It was the only obvious wound, and didn't look to bad, but there are quite a lot of a pinkish goo—it had looked like a medicinal paste-- that had washed away with the water.

"Some guy got a lucky shot with a knife. Was poisoned." Kakashi heard Iruka's small gasp. "Naruto took care of me, I'm better now. . ."

The water was running clear again, so Kakashi decided the shower better end before he ran out of time and cracked his skull on the tile. He glanced around-- even though the room was thick with steam, he was still absolutely frigid. He turned off the water, sighing as he felt Iruka start rubbing him with the towel. If only he wasn't so damn exhausted!

Once his hair had been rapidly towel-dried, Iruka picked up a length of black fabric, tying it over the sharingan as Kakashi haltingly dried the rest.

Then, finally clean and dry, Kakashi gratefully fell into Iruka's waiting embrace. He nuzzled into the join of neck and shoulder, inhaling Iruka's scent, one hand weaving through soft brown hair, the other wrapping around the chunnin's waist. Iruka held just as tight, one arm wrapped around his lover's shoulders, the other around his chest.

Kakashi took deep, steady breaths, simply reveling in the feel of Iruka's arms finally, _finally_ around him once more. And as he breathed in Iruka's warmth, the icy core at his center finally thawed, and he was, at long last, _warm_ again.

"Iruka . . ." the barely whispered word contained all of Kakashi's longing and relief. Iruka tightened his hold in response.

"I'm here," he said. "I've been missing you so much. . ."

"Iruka, I wish I weren't so damn tired."

A soft chuckle. "I wish that too, but I can wait for that until you're rested. Right now I'm just so happy that you're back, and whole."

"Whole now, not before. . ."

They stood in silence a moment more, simply basking in the joy of the other finally being with each other again.

Kakashi felt the rest of the energy burst draining away.

"Iruka, I think I'm crashing . . ."

"Not if I'm catching you."

Iruka tightened his hold yet again as Kakashi's legs finally gave out. With a small grunt, the chunnin lifted his husband and carried him to their bed, setting him gently down in the blue sheets. With a small smile, Iruka hastily stripped out of the pajamas he'd taken to wearing while Kakashi was gone, and snuggled up, skin to skin. He grinned as he twisted back to check the drawer in the nightstand for the morning's necessities, then happily wrapped himself around Kakashi's sleeping form.

He couldn't wait for Christmas morning!


	23. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is lemony delicious. It was originally much longer and way more graphic, but readers who read it on LJ will notice that it's been very heavily edited. This is so I didn't break the guidelines at fanfiction.net on my very first posted fic. You want something more, er, graphic. . . it won't be here. So, if the editing seems . . . off. . . that's why. I'd have to go re-find the really juicy stuff, which I might do, eventually. . .

Sasuke opened his eyes as he nuzzled into Naruto's bright hair. He felt Gaara shift, and was soon looking into the other's bright green eyes.

"He'll be waking up soon," Sasuke murmured low. "We should go start on breakfast."

Gaara sighed with a frown, one the one hand wanting breakfast ready for Naruto when he woke up, but on the other hand, not wanting to leave their warm little nest.

Sasuke's eyes twinkled with restrained humor when he saw Gaara's pout. Carefully, he wormed his way out from under the blond, murmuring softly when Naruto started to stir. "Shh, shh, it's alright Naruto. You don't have to wake up yet . . ."

"Mmph, 'ssske. . .ra . . ."

Gaara delicately unwrapped himself from around Naruto, careful to pull the sheets back up to keep him warm. He smiled at Sasuke as he stood, and walked around the bed.

"Cinnamon buns?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Among other things. . ." With a last fond look at Naruto, they slipped out of the bedroom to start breakfast.

* * *

Iruka smiled as Kakashi shifted against him, the long-fingered hand caressing his side. "Good morning, 'Kashi . . ."

Iruka felt Kakashi's sigh, warm against his neck. "I-ru-kaaaa . . ." Iruka moaned, he loved Kakashi's rumbly voice, and the warm kisses along his jaw sending pleasant little sparks down his spine. He turned his head, and finally, after a month of waiting, enjoyed the taste that was so wonderfully his husband.

Kakashi sucked Iruka's tongue into his mouth as he lifted himself over his lover, re-familiarizing himself with the other's mouth, thrilling to the sounds the other made as his hand and tongue wandered.

With a small gasp they parted, and Kakashi levered himself up to gaze in appreciated at the flushed, tanned body beneath him. His fingers splayed as they ran up and down Iruka's muscled torso, the teacher gasping with a shiver as his fingers grazed sensitive, rosy nipples. With a grin, Kakshi descended, suckling first one nipple then the other, his finfers and tongue working to bring the little nubs to nice, ruddy peaks, thoroughly enjoying the way his husband writhed beneath his touches.

Iruka threaded his fingers through silver hair, shamelessly arching into the delightful caresses and kisses of his other. This, too, was part of their ritual, just like the shower the night before, and the bath that would follow that always included him taking Kakashi over the rim of the tub and--

That thought was derailed as Kakashi moved lower, playfully nipping at that sensitive spot on the side of his waist. "Oh!"

"Oh? Is that all? I must be loosing my touch. . ." Kakashi continued lower, ignoring the rather large evidence of Iruka's impatience, licking and nibbling his inner thigh.

"Kakashiiiii . . ." Iruka whined, hips thrusting in frustration. "Touch me. . ."

Kakashi smirked. "But I am touching you, love. See?" he licked a long line from Iruka's knee up to the join of inner thigh to torso, managing to avoid the most obvious target, sending shivers up Iruka's spine.

"Dammit, Kakashi. . ."

Kakashi smirked. He loved getting Iruka all worked up. Still, they'd been apart so long he wasn't up to teasing too long, and kindly obliged his husband.

A low, gutteral moan was pulled from Iruka as his hips thrust into Kakashi's mouth, his hands still tangled in silver hair.

"Ohhh, Kakashiiiiii . . . " the sound was somewhere between a moan and a sigh, and it went straight to Kakashi's libido. Blindly, he reached out his arm, catching the drawer with his fingers, hoping that the tube was where he'd left it. Ah! It was!

It wasn't long at all before the room was filled with soft, desperate sounds, the temperature rising with the passion as they both brought each other to climax.

The room was silent as they caught their breath.

"Love you too, 'Kashi. 'M so glad you're back."

A sigh, and a glance at the bedside clock that read eight-thirty am.

"When are we supposed to be with the boys?"

"They're not opening the doors until two, but since we're there for dinner, we don't need to be there until three or four."

" . . . So, what you're saying is, we've got plenty of time."

"Mmm, yes. What do you think we should do?"

Kakashi leered as Iruka tightened around the cock still buried in his ass, that was already waking up again. "I dunno, sensei, you got any suggestions?"

Iruka smirked as Kakashi nuzzled into his hair. "Ohh, I can think of a thing or two. . ."

"Can you?" Kakashi lazily thrust as he spoke, nipping at Iruka's lips. "I might have an idea as well. . ."

"Well, by all means. . ."

The room was soon filled with creaking again.

And they both enjoyed _very_   much the bath, well, _baths_ , that followed.


	24. Perfect

When Naruto awoke, he knew instantly that he was neither back in his apartment nor still on the mission, for the simple fact that neither had such large, comfy beds. He should have been alarmed to wake up in a strange place, but it wasn't. Even before opening his eyes, his nose caught familiar scents. Something dry and spicy that reminded him of Gaara, and something dark and rich that reminded him of Sasuke. And, on top of it all, cinnamon rolls. And, in his strange logic, he figured that no place that was making cinnamon rolls could be _that_ bad.

So, he slowly opened his eyes, arms flung out as if searching for something important. For some reason, he had the feeling that something was missing, but he didn't know what. Shrugging, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet landing square atop a pair of black, fluffy slippers. Which matched the pajamas he only now noticed he wore.

 _Black silk? Who the hell wears silk for pajamas?_ He thought, although the little red foxes were quite cute. With a small smile, he slid into the slippers and padded his way to what he supposed was the bathroom.

When his morning business was finished, during which he realized that he was clean _all over_ \-- and that _was_ a bit disturbing-- he found that his toothbrush and toothpaste were already by the sink, along with the shaving kit Iruka-sensei had given him for his sixteenth birthday. Whomever had kidnapped him, or otherwise taken him in, had sure been thorough.

He decided that the least he could do was brush his teeth and shave, although he really didn't have the motivation to do his hair just yet. So a few minutes later he stepped back out of the bathroom, the smell of scrambling eggs and bacon added to the cinnamon. He had found a matching bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door, and he tied that around himself as he walked out the bedroom door, a bemused smile on his face as he let his nose do the leading.

It led him through a hallway, into a large room filled with a brilliantly lit Christmas tree, a large roaring fire in the fire place-- framed by three stockings. His ocarina was nestled among the greenery on the mantle, and as he let his eyes wander over to the little family shrine, he lost his breath.

There were three sets of photographs set among the candles and joss sticks. The first were obviously Uchiha's, by their features and the numerous fans on their clothing. The next photo was a picture of a beautiful, red-headed Sand Kunoichi. The paper was ripped, her one-time companion lost. And the third set. . . there was a man who looked just like the face he had just seen in the mirror, only without the whisker marks, leaning protectively over an exhausted, red-headed woman with a wide, tired smile, and in her arms, a small, red-faced baby still wet with after-birth.

Carefully, Naruto picked up this last picture, fingers trailing over the images as though afraid they were mirages, and then he flipped it over, to read the back.

_Minato Namikaze, Uzumaki Kushina, and Uzumaki Naruto at his birth._

Naruto's breath caught, meanings and connections lighting up in his brain as he realized what the caption meant. He chuckled softly to himself-- he'd always loved sitting on the Fourth's head, talking to the air about his day and calling the stone face beneath him "Old man." _Musta known all along, huh. . ._

He become aware of two sets of eyes on his back, but as there was no malicious intent, he did not draw a kunai as he turned. There, in the entry to the kitchen, stood Gaara and Sasuke, eyes intense and direct.

Naruto immediately figured it wasn't a dream, because in his dreams, Gaara and Sasuke were never wearing pajamas, or much of anything for that matter, and the bows would not have been around the comely necks, but a bit of the anatomy father south. So, since it wasn't a dream, there was only one option. He nodded to himself, pleased with his flawless logic, made the hand sign, gathered his chakra, and focused with a clear "Kai!"

Gaara and Sasuke were both taken slightly aback at this, concerned as he tried a second and third time.

"Try that any more and you'll get a stroke, dobe." Sasuke drawled. "And that'll be it for your career as a ninja, let alone hokage. . ."

Naruto frowned as he swayed, the last chakra pulse leaving him dizzy. This was a damn good genjutsu, that was for sure. Except, the only person ever able to do a genjutsu this good was Itachi, and he'd been there when Sasuke. . .

Someone else, then. Some unknown nin had snuck up on him and Kakashi in the forest and cast this elaborate genjutsu, and he had to get out of it because Kakashi was hardly in the shape to be fighting alone. . .

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Gaara's concern propelled him forward to take Naruto gently by the shoulders.

The latter's look of distress upset the sand-nin. "I don't know who cast this genjutsu, but I've gotta save Kakashi, no matter how much I wish this was real." Chakra built again, and the release shook the house and knocked Naruto to the floor. He blinked. "Still not released? Damn, this is good, I'll admit that . . ."

Gaara held out his hand. "You don't believe this is real?"

Naruto accepted, shaking his head. "I wish it was, so bad. But it's too. . . too perfect." His smile was small and sad. "It's like something out of my dreams, but even better. You, for example, looking so lovely, here with Sasuke, three stockings, the picture of my mom and dad, the tree, the cinnamon rolls . . . too perfect. Too beautiful." he sighed, repressing the tears at the corner of his eyes. "And is that music? Dammit. . ."

Gaara frowned, looking at Sasuke. He hadn't expected this reaction.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, dobe, if it's a genjutsu, it's obviously too strong for you to release. So come in and have some breakfast, and maybe Kakashi will punch you in the face to bring you out. Or, maybe he won't because he's at home with Iruka, and this is real, and you're hungry anyway. Either way, _I'm_ hungry, so let's eat."

Naruto's stomach chose that moment to rumble, and he caved into the logic Sasuke presented. Still holding Gaara's hand-- another sign, to him, that this wasn't real-- he walked into the kitchen, sitting at the small table with three settings, piled high with grapefruit halves sprinkled with sugar, scrambled eggs, bacon, and the cinnamon rolls he'd been smelling.

He'd finished his grapefruit, eggs, bacon, and was halfway through his third cinnamon roll when he realized he wasn't feeling as hungry anymore. And neither dreams nor genjutsu could effect hunger.

"This isn't a genjutsu or a dream, is it?" He asked, half afraid of the answer.

Sasuke smirked. "That just sink in, baka?"

Naruto refused to rise to the provokation. "Why am I here? And how?"

Gaara's grin could have lit the village for a month. "Santa brought you last night, just like we asked. And Kakashi-sensei was with him, and he was getting delivered next."

"Santa?" Naruto was dubious.

"Big guy, red robe with white trim, booming laugh, goes around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer? Santa, right?" Gaara's eyes were shining, and Naruto really, really wanted to kiss those cheeks.

"Er, yeah, sounds like the guy . . . why did he bring me here?"

"Because," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "like Gaara said, _we asked him to_."

And although this answered his question, it also didn't. "Well then, why did you ask that?"

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other with small smiles, and Sasuke nodded to Gaara. The latter turned back to Naruto, and leaned close.

"Because," he whispered. "It wouldn't be Christmas without you." And then Gaara's lips were on Naruto's, soft and soothing, Naruto too stunned to react at first, then gradually relaxing and returning the pressure. Gaara pulled back with a grin, only to be replaced by Sasuke. Naruto was confused, but far from complaining. If these two wanted to make his wildest fantasies come true, he wasn't about to stop them.

Still, when Sasuke pulled back, wearing a smug smile, Naruto found he couldn't contain his new question.

"So. . . ummm . . ." he licked his lips, trying to find the right words. "You, er, you _both_ um. . . both of you?"

Sasuke snickered as Gaara nodded. "Sasuke and I have come to an understanding, I suppose you could say. We both love you, and we have been given to understand that you love us, and we really do enjoy each other's company. . ."

"You both love. . ." Naruto trailed off, as another thing rammed home. "Given to understand? Iruka? He told you?" Naruto couldn't keep the betrayal out of his voice.

"No." Sasuke nipped that in the bud. "Iruka, the poor man, kept his promise, even when Gaara and I both approached him separately about our feelings—and yes, Naruto, we do both love you. Hearing what we said, he wanted to tell us, but all he could say was 'I promised him not to tell.' So, he dragged us both to Ibiki who, along with half the rest of the village, had noticed on his own, and _hadn't_ promised you, and _he_ told us. Iruka didn't betray you."

Naruto sighed. As happy as he was with the morning's revelations, he was also glad that Iruka had managed to still keep his promise.

"So, when you say _love_. . ." It was clear that Naruto was hardly daring to let hope have her way with him, and Sasuke knew words wouldn't convince him otherwise.

"Naruto, how about Gaara and I clean up breakfast, and you go open your stocking?"

Naruto nodded numbly, trying to process everything. He stood, blushing as both Gaara and Sasuke kissed him on the cheek, and then padded back out to sit on the sofa, unhooking the stocking with "Naru-chan" written on it.

There wasn't much for Gaara and Sasuke to clear up, only a few cinnamon rolls to put away, and dishes to pile in the sink. They walked back out, hand in hand, as Naruto neared the toe of the stocking.

"Ohh, that's pretty," he said as he pulled out a glass shuriken ornament, it's facets catching the firelight and throwing it across the room. Gaara's hand tightened in Sasuke's as they realized only one thing was left in the stocking.

Naruto reached in, pulling out the small round tin. The cover had a tag that read:

_TO: Uzumaki Naruto_

_FROM: Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara_

_WILL YOU . . ._

"Will I what?" Naruto asked as he worried the lid loose. It popped of, revealing a lump of black.

"Teme!" he flipped the coal into his hand. "What the hell am I gonna--" his eyes caught the sparkle embedded in the coal "do with--" and then his eyes caught the words on the bottom of the tin, written in large black marker.

_MARRY US?_

He looked back to the crumbling lump in his hand, shining gold, silver, bronze carefully wrapped around a sparkling diamond.

His mind went blank. Gaara had told him once of the custom in the desert, when men would give their betrothed rings with diamonds from their western mines. The diamond ring was only worn by those engaged or wed to another. And the little box had said. . .

His eyes were so lost when he raised them that at first Sasuke and Gaara feared he would say "no."

"Sasuke," it was barely more than a whisper. "What about your clan?"

Sasuke sighed. He should have known that Naruto's constant care for others would have a role. He and Gaara sat on either side of him.

"I think it better the bloodline of the Sharingan be allowed to die." he said. "Otherwise, there will always be a chance that the events of our generation will happen again someday. Now, I'm not against adopting, to pass on the name and other traditions of my clan. . ."

Naruto nodded, turning to look at Gaara. "What about the diplomatic consequences?"

Gaara laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Temari, Tsunade, and the councils have approved. And Ibiki approves, even though you are ANBU and I cannot be believed to be completely loyal to Konoha. The two kages believe it will help seal the alliance, and they managed to convince the councils of this."

Naruto sniffled, the coal reduced to black dust on the floor, eyes dazzled by the sparkling ring in his hand. "You guys really thought this through, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. "We had some of the jounin move your things, and we formally asked permission of Tsunade and Iruka to ask for your hand – the paperwork is under the tree somewhere-- and yeah, we've really thought this through. We want you to marry us, just as we want to marry each other."

Naruto nodded, sniffling again. "So when I asked, before, what you meant by _love_ . . . you meant the marrying kind. . ."

"Yes."

"And you and Gaara, also like each other?"

Gaara grinned. "Sasuke's been teaching me how to kiss. I think he's really good. . ."

Naruto snickered through his tears. "I can believe _that_." He noticed the sparkling hidden in the boes around their neck. "So, why aren't you guys wearing your rings?"

Gaara's grin disappeared, and he turned to look Naruto in the eye. "We agreed not to wear them until you said "yes" to our proposal."

"Oh," Naruto supposed there was a more intelligent response to give, but his brain was a little fried, and that ring was _so_ sparkley. He could still hardly believe that not only did his long unrequited loves actually requite, but they both wanted to marry him, and were apparently willing to happily share.

"I'm afraid," he admitted. "I'm afraid this is just Fate having a laugh at me, that if I dare say yes, then you'll both disappear. Or, the clock will strike midnight and I'll turn into a pumpkin. . ."

Sasuke grimaced, knowing he'd had his role in instilling that fear. "I won't leave you ever again, Uzumaki Naruto. And I dare anyone to turn you into a pumpkin with the Terror of Suna watching over you."

Gaara nodded. "That's what the ring is for-- to keep people from leaving each other, and to show others that this one is taken."

A sniffle. "No pumpkins?"

"No pumpkins. Or looking glasses, or wardrobes. . .you, and Sasuke, and me."

Naruto gave a shuddering sigh, a wide smile breaking through his trembling. "Well, how can I say no to the two hottest guys in the Five Nations?" He slipped the ring onto his finger, not surprised that it was a perfect fit.

Sasuke and Gaara heaved huge sighs in unison. "Oh, thank God," Sasuke said as he reached up and pulled his ring loose. "We were so afraid you might find a reason . . ." he shook his head, dispelling the gloomy thought as he watched Gaara put on his own ring. Reaching into a compartment by the mantle, he withdrew a Kunai, throwing it through the doorway into the front hall, where it sliced through a rope by the front door.

"What?" Naruto wondered what the knife throwing was for.

Sasuke smirked. "A lot of people were concerned with the outcome of our proposal. There were two banners by the door, one saying 'Yes', the other saying 'No.' I just unfurled the one saying 'yes', and set the one saying 'no' on fire. Iruka helped set that up. He'll be happy the 'no' is burning."

He settled in close to Naruto. "So, wanna open the rest of your presents?"

Naruto choked. "You mean, there's _more_?"

Am hour later, the floor was covered in multi-colored confetti, Naruto amazed at the pile of gifts around him. Almost all his friends had given him something. Gaara had gotten him a set of mittens, hat and scarf from the orphanage with foxes on them. Tsunade had given him an assortment of official papers, among them those that named him her successor, the son of the Yondaime, and the slew of papers relating to his betrothal. Naruto chuckled as he read of those proceedings, and he had pumped Gaara for more information about Hinata's progress.

He had feard that Sai's gift would be something like a book called _Phallic Symbolism: A History_ \-- a book he'd actually seen in his travels with Ero-sannin—but his fears were put to rest when he pulled out a framed picture. In it, a five-year old Gaara was embraced by a seven year old Naruto, who was being held by a ten year old Sasuke. All three were surrounded by Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade and Sakura, who stood turned out, keeping watch. Behind them were faint forms, bearing a strong resemblance to the pictures in the shrine. At the bottom of the image was a single word: "Family."

"Hn," Naruto smiled, tears threatening to fall again. "He finally named a picture."

Sasuke carefully placed the picture on the mantle, next to Naruto's ocarina. "We'll hang that later," he said.

After that, the took the time to pick up the paper and then cuddle for sometime on the sofa as they awaited their afternoon guests. They had just finished a snack of cocoa and cookies when the doorbell rang.

Naruto ran to open it. "Kiba!" he exclaimed. "Hinata and Shino! Akamaru! Merry Christmas!" There was much exuberant hugging and greeting as the team tried to make it's way into the house.

"So," Kiba said. "I hear you're getting' hitched. Way to go, man!" Naruto blushed as Hinata squealed over the diamond on his hand, sounding for a minute like Saukura.

"Well," the Inuzuka continued. "We couldn't leave our gift for you guys under the tree, so we came a bit early to give you your gift before everyone else showed up." He reached into his jacket. "You might have heard that Akamaru became a daddy this fall. Welcome to the family."

Kiba withdrew his hand, holding out a small, brown and white puppy.

Naruto gaped. "A puppy? For us?!"

At Kiba's nod, he reached out and gingerly took the excited puppy in his arms. "Hey, boy!" he started laughing as the little tongue started swiping across his face. "Gaara, Sasuke, look! We got Akamaru's son to raise!" He looked back at Kiba, grin threatening to break his face. "Does he have a name?"

Kiba shook his head. "Not yet. You guys should name him."

Gaara stepped forward, and held the pup, smiling as the dog licked him, giving Kiba a look that made him start laughing.

Gaara pondered the waggling mass of rolly-poly fur in his arms. "Noerumaru," he said. "Because he came to us at Christmas, and he's the son of Akamaru."

Akamaru woofed his approval, and Hinata and Shino presented the new family with bags of dog food and treats, a collar and leash, two small dishes for food and water, and a little bed.

Naruto smiled as Gaara set the puppy down, watching as he ran about getting familiar with his new home. He sniffled again, cheeks starting to hurt from all the smiling. He looked down at the sparkle on his hand, then back to his two fiances.

It was better than a merry Christmas. This Christmas had finally been, not only good, or great, but simply perfect.


	25. Home

_Here we come a-wassailing_

_among the leaves so green!_

_Here we come a-wassailing_

_so fair to be seen!_

Tsunade was late to the Uchiha compound-- it had been an eventful morning and early afternoon-- and as she was staying for dinner, she didn't feel that bad that the special jounin had already started their singing by the time she walked through the door. A few waves greeted her, but most people were already involved with the party itself, the three rooms filled to the gills with ninja of all ages, and even some civilians scattered throughout.

As she made her way by the Christmas tree, she over heard Tenzou—who must have stopped by at the end of his shift-- and Sai talking, the latter holding the gift he'd given to Naruto with a frown.

". . . I wanted to put them in, but there wasn't enough room. So, I didn't. But, there they are, and the jutsu I used to seal the frame hasn't been breached, so how the hell--?"

Tenzou shrugged as Shikamaru came over. "Oh, them. How troublesome. He came and talked to my dad yesterday, I'm not surprised he screwed around with your gift. . ."

She moved on. She'd heard rumors of certain activity, of course, and the letter in her hand supported that. She supposed that with Naruto involved, she really shouldn't be surprised.

She walked up to the sofa in front of the television, Izumo skipping through parts of his recording of the concert. "Look," he said. "They weren't there when I was filming, but--"

She heard Kakashi's gasp, seeing his grip on the Iruka—sitting in his lap-- tighten. There, frozen on the screen, was Iruka's serene face, two transparent faces leaning over his shoulder with smiles. Those orange goggles were recognizable anywhere.

Really, she should stop being surprised at this point. Not only was her predecessor going about, but his students also seemed to have a knack for, as Shikamaru had said, being "troublesome."

Finally, she made her way into the kitchen, where Sasuke was stirring a pot of Uchiha cocoa while Naruto devored Gaara's mouth.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Gaki," she smirked. "I want your mission report on my desk by noon tomorrow."

Naruto looked up, looking only slightly chagrined. "Sure thing, Baa-chan . . ." he gave into a little grin. "Thanks for standing up for me to the council. . . " he was looking at a rather distinct sparkle on his hand. "For the, um, Hokage stuff and for this. . ." He looked back at her, and she could see his happiness shining out of his eyes like the sun in a summer sky.

"C'mon kids," she said. "I've got something to tell everybody, and I want you to hear."

Dutifully, they followed her out as she shouted for everyone's attention. Soon, the house had quieted, and Tsunade stood on a chair to ensure that all could hear.

"This has been an eventful day!" She began. "Not only is it Christmas, and not only has my successor gotten engaged, but--" she paused at the cheer that rang through the house. She held up her hands for silence.

"But," she continued. "This morning, I received a bird from Iwagakure, and just an hour ago received a confirmation from Suna that they received a letter with the same intent as well. I would like to read to you what it says."

There was a rustling murmur-- news from Rock was rarely good, but she _seemed_ happy.

She cleared her throat and began.

" _My Dear Hokage-Sama,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I also hope that when this letter arrives, that the good Fox-san and Wolf-san have arrived safely home, and specifically, that Wolf-san has recovered from the wound he gained on our behalf. When last I saw him, he was still under the effects of that horrid venom, and though recovery was sure, it is always good to have confirmation of it._

_Our people suffered horribly in these past weeks, and when I wrote in desperation, begging for assistance, things indeed looked bleak for the survival of not only Iwagakure, but most of Earth Country as well. Thanks to the extraordinary efforts of your ANBU, however, this is no longer the case._

_When they were first sent, they thought it a simple assassination mission, but as is too often the case, it soon evolved into something else entirely. Families from all the villages effected now rejoice in the return of their lost daughters. I would ask that you pass word to Fox-san and Wolf-san that Nakita is doing well with her new family, and that little Agnessa has started eating again._

_It is still hard to credit it, but this was not all they did for us. With our storehouses and defenses ruined right at the start of winter, despair crept upon my people like a pack of hungry wolves. Here, again, your ANBU did the impossible. For not only did we receive the aid sent by Suna and Konoha, but we also received literally miraculous help from the inhabitants of the City of the Dead, once known as New Amsterdam. Let me be clearer-- somehow, your Mr. Wolf and persuaded the dead themselves to come to our aid, rebuilding storehouses and filling them, rebuilding walls, and leaving behind the medical miracles of the ancients._

_They left us notes, and I would pass along a section of mine, and ask that you pass along the message as well. The one who signed the letter, a Father Patrick O'Reilley, asked that the following message be relayed to The Fox, and so I now quote:_

_**'Little Fox, I have spoken to the one who's picture we looked at in the ruins. He has confirmed my theory, and he would know. Which is to say: I'm right, you're wrong, so there, you owe me a Guiness! Or would, if there were any to be had. For now, I'll live with the sublime joy of being right.'** _

_Well, I have no idea what that's about, but I suspect Fox-san might. Now that all of this is out of the way, I will get to the point of this matter._

_I would like to open diplomatic relations with Konoha, and Suna as well (I am sending them much the same letter, so you will be able to confirm this). I have seen how both your nations have prospered from your alliance, and I cannot but desire the same peace and prosperity for my own people. To this end, I ask your permission to send one of my men to your city to lay the groundwork for alliance and, after the spring thaws, I would like to visit you in person, that we may deal face to face._

_It is long past time that the enmity between our people was laid to rest, and I know full well that the fault of this has laid with Iwa these past decades. But the actions of your ANBU prove what a surpassingly good and honorable people you are, and further conflict between us does no good, only harming us. I have seen how you treat your friends in Suna, and I have seen what you have done for your would-be enemies in Iwa, and I cannot but be overwhelmed at how very noble a people you are._

_We ninja are often looked down upon by the rest of the world. The Daimyo and their courts fancy themselves nobler, more honorable, and more refined than we. But this morning, as I looked out at our suddenly whole wall, as I passed by comrades laughing and singing where yesterday they lay near death, as I peek into storehouses full of fragrant herbs, spices, and other delectables, I know that they are wrong. None of them would have given a second thought to enemies on the brink of starvation. None would have rescued their daughters-- and especially not with the care, the kindness and compassion our girls received from your ANBU._

_In closing, Hokage-sama, let me express my extreme regret and sorrow for all the years of violence and pain that have passed between our new villages. I know that no words I can offer can heal the wounds given, or replace the loves torn away. But I hope that I can offer a new beginning, that all that sacrifice not be in vain._

_I pray that you have a good Christmas, and and exceedingly happy and peace-filled New Year._

_With the Greatest Respect,_

_Kawamaru,_

_Rokodaime Tsuchikage_

The stunned silence that followed was punctuated by a few sniffles. Tsunade smirked, looking at Kakashi and Naruto. "I can not _wait_ until I read that mission report. Saved their daughters and made arrangements with dead people? This is gonna be good . . ."

Hinata raised her hand. "So, um, does this mean . . . does this mean we may have peace with Rock?" she asked.

Tsunade smiled. "For the first time in a long time, it looks like we finally have a chance at it."

"Alllllright!" No one knew who shouted it, but the silence was broken, and cheers and shouts rang through the house.

Soon, guests started leaving to take the news to the rest of the village. An hour later, Iruka and Gaara were putting the finishing touches on dinner, Naruto and Sasuke were stuck under the mistletoe – _again!_ \-- and Kaksahi had his nose buried in a new book which Tsunade was surprised to see _wasn't_ one of Jiraiya's. Looking over his shoulder, she saw large, bright, glossy pictures of stars, and groups of stars, and clouds in the stars. There was writing too, that looked like the ancient writing, but as she looked, shifted to Naruto's handwriting.

" _. . . to understand the scale, one must first understand that light in a vacuum travels at a speed of 299,792,458 meters per second. At this speed, the space traveled by light in a year is called a lightyear, and this is the basic unit of measure when dealing with deep-space entities. . ."_

Kakashi reluctantly closed the book as Iruka and Gaara called them over to dinner. It was a full spread the two had put out, dominated by the huge roast beef in the center, with numerous sides and several bottles of wine. As his plate was loaded up, Kakashi looked around. Here were those who were alive that meant the most to him and, if what he'd seen not only in the past month, but the past twenty-four hours was any guess, the rest of them weren't far. Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke, even Tsunade and Gaara were dear in their way, and the only one missing was Sakura, who was spending the evening with her mother and father. Nodding minutely to himself, he made a decision.

It took Naruto and Sasuke a moment to realize what they were seeing.

"Huh, neither buck teeth nor fishy lips," Sasuke smirked. "I believe somebody owes me free Ichiraku."

Naruto simply gaped, before peeling his jaw off the table. "Damn!" he exclaimed. "Kakashi sensei's _hot_!"

Kakashi wasn't sure how he felt about that, but smirked as he heard Iruka reply "Well, I could have told you _that_ . . ."

He sighed, relaxing into the chair, watching as Naruto and Sasuke started to fuss over the debt of Ichiraku, Gaara watching with fond amusement, Tsunade ignoring them all for the wine, and Iruka with his bright, always-dazzling smile.

This was good, he thought.

This was better than good.

This was _home_.


End file.
